The Boy Who Wanted Love
by enigma508
Summary: After Naruto attempts suicide, he finds something he never had, something to love. With Hinata at his side and two Sannin to look out for him, Naruto feels whole for the first time. But danger looms on the horizon. WARNING: SEX (LEMONS), VIOLENCE AND SWEARS always review and share
1. Chapter 1 The Incident

**The Boy Who Wanted Love**  
By: Enigma508

**Brief summary: This story will contain swears, sex and violence. The first chapter will contain a very disturbing scene about suicide, so if you don't want to see it skip until you see the message for it. This will be A NaruHina fanfic with other pairing to be mentioned in a second, but if you guys will like I can make Kyuubi female and part of the relationship.  
Let me know what you want.  
ONTO THE STORY**

It was October tenth in the village of Konoha; the leaves that swirled around the village were crisp and the color of autumn. But the denizens of Konoha were not enjoying the scenery; instead they were indulging in their favorite pastime, fox hunting.  
Naruto Uzumaki, who was now eight, was running for his life. Every year on his birthday, the everyday beatings he got were increased ten-fold. Villagers chased after the young boy berating him with insults like, "Go to hell you fucking demon," and "You'll bleed for your sins gaki!" Naruto having faced this torture since being kicked out of the orphanage at the age of five; was able to get to his apartment and escaped the unruly mob. But he did not do this without a few parting shots.  
His arm bled profusely and his left leg was definitely broken. Naruto discovered over the years of abuse he had a body that would heal all his wounds. When he got cut, the flesh connected together without any scarring and when a bone broke, it put itself back in place. After locking his doors Naruto limped to his bed to attempt to nurse his injuries.  
The dark and dimly lit apartment he resided in was loaned to him by the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who saw Naruto as a surrogate grandson. Naruto was not granted any new furniture; instead he had a lumpy bed and flat couch. His kitchen, which was directly attached onto the bedroom, had electronics that; even though appliances were still in development; were on the lowest end of the spectrum. The only food Naruto could afford on the regular was ramen, seeing that it had a lengthy shelf time and was cheap.  
But tonight was Naruto's birthday, and he scraped up enough money to buy a small cake for himself. When Naruto bought the cake (which was expired) he was immediately recognized and promptly chased, leading him to his current situation. He sat in the dark, lonely apartment alone and hummed to himself a tune that he had only heard from his own mouth. Tears slipped down his face as he finished the song. Right before he could touch his prized dessert, his door was kicked down. "Heyyy, fox gaki, happy fucking birthday!" a townsperson said as he neared rope in hand.  
Naruto, not being allowed to enter the academy yet, could not defend himself from the crowd filing into his apartment, nor could he flee. The villagers grabbed him and stabbed two kunais through his thighs causing him to howl in pain. Realizing the Hokage might hear Naruto and interfere with their plans, one villager made a make-shift gag out of Naruto's clothes.  
The people dragged Naruto to a clearing near the northern wall of Konoha. The man with the rope then tied Naruto to a pole and with a knife said, "Citizens of Konoha, for too long we have feared this demon. But no more! Tonight we put an end to him once and for all!" The man turned to Naruto and whispered _'This is for my kaa-san' _then he slashed the knife along Naruto's chest causing blood to splatter.  
Over the next half hour, Naruto suffered in forced silence as each individual lined up in front of him and hit him with their weapon of choice. Some chose knives and clubs while others burned brands into his skin, each whispering their loved ones who perished. After a half hour though, a figure in white appeared in front of Naruto's apartment. Hiruzen knocked and after no answer he used his copy of the key to enter. What he saw shocked him beyond belief. He saw the room trashed with blood (which he figured was Naruto's) all on the walls and floor. Graffiti decorated the wall with blood saying 'Fuck the demon' and 'Revenge for the fallen'.  
Hiruzen immediately flared his KI and sprinted over rooftops towards smoke he saw billowing by the north gate. '_Naruto, don't let me be too late. Minato would never forgive me!'_ As the third Hokage arrived he saw a gruesome scene, Naruto tied to a post with multiple stab wounds, chunks of skin missing and worst of all, his jacket engulfed in flames with him still in it. Hiruzen used a small Suiton jutsu to put out the fire. As he cut Naruto down he heard the child mutter something. As he leaned in closer he heard Naruto's raspy voice say, _"Let me die Jiji, it's your job to make the village happy, please make them happy." _Naruto said this right before his head fell limp and he fell unconscious.  
The third immediately took him to the hospital and used his authority to force the doctors to heal his immediate wounds. Much to their dismay, they obeyed the Hokage's orders and healed the boy. The doctors kept him in a medical induced coma for the next two days or so they thought. Since his body constantly healed him the anesthetic burned through his body and he woke up one night early.  
Naruto with a frown on his face realized he was all too alive. Feeling an obligation to the people of the village for supposedly killing their kin, Naruto grabbed his paint set, his ropes and a stake. He ran to the top to the Hokage Monument and lowered himself onto the opening next to the fourth's head and wrote his message for the crowd to see the next morning. Until the sun rose, Naruto awaited his moment of glory with the kanji for 'DEMON' printed on his chest.

**Graphic Warning**

A villager ran through the town, directing all the denizens to the observation platform for the Hokage Monument. Everyone gave the man a dirty look until they saw the reason for the awakening. On the space next to the Yondaime's head was a message for Konoha. It went as following:

**To the people of Konoha, I Naruto Uzumaki, apologize for any agony I have caused you. I don't remember killing anyone but if it makes you happy and if it is true, I will pay for my crimes. Please no one interfere, I must be punished. To the Ichiraku's I apologize I gave you guys a bad reputation, please forget I existed. To the parents of Konoha, never teach your kids of me. To Jiji, rent my apartment out to a more deserving person, sorry for the damage to your reputation you suffered, defending me all the time. For all those I hurt, I apologize for my demon side, whatever that means.  
Signed- Konoha's ex demon- Naruto Uzumaki.**

Many villagers smiled as they saw the orange and yellow blur at the top of the monument. But not everyone was happy, Hiruzen was moving at top speed to intercept Naruto before he did something stupid. The children, who played occasionally with Naruto, before he was shooed away by their parents, were sad and confused. They saw Naruto as a spontaneous prank-loving knuckle head that would never harm a fly.  
Naruto with rope in hand and tears in his eyes, since no one pled for him to stop, took a deep breath and stepped forward. Everyone's heart stopped as he flew down and then stopped with a heart wrenching _**CRUNCH**_. Naruto hung there with Hiruzen standing next him, one second too late. Tears instantly filled his eyes, as he turned to the crowd and chakra enhanced his voice, "**ARE YOU ALL FUCKING HAPPY, YOU DROVE AN INNOCENT BOY TO DEATH!**" "But he killed out families..." Hiruzen shunshined over and grabbed the man's throat while he held a limp Naruto in his other arm. "Listen here you pieces of shit, Naruto didn't attack this village eight years ago, the bijuu Kyuubi no Kitsune did! Naruto is a jailor for the Kyuubi, keeping all of you safe with your current families! You may of just killed the key to your safety, thanks to all of your ignorance!" Hiruzen let the man go, leaving him to gasp for breath. As he turned he saw one person out of hundreds crying, a small girl with dark purple hair and pure white eyes, Hinata Hyuuga.  
**Safe to read now.**

The third Hokage knelt down to console the girl and only heard the girl whimper "_Naruto-kun_" over and over. This girl had feelings for the boy, that was obvious, and Hiruzen wanted to see how strong that love was. He asked Hiashi Hyuuga for Hinata's help. Not caring less about his daughter's feelings or well-being, Hiashi granted the wish.  
Taking the two eight year olds to the hospital, the Hokage called Kakashi Hatake into the room. "Kakashi, I want you to find my ex-pupil Tsunade Senju, out in the gambling town of Tanzaku. This is of the utmost importance Kakashi, as she's the only one who can heal Minato's son." Kakashi nodded in agreement as he needed to help the closest this he had to his now ex-sensei, which at the moment was Naruto.  
Kakashi having emergency mission provisions in sealing scrolls, Kakashi set out to find the Slug Sannin as Hiruzen had the best medical staff keeping Naruto in a coma until they could get Tsunade to fix his top vertebrates. Yes, luckily Naruto was cut down soon enough, that he didn't suffocate, but not soon enough to stop major cracking in his spinal column.  
Hinata sat at Naruto's bedside sobbing for her secret love, but holding his hand and whispering words of encouragement to him. Hiruzen stood guard at Naruto's door 24/7 and muttered to himself "Kami-speed Kakashi, Kami-speed."

**To be continued…  
SO what did you think? Please review with criticism good and bad. I will be skipping a lot of cannon stuff. This story will have the following pairings,  
Naru-Hina (maybe Kyuubi too)  
Sasu-Saku  
Neji-Ten  
Shika-Tema  
Kiba-Ino  
Jiraiya-Tsunade  
Kakashi-Anko  
and there will BE LEMONS yes glorious lemons. **


	2. Chapter 2 Baa-chan's Coming

**The Boy Who Wanted Love**  
By: Enigma508

**I'm so glad to see so many people taking a liking to this fanfic in just two day. I'm glad I could evoke emotions from people. I am able to speak so freely about suicide and shit like that because at the age Naruto is now in the story (8-12) I faced heavy depression and thought of the idea of suicide. But with TV, namely Naruto showing up on Cartoon Network here in Worcester, Ma; I dove into that. Now to give some back story, I'm a senior in High School and play football (American not Futbol). My mother died 1/21/11(cancer) and I write and draw to fill my time, and I counsel at a local camp with 7 year olds.  
Enough about me Back to the story.**

**Chapter 2: Baa-chan's Coming**

Hiruzen paced back and forth, taking hit after hit of his tobacco pipe. He needed to call a council meeting but couldn't leave Naruto's bedside. Pondering his options, he sat on the window sill and put his fingers to his goatee. He soon broken out of his thoughts as a knock on the door came. Rushing to the door, half-hoping it was Kakashi (even though he knew it wasn't); he peeked through the door a mentally thanked Kami.

"Iruka, I have a huge mission for you which is absolutely necessary for you to accept!" The Hokage said as he tried to appear as commanding as possible. "Sure Hokage-sama, what is it?" Iruka said as he nodded his head in respect to the Hokage. The Hokage breathed a mental sigh of relief, "Iruka Umino, I the third Hokage, assign you with guard duty of Naruto Uzumaki. You shall not let anyone but me or Anbu or into this room. Mission failure will not be tolerated!" Iruka nodded and gave a response of understanding. "Now I shouldn't be too long but be ready to wait, the council will have a field day with this." Hiruzen said regretting taking the title of Hokage even more now. With the Hokage gone, Iruka locked the door with a basic sealing jutsu. As he turned around he noticed the Hyuuga heiress sitting next to a boy along with three medical staff, who all had the green aura of medical chakra covering their hands.

"Hinata, What are you doing here?" Iruka asked. Brushing the tears from her eyes and sniffling, she turned to Iruka, "Gomenasai (sorry), Iruka-sensei, I just refuse to leave Naruto-kun's side. He has too much of a future to… to," Hinata started to sob as she finished, "he can't die here!" The pale eyed girl instantly broke down and cried. Iruka, not knowing what else to do, embraced Hinata in a hug and gave her words of encouragement. "I'm sure Naruto will be just fine, he has a strong will, he won't give up!" "But…" Hinata tried to say but Iruka stopped her with a hand, "Hinata this… incident was caused by years of physical and mental abuse. But now we know can help to prevent this from ever happening again." Hinata's head instantly perked up at that phrase but gave a confused look to the man. "H-how? How can we help Naruto-kun?!" she asked desperately. "Well you see Naruto saw that he was alone, no parents, no true friends and no hope. We all; being you, me and Hokage-sama, all watched Naruto from afar, but he never knew we were here. Now that our eyes are open, we can be involved in Naruto's life. **We** will become Naruto's new family."

Hinata hearing every word Iruka said started to cry again, but this time they were of joy. She let her lack of confidence get in the way of getting to Naruto, but no more! She made up her mind, from this day on she would be involved in Naruto-kun's life, whether it be as friends or better, she was going to be stronger for Naruto. Looking at Iruka she nodded her head, eyes full of a new found confidence. "Well Hinata, you should head back to the Hyuuga estate, Hiashi-sama must be worried sick. Go, go get some rest and come back tomorrow, you have my word I will protect him with my life." Iruka said as he gave Hinata a reassuring thumbs-up. But Hinata knew her tou-san was not worried in the slightest.

Hinata, ever since her mother died, had confidence issues. Her father's tough love, combined with her forced fights with her sister Hanabi, didn't help much either. She never wanted to hurt her little sister, her friend, her imouto, so she held back and made herself look weak so Hanabi would get the praise. But she kept her pain inside like Naruto did, and nodded to Iruka. Iruka motioned an Anbu guard, "Neko-san, take Miss Hyuuga to her compound, please and arigato." The Anbu with dark violet hair said nothing but just nodded slightly, motioning Hinata to follow her. "Iruka-sensei," Hinata said looking back, "We will save him, together." The man sat and smiled until her heard the door lock and the seal re-form. As soon as the room was secure he looked to the young boy in front him who lied motionless. '_Naruto, how could these people do this to you?!_" Iruka clenched his fist so hard, he pierced the skin. He silently swore to make sure Naruto showed the people, just exactly **who** they were fucking with.

* * *

**Tanzaku Town- One day after the incident**

Kakashi arrived in the town in record time. Once there he took no time in summoning his pack of nin-dogs. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** Kakashi said as he slammed his palm on the ground. Pakkun and the rest of the pack arrived in a cloud of smoke. "Yo!" Pakkun said to Kakashi causing him to eye-smile. "Hey Pakkun, sorry we go to skip formalities today, I'm looking for a very important person in this town and it is of the highest priority you find her." Kakashi said with a serious face. "Understood, two questions, one who and two; do have something we can track her with?" Pakkun said ready for his mission. Sweat-dropping, Kakashi pulled out a bottle of already drank sake, "Sorry guys, this is the only thing Hokage-sama had that had her scent on it, and her name is Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of the first Hokage." All dogs were just as disappointed as Kakashi but none the less, they took a sniff of the bottle and went off to find the woman.

"Now that they're busy with that, time to catch up on some reading." Kakashi said pulling out a familiar orange book and perversely giggled to himself. Just as he sat beneath a tree he opened the book and started flipping through the pages. '_Oh, Kina-chan you naughty girl…'_ Kakashi thought as he had a blush across his face and fingers on the page. But just as he started to get into the good part of the story, he heard another voice giggling in the tree above him. "Hehehe this is definitely going in the next book." The man said a bit too loud, and as if on cue Kakashi heard a woman scream "Ero-baka!" as she through a water bucket at the man.

Kakashi now realized he was seated next to a bathhouse. He sighed as he got up to pick up an all too familiar face. "Jiraiya-sama, you really need to stop peeping; or at least find a more stealthy approach." The jounin said as he extended a hand to help his sensei's sensei up. "Kuso, damn women don't know first-hand research is the only way to get good material! But thank you anyway." Jiraiya said rubbing the back of his head. The old hermit then opened his eyes wide realizing who he was talking to. "Kakashi, old buddy, how have you been? What brings the copycat ninja to this shit-hole?" Kakashi eye-smiling back at the pervert responded, "I'm actually on a mission to get someone very important for Hokage-sama." "Oh?" Jiraiya said as he raised an eyebrow, "Do tell, who is this mysterious target?" Before Kakashi could open his mouth one of his pack dogs poofed next to him, "Kakashi-sama, we found her." "Very well, lead the way, and Jiraiya, you should come along, you will definitely want to see her, quite the looker." Needing no further coaxing Jiraiya let his other head lead him. _'Oh this is too good' _Kakashi thought with a smirk under his mask.

A few minutes of running later, Kakashi and Jiraiya walked into a small casino. "**DAMNIT JUST ONE MORE FUCKING DRINK!"** The duo then had to dodge a flying sake bottle. "Tsunade-sama please control yourself, you're going to blow our savings!" a petite black hair woman said touching her shoulder. "**Fuck off Shizune, let me sulk you bitch**!" Tsunade said with a slight slur, confirming her intoxication level. Jiraiya instantly looked to Kakashi and screamed "**KAKASHI YOU SON OF A BITCH, WHEN WE ARE ALONE, I'M BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!**" Kakashi gave a small chuckle at the white haired sage's actions.

"Jiraiya-baka, Kakashi-san?" Tsunade said tilting her head in confusion. "Tsunade-hime, a pleasure as always." Jiraiya retorted sarcastically. As Tsunade got up to pound the shit of Jiraiya, Kakashi stretched his arm in front of her, blocking her path. "Tsunade-sama, I have an urgent mission, to bring you back to Konoha, it's from your old sensei." Tsunade seemed to instantly sober up as she heard the name of the place that haunted her dreams. She vowed to never return after Dan and Nawaki were killed in action. "What does the old fart want with me?" Tsunade asked but Kakashi only replied, "Please let's discuss this in a more private manner."

After walking to open clearing away from prying ears, Kakashi sighed, "You two remember Minato right?" "Of course I remember my pupil and Hokage, why?" Jiraiya asked back. "Well Minato had perished during the Kyuubi assault eight years ago." Both Sannins nodded wondering where this was going. "Well, you see Minato-sensei sealed the Kyuubi No Kitsune into a baby boy, but not any baby boy, it was his son Naruto, also known as your godson." Both Jiraiya's and Tsunade's eyes widened as they realized the gaki was alive. "But yesterday after suffering a hour of stabbings, bashings and verbal tyranny, he broke down and attempted suicide, via hanging himself off the fourth Hokage's head on the mountain. The third was able to catch him in time to prevent his death but, Naruto still caused two vertebrate to become misaligned. This is why we need you and your medical expertise Tsunade." Both of the Sannin's KI's flared as they listened to what the villagers did to the Yondaime's son. "Where is he now and how long do we have?" Tsunade asked tears flowing from her anger filled eyes. "He is in Konoha's ICU in a forced catatonic state to prevent any further damage. As for how long, that is unknown, but the sooner we get there, the better."

Without hesitation Jiraiya summoned Gamabunta, the boss of toad summons. "**What the fuck Jiraiya can't a toad drink his alcohol in peace?**" Jiraiya was in no laughing mood, he boomed his voice and commanded, "Gamabunta, take Kakashi, Tsunade-hime and myself to Konoha ASAP! No arguments, just do it, I will explain on the way." Gamabunta simply nodded as he bounded with leaps and bounds towards Konoha. Tsunade, deep in thought had one phrase running through her mind, _'Naruto-kun, hang on damn it, Baa-chan's coming!'_

To BE CONTINUED – Next chapter- The Healing Begins

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK, I HOPE MY PERSONAL SOB STORY AT THE BEGINNING GAVE SOME MORE INSIGHT ON ME AS AN AUTHOR. AND DUE TO DEMAND I WILL KEEP KYUUBI MALE BUT, I KNOW WHO I WILL PAIR HIM WITH. CAN YOU GUESS?  
AS ALWAYS REVIEW AND SHARE!**

**-Enigma508**


	3. Chapter 3: The Demon Within

**The Boy Who Wanted Love**  
By: Enigma508

**FIRST OFF, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, FOOTBALL JUST STARTED, AP WORK, AND FAIRS GOT IN THE WAY. SO DUE TO DEMAND I SHALL NOT MAKE KYUUBI FEMALE, INSTEAD I WILL PAIR HIM WITH A , MYSTERY WOMAN, OR BIJUU.  
ONTO THE STORY**

**Chapter 3: The Demon Within**

***BOOM*** Gamabunta slammed to the ground on his final leap and let his passengers off. "**Hey Jiraiya, you owe me sake money for this rushed service**" Gamabunta said only getting a nod back from the Sannin.

"Which is the Hospital Kakashi?" Tsunade said, wishing to waste as little time as she could. Kakashi waved his hand instructing her to follow him and she did.

Within a few minutes Kakashi, followed by the two Sannin, burst through the doors of Konoha's hospital. "NARUTO UZUMAKI! WHERE IS HE GODDAMN IT!?" Tsunade ordered immediately as the doors closed.

"Excuse me ma'am, this is a hospital may I request you keep your voice do…" was all the secretary at the desk was able to get out before Tsunade grabbed her collar, "I AM TSUNADE GODAMN SENJU, WHERE IS NARUTO UZUMAKI" Seeing that her patience was done, the secretary pointed to the room where Naruto was being held. "See now that wasn't hard now was it?" Tsunade said with a whimsical smile on her face. "Now, please alert Hokage-sama that we are here ma'am, thank you." Kakashi said with an eye smile right before he turned on his heel and followed Tsunade and Jiraiya.

**IN NARUTO'S ROOM**

Three medical ninja stood over Naruto wishing they could have a break or better yet, leave the boy to his injury and hope he perished. But alas this would not happen as the door was slammed open by none other Tsunade. "Okay give me a complete status report on the Uzumaki boy!" Tsunade ordered, only to get a stuttering nurse with wide eyes. "Tsunade-sama what are you doing here?"

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR GAMES, BAKA! Give me the report now!" The blonde Sannin stomped her foot sending KI throughout the room, in order for her to get her point across. The nurse then nodded her head handing her a clipboard with the logs on Naruto's condition since the incident two days ago. As Tsunade looked over the data the Sandaime Hokage walked through the door.

"Ahh, Jiraiya-san what a surprise, I didn't expect to see you here." Hiruzen said earning him a slap to the back of the head. "YOU SLIPPERY OLD SON OF A BITCH, HOW COULD YOU WITHOLD THIS SECRET FROM ME AND TSUNADE-HIME?!" Jiraiya said with so much KI it made Kakashi sweat.

"Jiraiya, it wasn't my place to tell you, Tsunade was in an unstable mental condition after losing, Dan, Nawaki and Kushina, her best friend. And you had your spy network, which is such an asset to this village, taking Naruto with you wasn't an option and you leaving the spy network would collapse it. I apologize sincerely Jiraiya and I hope you two can forgive me, but I had my reasons." Hiruzen stood his ground, but felt guilt loom over him. His head looked up as Jiraiya spoke back, "Old man, at least let us make that decision, but I forgive you." Hiruzen sighed a breath of relief. "But," Jiraiya interrupted the Hokage's relief, "No new Icha Icha for half a year.

The Hokage nodded reluctantly, knowing he would have to delve into his back logged books now. Tsunade coughed, interrupting the reunion, "Ok you two, we'll talk later, for now I need three things, **one**; a team of your best medical staff, **two**; a clean operating room and **three**; the best sake Konoha has to offer." Hiruzen stood around and broke a pregnant silence with, "Well, what are you waiting for you three," directing the order at the three nurses, "Tsunade can stabilize the boy from here got get OR-3 prepped, get the head surgeons down their immediately and finally get her the best Sake from the place by the east gate! NOW!" The three nodded in unison as the sprinted to complete their tasks.

As Naruto was wheeled into Operating Room 3 Tsunade took a swig of the sake, and then cracked her knuckles as she got to work re-aligning Naruto's vertebrates into their proper positions. Unknown to her, though Naruto was having quite the conversation with a new friend.

**In Naruto's Mindscape **

Naruto awoke in a puddle in what seemed to be a sewer. Shaking off the awful smell and any access water, the blonde boy walked in the only way he saw; forward. Walking pass corridor after corridor, Naruto wondered if this is what hell was, or maybe he was in purgatory, who knew, either way he wasn't in heaven; he knew that for sure.

After a few more corridors and tunnels, Naruto saw a red glow in the distance. Curiosity getting the best of him, he walked until he reached that tunnel. He could feel heat radiating from that room, but after realizing he was "_dead_", he threw caution to the wind and walked into the red glow.

What he saw in the huge cavernous room, was the rusted metal bars of a cage, a cage with a seal where the lock would be. But what the cage held was what truly freaked out Naruto. A huge, 50- meter tall fox with crimson fur and piercing scarlet eyes. Naruto heard the growls and snarls of the beast in the cage and cringed in fear. After a few minutes of staring, Naruto fell to his knees and bowed, "Kitsune-san, if I killed you all those years ago in my rampage, and this is your chance at vengeance, you have my permission and my apologies." Naruto said as he bowed his head.

The orange clad boy cringed at the pain that he would soon receive but looked up when he heard the most absurd noise coming from the fox, laughter. "Kitsune-san why are you laughing, don't you want to kill me; the one who took your life?"

The fox stopped his laughter only to look the boy in the eyes and say, "**Oi gaki, you did not kill me, nor have you killed a single soul.**" Naruto looked flabbergasted as he stuttered back, "B…but I killed… I mean I was told I killed almost half my village eight years ago." The fox rolled his eyes and asked back, "**Gaki do you think as an INFANT, you could wipe out half a village, think about it, only a demon has that kind of power.**"

Naruto stilled confused asked the beast, "But all those villagers…" the fox interrupted swiftly, "**Those villagers are fucking morons who don't know the difference between an innocent boy and an all-powerful demon!**" The words rocked Naruto as he the final cogs in his mind clicked in his brain.

"W…wa…wait, YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE? You're the one who's made my life a living hell? You killed all those people and made me a pariah? Where the hell were you?!" Naruto sent out a flurry of questions that didn't seem to faze the Kyuubi in the least, in fact he was quite neutral to the boy's anger. "**On almost all accounts, yes I am the most powerful demon, Kyuubi no Kitsune. Yes, I killed most of your village, but it was not of my free will, which is a story for another time. And finally, this damn seal that your Yondaime Hokage put on you was so strong that I had no way to communicate to you until now.**"

Naruto stood up, and every nerve in his body told him to believe the fox but something was unsettling, why of all children was _he_chosen to jail the world's most powerful demon. He now knew when he saw his Jiji again; he had many questions for him. "So Kyuubi-sama, do you have another name or is Kyuubi your only title?"

"**Kit, you may call me Kyuubi if you so desire, but my true name is Kurama. No mortal, save for the ****Rikudō Sennin, has ever known my name so do not spread this information lightly.**" Naruto nodded his head showing he understood.

"So Kurama-san, may I ask some more questions?" With a nod from the demon he asked, "Where am I currently, is it hell? Purgatory? Or worse?" "**Well Kit, you are in your mindscape, the place where my embodiment is held, where you can talk to me one on one, check the seal or even train your mind.**" The blonde boy's eyes bulged when he heard he had the ability to train with an all-powerful demon.

"What kind of training Kurama-san?" Kurama sighed then responded, knowing that it would be tough explaining this to an eight year old boy. "**Well boy, I can only teach you techniques, general knowledge and any kind of training as long as it is mental, since this is your **_**mind**_**. But I will refuse to train you until you complete two tasks.**"

"Anything Kurama-san!" Naruto said not taking any time to contemplate. "**Kit you first, as soon you are brought back to unconsciousness, must complete the four year study program that all ninja complete at the local academy. And secondly, you must be trained by a jounin sensei for at least a year so you can have some endurance and experience under your belt. Do you agree to these terms?**" Naruto eagerly replied, "Hai, Kurama-sensei." Before Kurama could berate the brat for the premature name he started to fade and flicker.

"What is happening to me?" The boy screamed; scared witless. "**Right now, you're waking up. It seems you 'Jiji got someone with some impressive medical skill if they were able to re-align two vertebrae. And don't worry gaki, we will talk later about some more precious matters.**" The boy looked back up with tears in his eyes, "Thank you for being my first true friend Kurama-kun, for once in my life I have someone precious to me. You gave me hope, and something to live for. Here and now I will make my nindo- _I, Naruto Uzumaki, will never go back on a promise, and will never give up until I become strong enough to become Hokage._"

As Naruto faded back to reality, Kurama nodded his head and thought to himself, _**"That boy is destined for great things I know it."**_

Naruto awoke to beeping machinery once again and saw five figures in front of him, he recognized his Jiji first. Next to him was a big breasted woman with two pigtails and a green over-coat. To her right was a man with red paint that went from his eyes to his jawline, he had a red short coat and long spiky white hair that reached to his thighs. To Naruto's right was a man he recognized but did not know, Kakashi Hatake, he had his Hitai-ate over his left eye which always did confuse the boy. He had the standard Jounin garb on along with bags under his eyes, indicating a long period of not resting.

Finally Naruto felt a hand grab his. He looked down to see a mob of Indigo-black hair and tears kneeling next to his bed. He blushed slightly noticing it was the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata Hyuuga. He noticed her soft, porcelain skin along with her jacket that kept her natural features a mystery. What he noticed the most, was her white, with splotches of red from her tears, eyes. They had no pupils but held on of Konoha's most powerful Kekkei Genkais, the Byakugan. Before he could open his mouth, he was engulfed by a hug and a flurry of statements that shook Naruto to the core.

"NARUTO-KUN! YOU'RE ALIVE THANK KAMI. I knew you wouldn't die. You were hurt so badly and you were so alone, but no longer Naruto-kun. I will always be next to you because… because I love you Naruto-kun!" Naruto heard these words come out of the mouth of a girl, who fainted whenever he came within three feet of her. But now her eyes were full of confidence that he'd never seen.

"Hinata-chan, I don't know how to respond," Naruto instantly saw rejection plastered on the girl's face and readjusted his sentence, "err I mean I've never truly felt love, so this is all new to me. But I give you my word I will be the person I can, and I never go back on my word. But one question; am I truly precious to you? Do you really love a demon? Can you…" Naruto was cut off by a pair of luscious lips that pressed against his.

"Of course Naruto-kun, ever since you risked your well-being by protecting me from those bullies a few years back, you earned my heart. And this demon nonsense; you are, and always be Naruto-kun to me." Naruto stiffened as he sat back up and looked in Hinata's pale eyes. He knew she was speaking the truth.

"Hinata-chan, I will protect you to the best of my abilities and make sure you are happy. Because I think I love you too." The two embraced in another hug and as they pulled away, they looked in each other's eyes. From that moment on a seed of passion was planted in them both. They were soon interrupted by a cough, from the Hokage

"Naruto, we have some things to discuss."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**So what did you think? Next time Naruto learns some vital information but will it help or hinder his relations.**

**AS ALWAYS REVIEW AND SHARE.**

**-Enigma508**


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

**The Boy Who Wanted Love**  
By: Enigma508

**Hello once again men and ladies and such; I am back after a week hiatus. To address some criticisms and not to name names, for Naruto and Hinata to be in love at the age of 8 is just a semi-normal thing. When you were young did you ever tell someone you "loved" someone? I'm not saying they're going to have sex at 8 or even when they're 12, no that's not for another 2 chapters, after the time skip.  
On with the show…**

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

"Naruto, we to talk about some things." Hiruzen said, motioning for everybody to leave the room. Everybody left, knowing that they could talk to the blonde boy once they were done, well everyone except a certain heiress.

Naruto looked the girl in the eyes and with a sincere smile said, "Go ahead Hinata-chan, I will catch up with you later." With a nod the girl pecked him on the cheek and pranced out of the room. The Sandaime just chuckled and shook his head at the display of young love. "So Jiji, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well Naruto-kun, I won't beat around the bush and get down to it; have you ever thought about enrolling in my ninja ranks? I cannot protect you 24/7, nor will I always be here to defend you. I can enroll you in the academy once you are healed; the teachers there can teach you the basics of becoming a ninja and can teach you to defend yourself. What do you say?"

Before Naruto could respond to the old man a deep voice spoke to him, "**This is what I was talking about kit, accept the man's offer so you can be closer to my training."** 'Kurama-san? Is that you?' "**Who else would it be baka?**"

"Naruto? Naruto did you hear me?" the Hokage asked seeing the boy had a vacant expression on his face for the past thirty seconds.

"Oh sorry Jiji, hehe I guess I spaced out, but to answer your question, yes, I will join the academy. I work hard to become the strongest I can be, to protect those most precious to me." Naruto said this with pure determination in his eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by the Hokage.

"Glad to hear Naruto-kun, now do you feel good enough to see Jiraiya and Tsunade? They are very eager to see you and tell you something important." Getting a nod from the boy, Hiruzen gave the boy his clothes and goggles and let him get changed. Once completed he checked the boy out of the hospital much to the relief of the hospital staff, since they no longer had to tend to the demon.

The Sandaime lead Naruto to the Hokage tower while escorted by Anbu of course. Once past his secretary, the Hokage summoned two Anbu and asked them to fetch the two Sannin. Within a few minutes, Tsunade appeared with Shizune next to her but in her hand was an all too familiar beverage. A minute after her arrival, Jiraiya came in with a scowl seeing that he was caught peeping into the Konoha public baths.

The duo took seats next to the Hokage, and opposite Naruto. Before the meeting got underway, the Hokage felt introductions were in order. "Naruto-kun these people are two of my students, this is Tsunade Senju, the world's best medic, and equally, the world's worst gambler." As Tsunade scowled at her sensei, Naruto stood and bowed his head, "Tsunade-sama, arigato for your service, I will return the favor someday, I promise."

Tsunade was shocked to say the least, the boy she was told was a prankster gaki, was in fact a gentlemen. "Ma ma, Naruto-kun, it was no problem. I see a lot of my younger brother in you and I won't lose him again. But your praise is appreciated."

Sighing at her last remark, Hiruzen turned to the white haired man to his left, "This, Naruto is Jiraiya, a great author, an ever greater pervert, but one of the strongest shinobi I have ever seen, he even taught the Yondaime." Naruto's eyes widened at the man sitting across from him. Not only was he a Sannin but he taught the Yondaime, this man must have been great.

Jiraiya, after a long pause spoke up, "Listen Naruto, we brought you here to discuss private matters but first we need _privacy_." He said motioning for the Anbu to leave, which they did, and then he went to the wall next to bookshelf and activated a sight and sound privacy barrier. "There, much better."

Naruto had no idea what could be so important that this many measures needed to be put into place, but he would soon get his answer as the Hokage spoke up. "Naruto-kun these people aren't just two of the most powerful shinobi Konoha has ever seen, but they are also… your godparents." Soon Naruto's jaw hung slightly as he looked back and forth between the two Sannin. He couldn't believe it, for eight years, eight long, beating filled years; he had no parent role-models save for the Hokage. He immediately felt tears streaming down his face.

"Why?" was the only word he could utter from his scattered breathing. "Why? What do you mean 'Why?'?" Jiraiya responded.

Naruto looked up with a bit of animosity in his eyes, "Why were you never here for me!? What could you be doing that was so GODDAMN important? Where were you when I was taunted, when I was beaten, when I was humiliated **WHERE**!?" The blond boy shouted the questions. They were filled with pain, the pain of betrayal that Naruto was all too familiar with. The three sitting across from him were taken aback by the pain in his voice and instantly hung their heads in shame.

"Naruto-Kun," the elderly man said, "It was me who did not tell them." Naruto instantly flung his eyes at a man, whom he had idolized and befriended. He felt betrayed and hurt once again. "Naruto I did this for a reason though, Tsunade had already lost so much in her life and I was unsure of her location and mental stability. Jiraiya on the other hand, had and still has a spy network to run. He couldn't have taken you along for it is too dangerous, nor could he of abandoned the network, it is too valuable an asset for us to lose. You can hate me all you want but do not hate these two, they did nothing wrong. I can only ask for your forgiveness Naruto-kun, though I don't expect it."

The Hokage's face was plastered with depression as he bent his head down, not wanting to meet the eyes of a boy who has been through so much and then some. What happened next surprised the old man. He felt arms envelop him; he looked up to see Naruto staring into his eyes.

"Jiji, though this secret hurts, I forgive you. You brought me my godparents, a piece of my family, even if it isn't blood. I am happy that I have a family of sorts now; you Tsunade-daibo** (godmother)** and Jiraiya-daifu.** (Godfather)**" Hiruzen breathed out a sigh of relief embracing the boy back.

"But one thing is still bothering me Jiji, and when I ask, I want the truth; promise me." The Hokage nodded to the boy responding, "What is it Naruto-kun?" After deep breath Naruto dropped a bombshell on the three adults, "Who are my real parents?"

**With Hinata**

Hinata left the hospital with a smile beaming off of her face, as she now confessed her love to Naruto who, not only acknowledged it but he returned her feelings. She walked through the streets with her Anbu escort tailing her from the rooftops. She didn't care what happened for the rest of the day, because nothing could put her down after her moment with Naruto.

She eventually wandered back to the Hyuuga compound and was greeted by the guards and her personal escort, her cousin Neji Hyuuga. "Hello Hinata-_sama_." Neji gritted out the 'sama' for he couldn't stand the treatment his cousin got, he felt he was cheated since he was branded with the caged bird seal since he was born on the branch family side.

"Hello Neji-nii san, How are you today?" Neji was thrown back, not by the question but by his cousin's attitude. '_Usually she's so shy, and stuttering and not this confident.'_ Neji thought to himself.

"I'm fine Hinata-sama," he motioned for them to get inside but continued his conversation, "Hinata-sama, may ask you something?" she nodded her head and let him continue. "What did you do today that has put in such a cheery mood?"

Hinata immediately blushed realizing she could not tell Neji about Naruto, for he would tell her father. It was no secret that a majority of the village despised Naruto and her clan was not an exception. Whenever Hinata was in the town with an escort, said escort would direct Hinata away from Naruto and mutter curses and such under his breath.

"A-ano… I was visiting a friend today and they told me a great secret that pertains to me and another friend." Neji didn't buy the story, knowing that Hinata was never one for gossip. But before Neji could question her, a servant came to Hinata telling her that her father requested her presence. Nodding, Hinata and Neji walked to the clan meeting hall.

"Konnichiwa Tou-san, what do you need me for?" Hinata asked sitting on her knees next to Neji and across from her father.

"Hinata for the past few days you have been out of the compound on 'errands' and 'visiting friends', I am quite curious as to where you've been going as this is quite the opposite of your normal actions." Hiashi asked his daughter with a stern face, Neji though his outer appearance did not change; inside he was smirking, seeing that Hinata was going to be in hot water.

"T-tou san, I was visiting a friend these past few days in the hospital that is all." Hinata's nervousness was as apparent as the scowl on Hiashi's face.

"And who is this 'friend' that you are visiting?" Hiashi said slightly pissed that his eldest daughter lied to him.

"Y-you would know him father…" she was cut off by the clan-head, "So it's a boy, a possible suitor perhaps?" Hiashi asked raising an eyebrow. Hinata gulped as she blushed a bit and said, "Perhaps tou-san, time will t-tell."

"Ahh wonderful Hinata, bring this boy by sometime this week as I would like to meet this boy." Hiashi appeared happy for his daughter but was very skeptical inside. Hiashi raised his head a bit and said in a clear voice, "That is all Hinata, Neji may you stay behind please?" both said a unison "Hai." As soon as Hinata was out of ear shot, Hiashi turned to Neji and told him a new assignment. "Neji Hyuuga, as clan-head I assign you the mission of tailing Hinata tomorrow, after the academy gets out. See if you can find this possible 'suitor' my daughter speaks of. Report back to me at sunset, understood?" All he got back was a "Hai." from Neji and he was dismissed.

Hinata, back in her room was sweating, and on the brink of hyperventilating. She had to bring Naruto to her father for approval, which he would never get. '_I would never abandon Naruto-kun, but if he doesn't pass father's approval, he will never be allowed near me._' Hinata was franticly thinking and was unaware of the small figure that came into her room.

"Nee-chan, are you okay?" Hinata's little sister Hinabi asked her, seeing that Hinata was sweaty and breathing somewhat rapidly. Said sister than jumped and flailed, "HINABI!? Can please start to knock, this intruding is getting bothersome." Hinabi just giggled at her sister's flustered face.

"Gomenasai, Nee-chan. I heard you breathing rapidly and mumbling so I figured something was up." Hinabi said with a bow. "Why are you so jumpy Nee-chan?"

Hinata could only get one answer to come up and it was something she couldn't explain it to Hanabi. She breathed deep and said two words, "Boy trouble."

**Back in the Hokage's office**

"W-what did you just ask?" the Hokage asked dropping his pipe. His face matched those of the two Sannin, utter shock.

"I **ASKED** WHO…ARE…MY…REAL…PARENTS?" Naruto asked yet again, becoming a bit impatient.

None of the adults expected this question. They either expected him to be happy with his godparents or utterly pissed at the secret and in either case they would move on from there. But no one expected the boy to connect the dots and ask about his parents.

"Well Naruto-Kun, this information is a SS-Class secret and cannot be uttered out of this office, but if you find someone trustworthy enough, and you run it by me, you may tell them." Sighing and deciding not to delay any further the Hokage asked, "What do know about the Yondaime, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto not really connecting the lines of logic, scratched the back of his head, "Well not a whole lot, he defeated the Kyuubi No Kitsune (Naruto knew not to divulge his little run in with the demon and so he stayed blissfully ignorant for the time being), he died protecting this village and died without a wife or an heir, why?" Naruto did not know about his father or his mother; the Kyuubi, though he had some suspicions, never brought this up to the boy.

"Well Naruto the Yondaime, whose name was Minato Namikaze, was your father and did have a wife, her name was Kushina Uzumaki." As the words left the man's mouth, Naruto instantly connected the woman's last name to his. However before Naruto could ask a question, Hiruzen continued, "Your mother was a jinjuriki, one who has a Bijuu or tailed beast, sealed inside of them. You are also a jinjuriki, of the Kyuubi. Though I'm sure you know by now." Naruto nodded his head as he did know but was curious as to how the old man knew, he shrugged it off and kept listening.

"The Yondaime was an expert in fuinjutsu, the art of sealing, and could not kill the demon, Kyuubi. Instead when the bijuu broke free of your mother on October the tenth, eight years ago; the day you were born, Minato sealed the Kyuubi into the only baby born that day, you."

Naruto being teary eyed learning the truth asked, "How did they die?"

The old man, wishing not to have his job anymore calmly explained, "Naruto, your mother and father died simultaneously, protecting you from one of Kyuubi's attacks. Once the attack was prevented, your father used the Shiki Fūin (**reaper death seal**). He sacrificed his life to seal one half of the Kyuubi's chakra in you, the other half I figure dissipated into the world. Your father's last orders to me were as followed, '**Hiruzen, you will re-take the position of Hokage until you find a better candidate to do so. My son, Naruto is to have his mother's last name, so he does not carry the burden of my enemies. Lastly, my son should be seen as a hero for jailing this demon, nothing less. Best of luck my friend and gomenasai.'**

After hearing all of this Naruto cried for a good half hour knowing that his father and mother loved him and they wanted him to be a hero. He would make his father proud and become the next Hokage, he swore it. Naruto then spoke up after wiping many tears away, "Jiji was I left anything?"

Half-smiling, the Hokage pulled out a scroll from a safe under his desk, and unsealed its contents. "This Naruto is the key to the Namikaze estate. It is located to the eastern side of the village a few blocks from the Hyuuga and Inuzuka compounds. There is also his financials which you can't access until you are 16 years old but there is one last surprise from your mother's side of the family."

"What is it Jiji?" Hiruzen pointed to Naruto's jacket, "Boy, do you see the swirl patch on all the Konoha uniforms?" getting a nod from the boy, he continued, "That is the symbol of the great Uzumaki Clan, they helped with the formation of Konoha alongside the Shodaime, Hashirama Senju, Tsunade's grandfather. In return for their efforts, the Uzumaki (even though they lived in Mizu no Kuni(**Water Country**)) were made an honorary clan of Konoha. Once you reach the age of 16 along with the inheritance, you will be give the Clan head status."

Naruto, not being able to take all this promptly passed out due to over-stimulation. Jiraiya picked the boy up over his shoulder and before he and Tsunade left the room, he undid the seals and called out, "Hey old man, enjoy the paperwork, Tsunade-hime and I are going to take Naruto out on the town… well once he wakes up." After give a grumble Hiruzen sighed and got back to his paperwork until his door was forced open and his two advisors gave him some news I didn't want to deal with, "Hokage-sama, the council is ready for the meeting."

**I know this ending was kind of rushed but what did you think?  
I enjoy making the little character side-stories to break up content, I hope you did too. There will only be two more chapters until the time skip (Hiashi's possible approval and the rescue Sasuke Arc. I will be skipping the academy stuff and you see why.**

**As always review and share.  
-Enigma508**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth Revealed

**The Boy Who Wanted Love**  
By: Enigma508

**Hello again my faithful readers. Here comes chapter 5 of my fanfic. To respond to reviews and not naming names (you know who you are) I am so happy that I'm getting people curious and intriguing people. It means so much for me to have 50 favorites and 86 followers. And the 4,702 view count isn't too shabby. Thanks guys.  
-Mike (P.S. - Feel free to ask any questions in the reviews I love reading them [Personal or not])  
On to the story…**

Chapter 5: Truth

Naruto woke up to the sound of a ticking clock. He rubbed his eyes trying to ease the blur. As soon as the room came into focus, he was confused. The room around him was completely different than his apartment. There was new and unbroken furniture strewn about, there was no graffiti, and a thick layer of dust was encasing everything around him. Naruto became suspicious of his new surroundings, as it seemed to belong to a family.

'_This is a home. I don't own a home. I better get out of here before they come back and have me arrested._" Naruto thought to himself as he crept on his tiptoes towards the door. But as soon he was five yards away, the handle jiggled. '_Kuso_' Naruto mentally cursed and ran to the nearest closet to hide. He prayed to any deity that would listen to him; praying to not be caught. He figured if not doing anything got him beat, what would trespassing earn him?

But the blond boy's prayers fell on deaf ears as he heard footsteps near the closet door. He turned and curled into a vertical fetal position, in fear of what the home-owner would do to him. But he felt a hand and shoulder and heard a familiar voice.

"Naruto, it's me, Jiraiya. You can come out no one is angry." The white haired Sannin stood with a sincere smile as Naruto turned and hugged his godfather with old tears of fear and newly formed tears of joy in his eyes.

"Jiraiya-daifu, I was so scared that the person who owns this house was going to find me, let's get out of here before we get in trouble!" Naruto tugged the sleeve of Jiraiya but he stood still with a smirk on his face. "Daifu, what's so goddamn funny, I am going to in trouble if I'm caught."

The man just shook his head and couched down to Naruto's eye level, "Naruto-kun, two things; one: cut the _daifu_ crap, it makes me feel old. Secondly, do you remember anything from that meeting we just had?" Naruto scratched his head as he recalled the meeting.

"Well there was the academy stuff, I met you two, I learned about my parents and then my…" Naruto cut himself off as he smacked his forehead with his palm. "Wow I am a baka; this is the Namikaze estate isn't it?" Jiraiya just simply nodded as he motioned for the boy to follow him.

"Gaki, I'm glad you aren't completely brain dead. Now come on, let me give you the grand tour." Naruto leaped to his feet and followed the man. Jiraiya showed him the now fully stocked kitchen, which he filled while Naruto was unconscious. He filled it with all the essentials for a ninja's diet, but also got him so instant ramen that the boy was so fond of.

Next came the bathrooms, which to no surprise, were huge as well but pretty basic with a regular tub and shower with glass doors, and the simple sinks and toilets (all of which were cast in marble). After the oh-so eventful bathroom trip, Jiraiya showed Naruto the master bedroom. A luscious king sized bed with black satin sheets covered the bed. Jiraiya bragged about how Minato got those sheets imported from the finest seamstress in Hi no Kuni.

"Oi gaki, imagine all the ladies you could… entertain on this bed, it so soft, you just want to snuggle up all night." The blonde sensing perverseness when he saw it smacked the Sannin in the head and muttered, "Ero-Daifu. Don't you think a bit young for _**that**_?" And he got a "Gaki." in return.

After exploring a little more in the house, Naruto was lead into the basement. "Now Naruto, this is a sacred place, or at least it was to your father. This is the Namikaze library, it holds as much if not more than the old man's library. You must treat the scrolls with the utmost care and respect. Understood?" The man got a nod as he smirked and moved onto the rest of the basement and then the door that lead to the backyard.

In the backyard, there was a field, about the same size as a small training ground. Alongside the gate, was a small dojo that held average weapons and practice equipment. Jiraiya explained Minato's and Kushina's weapons were also off limits until he earned his inheritance. Naruto pouted for a while until he saw steam rising. Following the path he saw the back most corner of the property had a small hot spring that seemed to fit plenty.

"Well Naruto," Jiraiya started, "There is one last thing I must say before I leave, the gate up front is a special seal made by your father. It recognizes the chakra of a few people. Both the old man and I are allowed entrance, due to our close relations with Minato-sama. Tsunade is allowed for the same reason for her ties with Kushina. And finally any decedent of your parent's or yourself can open the gate, since it was originally a blood seal. For now the old man made this key for you," Jiraiya handed Naruto a slip of paper that had funny squiggles on it, "This will give you access to the property, until you can properly control your chakra."

As the gates swung open, Jiraiya turned to Naruto, gave him one last hug and wished him a good night. Shrugging off the fact he wasn't tired, due his unconsciousness, he decided it was early enough to set out to find Hinata. He went inside and put a cloak over his hair and his facial features. He figured most villagers didn't know he was released from the hospital and he wanted to keep it that way. After locking the gate behind him, Naruto and his mysterious visage, started the hunt for his new girlfriend.

**With Hinata**

Hinata now looked at the sun and realized there were a few more hours in the day, she told her father that she was going out with friends to get dinner and wouldn't be back until sunset. Hiashi simply nodded his head and shooed her away with a fake smile that Hinata was leery about. She shook it off, thinking it was just something he was reading when she walked in.

Hinata left the property of the Hyuuga and headed towards the market place. She hoped to run into any of the friends she made when she visited other clans, or even better she was hoping to see a certain boy with a bundle of blonde spikes on his head. As she entered the center of town where the shopping district was, she immediately saw her neighboring clan's heir, Kiba Inuzuka. She was elated to see a familiar face and ran up to him.

While this went on, Neji stalked on the roofs, watching his cousin. Since he was a year older than Hinata, he was already in the academy; hence he was able to manipulate his chakra to a certain extent to keep his presence hidden from the Hyuuga heir.

"Kiba-kun, how are you doing?" Hinata called out waving her hand. The dog-boy turned and smirked seeing his secret crush, "Oh hey Hinata-chan, I'm fine, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh, me? I'm j-just here to find some friends and get s-something to eat, what about you?" Kiba just shrugged, "Uhh, you know just grabbing some produce for dinner tonight. You know Hinata; you are more than welcome to my house for dinner. My mom's leaving early tonight for a meeting so we can just relax together, or star gaze or whatever." Kiba smirked, trying to work some Inuzuka charm.

"Ano… Kiba-kun I would love to, but I am supposed to be home by sunset and I'm meeting my friends in a few minutes for dinner. B-but we will hang out sometime, as friends should." Hinata finished her sentence with a smile that displayed, 'I like you, but as friend.' Kiba was emotionally crushed that he was 'just a friend'.

"Well, have a fun time Hinata-chan; have fun seeing your friends." Kiba turned on his heel and started walking down the road, trying to get home as soon as possible. Neji, who was still tailing Hinata, put it down in his notes that the Inuzuka could be her mystery suitor, for he did not hear the conversation they had.

After another hour of walking around aimlessly, Hinata came to a famous local food stop, Ichiraku Raman. She normally wouldn't have gone into such an establishment with an escort, but since she was alone and her stomach growled with pangs of hunger, she walked inside.

"WELCOME TO ICHIRAKU!" Teuchi Ichiraku said with his back turned, since he was cooking a meal of Ramen. After sitting on the stool, Hinata picked up the menu and stared for a minute. She was about to pick something, until a whisper hit her ear, "_Hey, I hear the miso ramen is the best._" Hinata's head shot up as she recognized the voice.

"NARUTO-KUN?!" she instantly jumped out of her skin and breathed heavily at the close proximity of Naruto's face to hers. As she got her senses back she leaned over and hugged the boy, happy to see him out of his hospital garb.

"Yeah Hinata-chan it's me, how lucky is it I ran into you here of all places. I was going to find you later, like I said, but luckily you came to me!" He flashed his foxy grin as he felt safe and warm in her gentle embrace. "Hey old man Teuchi, meet Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan this is Teuchi Ichiraku, best chef in Konoha."

"Ahh so a Hyuuga graces us with their presence, a pleasure." The man said with a small curtsy. "So Miss Hinata, what will it be?" Hinata didn't think twice as she raised her head to the man, "I hear you have a most exquisite miso ramen; I believe I will have one bowl please." She said in a sarcastic tone, making both men chuckle. To be honest Hinata hated the whole regality thing, she wished she was treated like every other girl. Teuchi smiled and took the sarcasm in stride and bowed, "Right away, Hinata-sama."

Hinata let out a small giggle and turned to her new boyfriend. "So Naruto-kun, why did you want to see me out so soon?" Hinata held a smile and looked to Naruto for his answer. "Well Hinata-chan, I have story that I must tell you, but not here. We need to head to my favorite spot in Konoha to find peace before I tell it to you."

Hinata was glad for two reasons, one she was intrigued by the mystery of a story, but more importantly she was happy to see Naruto's apparent 180 from his depression he was feeling just a few days ago, she could feel the warmth radiate off his smile and his overall being.

Hinata simply nodded as she accepted the parameters. Just as that occurred Teuchi came back with Hinata's first bowl and Naruto twelfth bowl. After a quick, "Itadakimasu!" they both dug into their food, eating in silence until both were filled and ready to leave. Naruto left enough ryo to cover his and Hinata's tab and thanked the ramen maker as he left.

Neji perked up seeing the indigo hair leaving the ramen shop with a most detestable sight. '_Shit, she's holding the boy's hand_' Neji knew Hiashi was going to have a field day with this information. He got up and continued to follow the couple down the road, via the rooftops. He chose to grit his teeth as he detested the mere presence of the boy, but powered through the hate as Hiashi would be most pleased with even more information on this 'relationship.'

**Back with Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto held Hinata's hand but put up his hood after a few feet, to avoid glare from the populace. Soon enough Naruto had Hinata close her eyes as he guided her to a grassy field. The field had a slight breeze floating over it that pushed the flowers and grass to and fro. The sun cast over the land scape as it was maybe a half hour before sunset. Naruto took a breath and told the girl, "Ok Hinata-chan, open your eyes."

Hinata opened her eyes and blinked out the blurriness. When everything was in focus, she gasped at the sight. The town of Konoha sprawled out in its entire glory right in front her eyes. She then realized she was in the only place that could hold this kind of view, the top of the Hokage Monument.

"N-Naruto-kun, this is so beautiful. I wonder why it isn't a tourist destination or a park or something." Hinata asked to herself marveling at the sight before her. Naruto then spoke in a slightly saddened but still in a joking manner.

"Well, after my little display of self-lynching, they probably figured it's too dangerous for civilians." Naruto then crept to Hinata's side and sat them in the grass, just watching the sun turning the sky different pastel colors. He eventually mustered the courage to stretch his arm around the no longer shy girl and pulled her into a side hug.

"Hinata-chan I brought you here for two reasons." Earning a quizzical look that signaled him to continue. "One, I wanted to show you the second most beautiful sight in Hi no Kuni, it pales in comparison to you though;" Hinata blushed and giggled as she continued to the blonde boys reasoning. "Secondly, I needed to tell you a SS class secret, _away_ from prying ears." Naruto said completely unknowing of the Hyuuga prodigy that heard every one of his words.

"What is it Naruto-kun? You can tell me anything." Hinata said separating themselves, making sure they had eye to eye contact. Naruto took a deep breath and told his girlfriend his deepest secrets, he only had two but they were huge.

"First, what do you know about the Yondaime?" Hinata took the question as a bit of a curveball. "Ano, I don't know much except he sacrificed himself killing a demon eight years ago, why?" Hinata was baffled by what connected the boy sitting in front of her, and the Yondaime.

"Well the story told is partially true, the Yondaime did make the ultimate sacrifice to **defeat** the Kyuubi no Kitsune, eight years ago. I say defeat because, even he wasn't strong enough to kill a demon, so he did the next best thing; he sealed it in a baby boy." Hinata gasped at the awful truth, "D-did that boy l-live? If so, d-do y-you know who it is?" Hinata's right hand was up to her mouth slightly, showing her horror.

Naruto sighed and nodded, "That boy was the Yondaime's son, the only boy born on that day, during the sealing both the boy's kaa-san and tou-san saved him from a deadly attack from Kyuubi." Hinata was on the verge of tears hearing this sad tale. "Ano, do you know his name?" Once again Naruto just nodded at Hinata's question. "Hinata-chan, do you know my birthday?" Hinata nodded confused once again and said without hesitation, "October, tenth the same… day as… the…Oh my god Naruto-kun y-you're t-the the…" Hinata was just cut off their as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Yes Hinata-chan, I am the jailor for Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, most powerful demon in the known world. And the boy the Yondaime sealed said demon into, his son, is me." Naruto's expression stayed blank, trying not to show emotion in order to clearly see Hinata's reaction.

The indigo haired girl just sat stunned, at all the information thrown at her 8 year old mind. Her boyfriend was not only the son of the greatest Hokage ever, but he held a demon within him. She knew of Naruto's action and could not hate him for what was burdened on him. For the second time in her life, she had clarity. The heiress now knew just _why_ the villagers looked at Naruto with such disdain.

Hinata looked at the ground and started to cry, she had no idea of the pain, the burden, the mask Naruto had kept behind his knuckle head smile. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. The girl's head rested on his shoulder, tears rattled off her face as she bawled. "Naruto-kun I'm so sorry, sorry I wasn't there for you, sorry for the pain you had to go through alone, gomenasai." The words came out choppy as she hiccupped occasionally.

Naruto pushed Hinata back slightly to look into her bloodshot/ lavender eyes, "Y-you're not angry, you don't hate me for what I hold, you don't think of me as the Kyuubi?" Naruto did not expect this reaction. Hinata just bolstered herself and smiled, "Of course not Naruto-kun, the Naruto-kun I know is no demon, he is just a misunderstood boy who is lovable, kind, smart and very handsome." Hinata blushed at her last statement but meant every word.

Naruto, with tears in his eyes, pulled Hinata back into the embrace and whispered in her ear, "Arigato, Hinata-chan. I love you and I will keep my promise to protect you."

As the two remained kneeled on the ground, a certain eavesdropper couldn't believe his ears. Neji thought with his mouth agape, '_Naruto-baka, he… he has a demon in him? And he's near Hinata-Sama. Not only that he's the Yondaime's son too? Why is he treated the way he's treated? It's not his fault he carries such a burden._'

Neji, then and there, knew what he would do and bolted for the Hyuuga compound.

**At the Hyuuga Compound**

"Hiashi-sama, Neji of the first branch family requests your presence." A servant said outside of Hiashi's office. "Let him in." came an even and calm response.

Neji walked through the door and bowed and then kneeled in front his uncle with a blank expression. After activating some security seals Hiashi spoke up. "Report!" Without flinching Neji gave a clear response, "Hinata-sama did not have many interactions, she did see friends, and one friend in particular was intriguing." Hiashi who was now intrigued himself motioned for the boy to continue.

A smirk came across Neji's face as he could now be as let out his cunning report, "Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama ran into another member of a Konoha clan; one Kiba Inuzuka. I couldn't hear much due my distance; if I got any closer, I risked being caught. Kiba made blatant advances towards Hinata-sama. What the words they exchanged, once again, I could not hear. Hinata though did not seem deterred or disgusted. From then she departed from the Inuzuka and walked around and on her way to the compound now."

Hiashi nodded and commended the boy for his work but had one last question, "Neji, was this the only distinguishable altercation she got into?" Neji just sat back on his heels slightly and nodded, "Hai." Hiashi took the boy's word to heart and dismissed the boy, "Good work as always Neji, Hinata's training begins at sunrise, don't be late. I shall look into the Inuzuka boy's intentions and talk to Tsume-san. Dismissed." Neji once again responded with a "Hai." and left the room.

As the door closed behind him Neji thought to himself, _'Hinata, I will see the truth for myself and I will give Naruto-san a chance to see if he is worthy of you. As your guardian, I will make sure you get strong and are happy, such is a duty of a branch Hyuuga.'_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**So what did you think, yes I am making Neji a nicer person in this fic.  
Will Hiashi find out the truth?  
Will Naruto show Hinata his home?  
Will Naruto keep his mask or shed it?  
Will Sasuke leave the village?**

**All this answered next time on The Boy Who Wanted Love.**

_**AS ALWAYS REVIEW AND SHARE.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontations

**The Boy Who Wanted Love**  
By: Enigma508

**Hello once again my readers, Mike here with chapter 6 of TBWWL (Catchy acronym I know). Well anyways, this chapter will take us to the time skip. I know it seems sudden, but there are a few reasons behind this. One, I cannot right lemons about 8 years olds, nor 12 year olds (it's not my style). Two, the original series has been told over so many times I can't stand it. Three, I find Shippuden more interesting with more fleshed out characters and personalities. On the topic of Neji, he's one of my favorite characters (damn you Kishimoto, you know what you did to him) so I decided to make him a more methodical guy not a fate driven nut-job.  
Anyways on with the story…**

**Chapter 6: Confrontations**

Back in the field on top of the Hokage Monument, two children hugged and sat as they watched the sun sink back into the ether of night. At that point the two stood and pecked each other on the cheek and went their separate ways, each having a smile on their faces that would not go away soon. Naruto got to the Namikaze estate easy enough without being recognized, Hinata on the other hand was noticed as soon as she stepped on the property of the Hyuuga compound.

With a small, "EEP!" Hinata was pulled aside as she looked into the eyes of her personal escort and cousin Neji. "Hinata-sama, can I speak to you… _in private_?" Neji had desperation in his eyes, he yearned for an answer that only Hinata could answer. Hinata simply nodded her head as they sped towards the only safe place for them, Hinata's room.

Once safely inside and a few locking and sound seals were activated, Hinata sat on her bed and motioned for Neji to sit across from her on a desk chair. "Neji-nii san, why do you need to speak to me so urgently?" The girl had an extremely messed up day, from Kiba's advances, to Naruto's confession, now Neji needed to ask her an urgent question.

"Hinata-sama, what I am about to tell you is a secret and cannot be spoken out of this room, can I trust you?" Hinata nodded and let Neji continue, "Hinata-sama, today I was given the task of following you on your little adventure today," he noticed Hinata's eyes widen but she remained calm but reassured her, "Don't worry Hiashi does not know about Naruto, yet."

"Neji-nii san, why would my father want to spy on me?" Hinata felt a pang of betrayal in her heart, she hurt because her own father spied on her instead of trusting her word.

Neji sighed and told Hinata the parameters of his mission, "Hinata-sama, my mission was to spy on you, yes, but it was more of a mission to see when you would see this 'probable suitor'. But Hiashi did not expect results so soon." Hinata eyes got wide again, "Neji-nii san what did you say to tou-san **exactly**?"

Neji smirked a bit and told his cousin, "When I tailed you to the marketplace, I saw you run into that Inuzuka, Kiba I believe. Well I couldn't hear what he said but I could tell he was trying to make advances towards you, good job on shutting him down though. What I told Hiashi was that 'The Inuzuka boy seemed interested in you.' Nothing more and nothing less, so it wasn't a lie, more like an omission of truth." Neji then got a hug from his cousin, which caught him completely off guard.

"Arigato nii-san, arigato. But Neji-nii san, did you follow me and Naruto-kun?" Hinata got a nod and a straight face, she then back away, "How much did you hear?" Internally, Hinata was trembling; if Neji heard Naruto's secret then there was a possibility of it leaking. As the internal conflict churned in Hinata's stomach, Neji said the one word she didn't want to hear,

"Everything."

Hinata was on the verge of fainting, Neji now knew of Naruto's tenant and his legacy. "Neji-nii san, please do not tell my tou-san about this! He'd kill Naruto-kun if he found out." Tears started to fall down her face as she pled.

"Hinata-sama, you have my word, as a Hyuuga, that this secret will not leave my lips, as it would make you upset and it is my duty to keep you as happy as I can. But please do me a favor and answer a question for me, do you and Naruto-san truly care for one another?"

Hinata's facial features became a bit more lax, and after a deep breath, she responded, "Neji-nii san, we have a connection like nothing else I've ever felt before. Even being apart now hurts a little bit. He cares for me like you wouldn't believe, but tomorrow if you want to talk to him, after the academy, I will introduce you two."

Neji softly smiled, "Hinata-sama, I appreciate it, arigato. I must see for myself, though, if he is truly capable of making you happy. But enough of this petty stuff, I will leave you to your thoughts and see you tomorrow morning for training."

"Goodnight, Neji-nii san." Hinata smiled and got ready for bed as soon as he was out of the room. Her head hit the pillow as she saw the moon; a small sincere smile was cast upon her face. "Kaa-san, look over me as these next few years are going to be tough, but with Naruto-kun, Neji-nii san and Hanabi-imouto, it should be easier." As a small tear of joy slid down her face, she shut her eyes and fell into the bliss of sleep.

**Next Day, at the academy (after classes)**

Everything had gone as expected in the academy, in Naruto's class there were the usual students that were civilians, who would someday become cannon fodder, and then there were the clan ninja. Shikamaru Nara sat in the back of the class dozing off as usual but nobody worried for the genius. Shikamaru's best friend, Chouji Akamichi, whose clan was best known for their rotundness, sat there munching a bag of BBQ chips while a blonde nagged his ear off. That platinum blonde was Ino Yamanaka, heiress to the top interrogation clan in Konoha.

A few rows in front of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, sat an eerily quiet boy. Said boy had a high color that covered his mouth; he wore thick brimmed sunglass, even indoors, and had bugs crawling all over him. This bug boy was the heir to the Aburame clan, Shino. Across the row sat a certain canine that the females knew all too well. Kiba Inuzuka sat away from Shino, in fear of fleas getting to him or his familiar, Akamaru. The women in class knew him as a hormonal mutt who tries to womanize anything with tits.

Two rows from the front sat the remainder of the familiar cast. A raven haired boy sat with his hands clasped in front of his mouth, looking as bored as could be. Sasuke Uchiha sat brooding as usual. Being the last of his clan, that was loyal to Konoha, Sasuke was pampered by the town council; but didn't mean he didn't know what hard work was. Next to the avenger, sat a loud mouthed, pink haired banshee; who doted on Sasuke day-in and day-out. Sakura Haruno, was a regular civilian but had a lot of potential, both in the ninja field and for splitting ear drums.

Across from them sat the couple of Hinata and Naruto, nothing more needs to be said. Their sitting next to each other seemed nothing more than coincidental, as word of their relationship had not spread, like Neji promised. Speaking of Neji and his future teammates, they were a year ahead of the regular lot, so they had a different sensei.

Class went smoothly as Naruto kept his mask of the lovable oaf. He did not pretend to have a crush on Sakura, as he was content with no punches to his facial region. That didn't mean that he wasn't still bullied. He was tripped, hit with books, and called names like demon; it seemed not all the adults obeyed the laws on keeping Naruto's secret, a secret.

When class was over, Naruto headed to the training field to practice with the package of rusty and dull kunai and shurikens that Mizuki-teme gave to him. He was in the process of trying to hit the target when a voice called to him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, may I have a word with you… _in private_?" Naruto turned to see Neji Hyuuga standing on a log post with his arms crossed. Naruto gulped as he knew of Neji's abilities via Hinata's stories. "S-sure Neji-san, umm where is a more private place for you?"

Neji then smirked a bit and said, "How about the top of the Hokage monument?" Naruto then seemed a bit skeptical, but Neji seemed innocent enough to not realize what went on the night before. "Sure Neji, see you there as soon as I clean up, okay?" Neji just hmph'd and nodded, before walking away.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, Neji saw the orange and black clad boy coming on the horizon. "So Neji-san what was **so** important you needed to come here to tell me?"

Neji not being one for dancing around the point got right into the fray with the same question he asked Hinata, "Naruto-san this is a very important secret, can I have your word that you will not to speak of what I'm about to tell you?" Naruto saw the seriousness in the Hyuuga's eyes; he dropped his mask a bit and gave a serious nod back.

"Naruto-san, last night Hiashi-sama assigned me to follow Hinata-sama. Don't worry; he knows nothing about you two, yet. But anyways, I saw and _**heard**_ everything, and I mean **everything** that was said last night." Neji paused and waited for Naruto's response.

"So, do you hate me? I mean I must have killed a few Hyuuga that night, right? Do you hate me because of what I hold?" Neji smirked at the boy's pessimistic questions and just put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Naruto-san didn't you hear me, I said I heard everything. That means I know your captive is not of your doing. I only care for one thing at the moment, it's not the Kyuubi, nor is it your father." Naruto's eyes got wide at Neji's apathy towards his demon.

"T-then why bring me up here, or talk to me at all?" Naruto was curious as well as concerned at Neji's angle.

"I am always on a mission Naruto-san, and that mission is to protect Hinata-sama and always make her as happy as I can. That's why you're here Naruto-san; I need to know your feelings, your intentions and your reasoning behind 'loving' my cousin." Neji stepped back and crossed his arms but kept his expression blank letting Naruto know he wasn't mad.

Naruto smiled a bit at the warm feeling in his chest as he thought of the indigo haired girl he loved so much. "Neji-san, do you know what it feels like to be alone?" Neji was taken back a bit at the sudden question. "I do know somewhat, my father died five years ago in place of his twin, my uncle. I never knew my mother as she died shortly after my birth." Neji looked a little distraught at the memories but sucked his lip as he looked back to the boy.

"That is sad, true, but at least you had an uncle that took care of you, and a cousin that loves you and respects you. Me, well I was orphaned at birth, then kicked out of the orphanage when I could walk. I was left defenseless until Hokage-Jiji bought me an apartment. Even then I was unsupervised and beaten… well I'm getting off topic now."

Naruto took a breath and looked up again, "Neji-san, the reason why I love Hinata-chan so much, is she fills that hole in my heart left by the pain of loneliness. It hurts when she's not near me, it makes me feel lonely again." Neji opened his eyes a bit as both Hinata and Naruto were pained by their separation. "When she hugs me or even talks to me, there is no evil, no pain that can dampen my happiness. She loves me back which is the crazy part."

"No one has ever truly 'loved' me. Hokage-Jiji, yeah he cares for me, like a grandson but he doesn't love me, or at least he doesn't show it. Hinata-chan on the other hand, loves me, not for who my father was, not for my looks or my strength; but for me and nothing else. She looks past the demon and sees my real self. That is why I love Hinata-chan."

Neji did something he rarely does, he smiled; he smiled a genuine, heart-filled smile. He walked up to Naruto and once again put his hand on his shoulder and looked him dead on in the eyes.

"Naruto-san, you have my approval. And Hiashi-sama will not know of you and Hinata-sama, but I give you two bits of advice. One; keep your relationship on the shadows, we don't want Hiashi-sama or anyone else berating Hinata-sama on her friends. Secondly; **do not break Hinata's heart, or I will hurt you in a way that's worse than anything Hiashi-sama can dream of, understood?**" Naruto simple held his resolve and nodded.

"You have my word Neji-san, if I ever hurt Hinata-chan, I would hurt myself far sooner than you could get to me. I promise you this, and I never break a promise." Naruto smiled and put his thumb up as started to depart from Neji. Neji just stood in the clearing and wondered at what fate had in store for the future of those two.

**Events leading to the Time Skip**

And so life continued on for the next four years Hinata went on more 'picnics with friends' and 'market trips' with an escort from Neji, who fed Hiashi false information. When Graduation came up, Mizuki sensei, tried to intentionally mess with Naruto's exam. But after some deliberation with Iruka, they set up Mizuki and found out his true intentions of giving the scroll of sealing to his master Orochimaru. After quickly dispatching with the traitor, Naruto was passed and made a Genin. As a sort of congratulatory present to Naruto, Kurama taught Naruto the Kage Bunshin Jutsu, which paired perfectly with his extraordinary chakra reserves.

The teams were split normally, and sensei's and missions went as cannon. As Naruto revealed more of his demonic power (like in the wave arc) Sasuke grew jealous, as strived to become stronger and surpass the 'dead last dobe'.

In the Chunin Exams, Sasuke was attacked by Orochimaru and was infected with his lecherous curse seal. All matches went as normal, with the exception of Naruto vs. Neji and Neji vs. Hinata, as they were more jovial and not driven by proving destiny and fate. Naruto quickly made an ally in Gaara no Sabuku by showing him the benefits of having friends and precious people in his life.

In the Orochimaru vs. the Sandaime, Naruto came in too late to help his Jiji before he passed. But Orochimaru was unlucky as his old sensei took away the use of his arms with the Shiki Fujin. In his final words he congratulated the Genin for their efforts and decreed that his pupil, Tsunade Senju would be the Godaime Hokage, a position that she begrudgingly accepted, knowing the work that came with it, but she would do it for Nawaki and Dan.

But slowly as Naruto's power grew, so did Sasuke's jealousy. One day when he was approached by the Sound Ninja Four, he was offered training by the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru. He sprung at the opportunity, so he could surpass not only his brother, Itachi, but his rival, Naruto.

A new team comprised of Naruto, Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru, Neji and led by the newly appointed Chunin, Shikamaru. As the sound four fled with Sasuke in a sort of power chamber, the Konoha Nin stopped and eliminated each in one on one battles, with no casualties but heavy injuries. They even got aid from the green spandex wearing Rock Lee and the three Suna siblings, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari.

**At the Konoha Gates**

After failing to bring the Uchiha back to his home, Naruto fell into a slight sense of depression. He failed to protect a comrade and more importantly, he broke a promise he had with Sakura. But the Super Pervert of Konoha offered Naruto something that lightened his mood instantly. Jiraiya offered Naruto personal training for him, and him alone, for three years.

Slightly saddened by the offer, he ran it by Hinata. She teared up of course, and wanted Naruto not to go, but this was not the time to be selfish. She made a deal though that was a two-step plan.

As Naruto was being trained by Jiraiya outside of the village, she, along with the other Kunoichi, would train underneath the other Sannin loyal to Konoha; Tsunade. With her precise chakra control, medical training from Tsunade would come easy. Ino would train under medical as well but Sakura would be the main pupil of Tsunade, learning the art to her chakra-enhanced strength.

Secondly, as soon as Naruto was back in Konoha, they would unveil his family secrets as well as their relationship. Hinata chuckled a bit at how women would chomp at the bits, to get a piece of Naruto. But she knew the blonde was hers, all hers.

Now, Naruto and Jiraiya stood at the gates with their departure party consisting of Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji. After shaking all the hands of his comrades, Naruto approached Hinata. He announced to the group, "What you're about to see is an SS class secret." As everybody tilted their head in confusion, Naruto tilted his head and kissed Hinata deeply.

Both kissers hugged in a tight embrace and didn't break for a good minute. "N-Naruto-kun, hurry back, I don't think I can go three years without you, but I will be strong." She kissed him on the forehead and told him "Write as often as you can, I want to know where you are, what you're doing and you're going so I can write back, 'kay?" Naruto simply nodded and broke the embrace as he turned away to join his sensei. A few meters away, the blonde gaki, turned around and knew when he returned, the village would see him in a new way.

**And end of the regular series.  
I know I kind of rushed the ending but I needed to move on. Next chapter the Namikaze Returns. The council and civilians will see Naruto in a whole new light. **

**Also, Hinata has a 'welcome back gift' for Naruto returns. That's right LEMON NEXT CHAPTER, rejoice. **

**As always REVIEW AND SHARE**

**-Mike/ Enigma508**


	7. Chapter 7: Revelations

**The Boy Who Wanted Love**  
By: Enigma508

**PRE NOTEE: LATENESS IS DUE TO FOOTBALL AND AP CLASSED  
Hello again, chapter 7 now introduces the beginning of Shippuden, with Naruto's return. Before I say anything, I'm going to address some review, once again no names (you know who you are). Thanks for the positive feedback and critiques, It helps me progress with the story, I write for you guys not for me. For the issue of not powering Naruto up enough, I'm sorry, I just wanted his mask to stay in place until his return; trust me on the Gaara retrieval arc comes; you'll see his power.  
If I skipped parts of the original Naruto series, I will come back with flashback (this and next chapter) or it's tough shit, write your own series and send me the link, I love reading other fics so please do so. Also the time skip was the same 3-4 years (I said the academy was 4 years, so when Naruto left like cannon, he was 12.)  
Anyways onto the chapter (BTW LONG CHAPTER AHEAD)**

**P.S- I put a lot of work into the chapter, if you read, please review**

**Chapter 7: Revelations**

It was a particular quiet day in Konohagakure, a peace fell over the civilian population, the reason they didn't realize. On the ninja side of the village, it seemed quiet but more somber. Most ninja were missing a certain blonde that annoyed them to no end, but he was the friendliest comrade they've ever seen.

Kotetsu and Izumo sat at their post in front of the large gate of Konoha. Izumo leaned on his hand and sighed, "Man, it's boring 'round here, I wish something would happen." As if heard by Kami herself, two blurs could be seen in the distance. As they approached the gates both Chunin shifted upright and said their normal spiel.

"Halt! Who are you and what business do you have with Konoha?" Kotetsu said not recognizing the man and his teenage companion.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin and Naruto Uzumaki, here to return home after training for a few years." The man with long, spiked hair said, the companion just nodded. "Wow Naruto-san you've grown quite a bit, haven't you?" Izumo said not really believing his eyes as the boy just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

After getting all the papers cleared, Jiraiya and Naruto headed into town. Every civilian they passed just smiled and nodded at the two, well mainly Jiraiya, as they didn't recognize Naruto. The farther they got into town the more nostalgia Naruto felt.

'_That's where Hinata and I had our first date, and that's the alley where Team 7 found Tora a lot, and that's where I first met Sasuke._' Naruto looked down a bit and frowned at the memory of his comrade turned traitor. But as they were reaching the Hokage's office, Naruto noticed a tuft of pink out of the corner of his eye. He knew it was Sakura, but he had plans to attend to, so he let her be for now.

Jiraiya and Naruto slipped into the Hokage's office unnoticed, and were greeted by an ecstatic Shizune; who promptly jumped and hugged the duo. After greetings and bruised ribs, both mentor and student were lead into the Hokage's office.

"Enter!" came a bored voice from behind a desk. The door opened and Tsunade looked up to see who interrupted her from the joyous task of paperwork. But what she saw made her so elated; ten years of paperwork couldn't dampen her joy right now.

"Jiraiya, Naruto-kun, it's so good to see the both of you! Wow Naruto-kun, you got taller and I like the new threads, less orange, good." Naruto, after rubbing his now cracked ribs, blushed a bit and thanked her for the compliment. Naruto got a new outfit when he was out training with Jiraiya; reluctantly he ditched the idea of a larger orange jumpsuit. Instead, Naruto wore his normal hitai-ate on his forehead, but with black cloth now.

Covering his torso was black tee shirt with fishnet underneath it. As an overcoat, he wore a black jacket with orange flames on the bottom as well as an orange Uzumaki swirl on the back. For pants he wore the common blue cargo pants with standard Kunai and Shuriken holsters. But he held one extra pouch. For sandals, Naruto wore black standard issue shinobi sandals.

"Naruto-kun," Tsunade started, "What's with the extra pouch, carrying extra ramen?" Tsunade said comically, enticing a laugh out of the ones present.

"Umm… sort of, I keep all my sealing equipment in hear, as well as a storage seal especially for ramen." Tsunade and Shizune's face just dropped. "Jiraiya you taught the gaki the art of Fuinjutsu? How good are you brat?!" Naruto was about to answer the Hokage's question but Jiraiya intervened.

"Well a 'hello' to you Hime." Jiraiya said sarcastically, which only made Tsunade roll her eyes, "Naruto's not as good as me or his father, but he's a close second. I'd say he's better than any Jounin in the village." Once again the Hokage and her apprentice were left in shock.

"Well I'll be damned; I'll have to see your skill sometime later, ne? But anyway, Naruto you can go find your friends if you want while Jiraiya fills me on your training." Tsunade said folding her hands in front of her mouth.

"Actually, baa-chan, if I can make a request. Can you have the 'Genin 12' gather on the roof for a 'mission', if you catch my drift?" Naruto asked with a mischievous grin that the woman had missed for three years.

"Sure, but you'll have to wait for a while, Jiraiya still needs to fill me in, try to sneak into your estate, I will have Anbu come pick you up when ready." Naruto simply nodded and Shunshined out of the room.

"Okay Jiraiya, spill!" Tsunade wanted to waste little time, so she just started with the interrogation.

"Sit tight Hime, this is going to take a while."

**Flashback**

_*3 years ago_- Jiraiya and Naruto had been out on the road about a month and Jiraiya just had the boy doing physical training in between his 'research' sessions. Naruto did tell Jiraiya of his conversations between Kurama and him, and Jiraiya was concerned and relieved. He was relieved at the fact that he wouldn't have to tutor him 24/7 but at the same time, he was concerned of the fox's influence on the boy.

But that concern was cleared up when Naruto made a mental link between the demon king and the legendary Sannin. After a brief conversation of what the fox would do with the boy, Jiraiya had a new found respect for Kurama.

"Ero-sensei, when are you going to teach me real stuff?" Naruto said impatiently. "Patience gaki," Jiraiya just shook his head and sighed; he wasn't getting the boy off his back today. "I guess we can work on elemental manipulation. Do you know what your elemental signature is?" Getting a blank look back, Jiraiya handed the boy a blank sheet of paper.

"Oi, channel your chakra in the paper and we should get a result. Crinkling means lightning, tearing means wind, sogginess means water, dusty means earth and ashes mean fire." Naruto nodded and focus chakra into the paper. After a moment, the paper lifted out of his hand and tore into dozens of fragments, and then each fragment got slightly singed on their way to the ground.

"Wind seems to be your main affinity but it seems Kurama lent you some fire affinity as well, impressive. Well since I am a fire affinity myself, I can help you get control over some fire jutsu, but I don't have many connections to wind masters, you may have to wait until you get back to Konoha."

"That's awesome ero-sensei! Kurama says he'll teach me some Kitsune style taijutsu as well as some demon fire jutsu. Well let's get cracking on training." Naruto said with a smile that reached both ears.

So over the next year and a half, Kurama taught Naruto a few jutsu as well as Kurama's own taijutsu style, **Kitsunesutairu: Akuma no tsume** (Fox style, demon claws). The jutsu that Naruto were taught, had to be scaled back for the safety of the boy and anyone within a ten kilometer radius but when Kurama's chakra was tapped, the jutsu's full potential could be reached. Jiraiya helped Naruto refine his fire affinity to an expert level, he was so good that he needed no hand-signs to make **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **(fire style: great fireball jutsu).  
**(A/N here's a list of jutsu that Kurama taught Naruto:  
****Katon:** **Akuma kasai bakuhatsu**** (fire style: demon fire blast) [creates shockwave of fire]  
****Katon: Hidzume**** (fire claws) [engulfs hands in fire for extra taijutsu damage]  
****Katon: Inferunoshīrudo**** (inferno shield) [defensive jutsu creates a 130 degree fire shield around user]  
****Kitsunerirīsu:** **Tērufureiru**** (Fox release: tail flail) [Once in control of a chakra tail; gives full dexterity to said tail, for common use or combat]  
And finally one wind jutsu  
****Fuuton: Daitoppa**** (Wind style: Great Breakthrough) [Concentrated blast of wind that can amplify Suiton or Katon jutsu or knock back enemies.)**

Kurama, being the most powerful of all demons knew a thing or two about wind manipulation, but was by no means a master. But as the weeks went on, Jiraiya and Kurama taught Naruto new jutsu or how to control said jutsu but when there was one year left one of the best ideas hit Naruto when they were in a town outside of Kumogakure.

_One year ago*_- Naruto and Jiraiya walked through the small town outside Kumo that was just a tourist stop spot. When they stopped by a food shop to eat Naruto was concentrated on his jutsu training. As theories on how to improve training went on in his brain he stared blankly at the chef cooking a stew in front of him. He watched as the ladle in the stew turned and turned it created a vortex, and as the vortex happened the chef added spices. When spices hit stew it immediately changed shape.

That's when an idea hit Naruto immediately. He ran to his sensei and tugged on his sleeve. "Oi gaki, can a man eat for two seconds?" Jiraiya asked rhetorically.

"Ero sensei! I just got a new idea that needs to be tested immediately, but in a little more privacy." Jiraiya sighed and nodded as he asked the chef to make the orders to go.

The pair walked out of the town and into a wide open field and stood opposite of each other. "Okay brat, what was so important that I had to skip my meal?" Jiraiya was pissed but he was equally intrigued on what his pupil had come up with.

"Okay so you know how you can apply elements to jutsu to make them more powerful right?" Jiraiya nodded telling the boy to continue, "Well the Rasengan is just chakra manipulation, what if I added some of Kurama's chakra to it, make it an **Oni-Rasengan** (demon Rasengan)?"

Jiraiya put his fingers to his chin and pondered '_The kid's got imagination, I'll give him that. But adding bijuu chakra to a swirling mass of chakra, I don't know._' The toad sage looked to the boy with a stern face, "Naruto I will give you permission to train with Kurama on this one, but you **must obey everything he says**, and he knows how to control the bijuu chakra, not me. If you need to know any logistics on the Rasengan, let me know, understood?"

Naruto nodded, "Thanks ero sensei. I promise I will, you'll see I will make the best Rasengan ever." Naruto then ran off and made hundreds of clones to begin his last year of training. Jiraiya looked up towards the sky and shook his head, '_Minato, your boy is destined for greatness, I just I can survive his 'never say die' attitude._'

So for the next year Naruto perfected the one-handed regular Rasengan, as well as he had the basics of his Oni-Rasengan finished. He used one clone to focus Kurama's chakra into the sphere and the original maintained the Rasengan itself. The end result was a swirling sphere of demon chakra that obliterated anything in its path, once finished a pulse of demon fire ejected from his hand. This had a draw back too though; he could use two before his immense chakra supply would be near empty, it also left burns up and down the arm that held the Oni-Rasengan.

After finishing his training, Naruto was leaner and more muscular, he had a new outfit that didn't scream 'kill me' and he more powerful, he thought, than any of the Konoha 12. Feeling satisfy, both master and pupil, packed up and left for home.

**Present day in Tsunade's office**

"So hime, that's the gist of Naruto's training, Minato and Kushina would be proud of the progress he's made." He smiled and handed Tsunade the thick scroll that contain the recounting of Naruto's training, minus a few escapades the duo had on bathhouses.

"Very good, Jiraiya go get Naruto and bring him to the meeting hall; I will see you in half an hour. Anbu, go get these individuals and bring them to the waiting room that's in front of the meeting hall, do this immediately or so help me Kami." All males present nodded, in fear of what the blonde Hokage would do to their man-hoods.

**In the Konoha streets**

Sakura just got through pounding Konohamaru for showing his friends his new 'sexy jutsu' and was about to work her shift at the hospital when an Anbu landed and kneelt in front of her, "Sakura-san, the Hokage requests your presence, Shizune-san will direct you from there." Sakura nodded and dashed towards the tower, curious of what her master wanted.

This happened for the other 'Chunin 9' (**yes Naruto is once again, still a Genin, but not for long**) Chouji was found at his family's restaurant, Tenten at her family weapon shop, Ino at her flower shop, Rock Lee training with Gai, Shikamaru watching clouds on the rooftops, and the others were found at their respective clan compounds.

**In the Hokage Tower 30 minutes later**

The crowd was in an uproar, most pestering Shizune for the reason why they were all gathered. Shizune could quell the teenagers and was about to knock them out but just as her patience ran out Tsunade came up the stairs.

"Sorry for the wait, had to deal with a client." Tsunade said calmly as everyone, save for a few, grew tic marks. "Tsunade-sama, with all due respect, what the hell are all ten of us doing here?!" Kiba said.

Tsunade brushed off the boy's vulgar mouth and smiled back, "Well I have an interesting mission for you all, that client I was just talking with requested you all, and is willing to pay good money. Now follow me to meet the client."

The 10 teens followed the Hokage to the meeting hall. When the doors were open they were faced with a man sitting with his back to them. He had an orange hood and a Kitsune Anbu mask on his face. "Sit, you ten, sit." His voice was jovial but serious.

"Greeting client-san, my name is…" Sakura was cut off by the masked stranger, "Yes, you are Sakura Haruno, Chunin medical expert, trained by the Sannin, Tsunade. I know of all of you, I do my research. Shikamaru Nara, high Chunin, expert strategist and shadow manipulator. Ino Yamanaka, Chunin, up and coming interrogator, expert in poisons. Chouji Akamichi, Chunin, expert in his clan's expansion jutsu and food remedies."

"Rock Lee, Konoha's second best in taijutsu, behind Maito Gai. Tenten no surname, Chunin, expert in weaponry and storage sealing. Neji Hyuuga, high Chunin, the Hyuuga's clan prodigy expert in accuracy and strategy. Kiba Inuzuka and his familiar Akamaru, Chunin, expert in tracking scents and stamina. Shino Aburame, Chunin, expert in entomology and tracking. And finally, Hinata Hyuuga, Chunin, expert in chakra control and the gentle fist technique."

The masked man looked to the Hokage, "Hokage-sama, I thought there was one more to the famed Konoha 12, I knew of the Uchiha's defection. What was his name, Uzunaki? Namuziki?"

Before Tsunade could speak Hinata spoke up from the back of the room, "His name is Naruto Uzumaki, Genin, he's expert in deception and dedication, and someone of your knowledge should know of him." Hinata was hurt by the man's blatant disregard of her love's name.

"Ahh yes, Uzumaki, where is he Hokage-sama?" The man looked back to the busty woman. "Uzumaki-san is out on a training mission with the Sannin Jiraiya, he should be back any week."

The mysterious man looked back to his 'hired ninjas', "Well he won't be included then. Now before I give you the specifics of this mission, I must give you some intel. What do you know of your Yondaime?" He looked to the Nara to se what he knew.

"The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze also known as the yellow flash; was the creator of two major jutsu the Hiraishin no Jutsu and the Rasengan. He was a major asset to Konoha in the third Ninja war, defeating Kumo armies single handed. He had no known family, and his only living pupil is Kakashi Hatake."

"Ahh Nara-san, that is mostly true but what I'm about to tell you is a SS-class secret and never leaves this room, understood?" The room nodded as he had their full attention.

"16 years ago on October 10th, your Yondaime supposedly defeated the Kyuubi no Kitsune but that's not true. As most of you know, the Kyuubi was sealed into one of your fellow ninja, Naruto Uzumaki making him the Jinjuriki of the Kyuubi." The room nodded as they were all filled in by parents or senseis.

"What most people don't know is the Yondaime had a wife who also perished in the sealing of Kyuubi, she was the second Jinjuriki of Kyuubi, Kushina Uzumaki." Most of the Chunin's were unfazed except for Shikamaru who was noticing the last name of the Yondaime's wife.

"It seems Nara-san made the connection, good for you. For those who don't get it, Kushina Uzumaki gave birth to her son on October 10th, but when the sealing began, the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi in the only one whom he trusted with the power, his son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. They dropped the last name for his protection against Kumo."

The faces in the room except for Neji, Hinata and Tsunade were all in shock. After a while it was Neji who spoke up, "How did you get this information?" Neji was confused as he figured only Naruto, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Tsunade would know the secret.

"Ahh well Neji-san, you see I was there that day of sealing." The man started to take off his mask, "You see I thank the Sandaime for keeping this a secret because it taught me one thing," at this point he took off his mask, "humility."

All eyes looked at the face staring at them, blonde spiked hair, three whisker marks on either side of his face, the orange in his hood; it was Naruto. Before Naruto could utter another phrase he was caught in a vice like hug from his girlfriend.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata was crying into shoulder, relived that he made it back like he promised. He then whispered into her ear, 'Hinata-chan, I missed you so much. But I think we can finish this later, but first…" Naruto pushed Hinata away a bit then pulled her back, smashing his lips into hers. Tongues met and tears flowed.

As the two pulled away, Naruto pulled away and chuckled, "Oh yeah guys, Hinata and I are kind of a couple, and kinda have been for a few years now, sorry." The girls, and Lee, 'awwed' at the display of love but the boys except Neji, were jealous.

Kiba then stood up and looked at Tsunade, "So I guess there's no mission." Tsunade chuckled and shook her head. Everyone took Kiba's lead and stood, the Kunoichi hugged Naruto and congratulated him on his love and the guys patted him on the back for his catch. But Sakura stepped up to him last, tears in her eyes.

"Naruto-kun, I… no we're all sorry, we didn't mean to berate you, ignore you and beat you because of something out of your control. I was the worst to you," she then fell to her knees, "can you forgive us? Please Naruto, if not me forgive them." Naruto let go of Hinata's hip and lifted Sakura up.

"Sakura-chan, I forgive you all, you were all raised to despise me, or ignore me but you all see the errors of the past, we can only move forward from today and better ourselves. Trust me, ignorance is not evil, you know the truth now and you've seen the kind of the person I've become, as I have seen the real you."

He then stepped back, "Oi, everybody is invited to the Namikaze estate for a welcome back party, I kind of don't have food or supplies so if everyone could pitch in, instead of gifts, that would help." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned out of embarrassment. He got all "Hai's" in return as everyone left, except for Hinata, Tsunade and Neji.

"Baa-chan, I have one last favor to request, can you get me a meeting with Hiashi Hyuuga for today? I have some private matters to discuss." Tsunade knew what Naruto meant and just replied, I'll do what I can but…" Neji then stepped in "Hokage-sama, I can get that meeting ready for you, follow me Naruto-san." Neji's face was stern and determined as he turned.

**At the Hyuuga compound**

On the walk over it was silent as Naruto's joyous face was wiped away and replaced with a serious face, ready for confrontation. As they arrived to the compound he squeezed Hinata's hand a little tighter. Neji lead Naruto and Hinata into the main building and he requested Hiashi's presence for an immediate meeting. The servant nodded and went to fetch him.

Once he arrived, Hiashi lead the three to his private office. "So Neji-san, what was so important that I had to interrupt my daughter's training and why is _**he**_ here?" Neji looked back and replied rather dryly, "I found him."

"What do you mean, Neji? You found who?" Neji smirked back and replied, "I found the suitor, the one perfect for Hinata, some she loves, and someone who loves her back." Hiashi looked perplexed.

"Why does that warrant Uzumaki-baka... don't tell me! NO! ABSULETLY NOT, MY DAUGHTER WILL NOT LOVE A **DEMON**!" Hiashi put as much distain as he could into that last word. He glared at Neji for taking his mission so lightly.

"But tou-san I love him, you don't decide that!" Hinata spoke back sticking up for her love. Hiashi, pissed off beyond all belief, was on the verge of doing something he'd regret.

"Shut up, as my daughter you will obey. Now you have a clear choice, continue this fruitless pursuit of 'love' and be stripped of title, or forget the boy and marry someone of my choosing. Choose wisely, daughter."

Hinata looked back with furious eyes and was about to retort, but then the quietest voice spoke up, "Hiashi-sama, I love your daughter with all my heart, she shown me something I'd never known, love. I grew up with no parents and no one who cared. No one gave me a chance, until Hinata. Hate me if you want but you loved once, didn't you? Call me a demon for something that was forced on me when I was born. That sin was not of my choice. So ask yourself Hiashi-sama, Can a demon love?"

Hiashi looked back in disgust, "Demon's don't deserve shit, I don't know what my daughter sees in you but I know your parents were lucky to get away from you." Before another insult could be uttered, Naruto was in front of Hiashi kunai in hand, the blade was on Hiashi's throat. The cold metal made Hiashi sweat, '_How could he be so fast?!_' Naruto then glared down at Hiashi.

"You teme (bastard)! No one disrespects the dead, especially dead Hokage. My father's probably rolling in his grave. You were one of his closest advisors, Hiashi, and to disrespect the visage of my father and your ex-Hokage, how **dare** you!"

Hiashi looked at the boy as he retracted his kunai. "H-how, I was told that Minato's son died in the attack. And what proof do you have?" Hiashi's demeanor returned to stoic and his furled brow glared at Naruto.

"That lie was to protect me from any enemies my father had, so my surname was changed from Namikaze to Uzumaki. And for your proof," Naruto pulled out his father's journal, "this is Minato Namikaze's journal, which is able to be opened by him and his descendants, go ahead try to open it."

Naruto tossed Hiashi the journal; he noticed Minato's signature was legitimate; he channeled chakra into the lock, when it failed, he tried to overload it but that too failed. Defeated he handed the book to Naruto who promptly unlocked it but then immediately locked it, just to be cautious.

"Is that enough proof? Now let's make this clear, Hinata knew this 7 years ago and she still loved me, demon and all. She didn't love me for my fame, for father, or for my power, she loves me for me." Hinata nodded and held Naruto's hand. Her stern face confirmed Naruto's words.

"Neji too?" Hiashi asked, earning a nod from the Hyuuga prodigy. "Very well, I don't say this often but, I'm sorry Uzumaki-san. What you say is true, I did love and once I lost that love, I became bitter and over protective. Hinata, if this boy truly makes you happy, who am I to stop love and make you hate me. I hope you both can forgive me." Hiashi, still kneeling, bowed his head and had one tear fall from his eye, remembering his fallen wife and his deceased friend, both of which were probably scolding him from beyond the grave.

Both Naruto and Hinata nodded to each other and hugged Hiashi. The Hyuuga head stood and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "So when shall I make wedding arrangements?" Both blushed and Hinata fainted immediately.

"Wedding?! Hiashi-sama, with all due respect I love your daughter but we're not ready for marriage." Hiashi shook his head, "Nonsense, I am giving my daughter to you. And as Hyuuga tradition goes, once a daughter is given to a suitor, they are to be wed, within the year."

Naruto was sweating heavily, despite his best attempt to remain calm. "Hiashi-sama, let Hinata and I discuss this, please."

Disappointed, Hiashi sighed. "Fine but I want an answer within the week. Since she is out of commission tonight, she will remain here. But tomorrow, she is officially in your care Namikaze-san."

Knowing there was no arguing that point Naruto left it at that and agreed to the terms. Saying his farewells, he left the Hyuuga compounds and personally thanked Neji on his way out. He sent some clones out on late night errands as he headed home. Once in his estate, Naruto made twenty clones to dust and clean the place as he went over some particular sealing scrolls left behind by his father, once found the object he wanted, he set it aside and went to bed.

**Next day noon**

Naruto awoke to sound of pounding on his gate. He flew out of bed to check the clock on his dresser, "Kuso, it's already noon! I'm not going to be late to my own party!" Naruto immediately made clones and sent them to prep the backyard for further preparations, such as trimming the lawn and heating the hibachi in his backyard.

Naruto after pulling some casual wear made his way to the gate to find a few of his friends at the gate. Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Chouji were at the gate, as they were the ones there for preparations. Sakura was there with Tenten for decorations and music set up. Ino handled the floral arrangements and Chouji and other Akamichi were there for catering.

Naruto over saw the preparations, as the workers worked tirelessly to set up the party. Everybody refused the help of Naruto's clones, since this was his party. After a few hours it was three and guests started to collect at the gate. Naruto then changed into his semi-formal attire, as did the workers. Men wore open jacket and tees, as well as shorts, for it was far too warm for traditional dress pants.

Naruto let in various members of trusted clans, like Akamichi, Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, and even Hyuuga who showed up in lesser numbers. As people entered, Naruto's clones guided them to the backyard, he didn't trust them that much to raid his property, even if most of the ninja population didn't know of his relation to the Yondaime. Most people thought the host of the party rented out the property since the back yard was luscious and pristine.

Through the thicket of guests, Naruto found his friends; well all but one. Hinata was missing and she was the last guest he was expecting. He searched the backyard franticly for the Indigo maiden, but came up with nothing.

After about ten minutes, something in the back of Naruto's mind clicked, as one his clones dispersed, telling him exactly where Hinata was.

_Half an hour earlier_- Hinata on arrival, with Neji as her escort, was greeted by Naruto's clone. "Neji-nii san, go and find Tenten-chan and have fun." She winked at her cousin. Hinata knew of Neji's crush since her and the other Kunoichi gossiped constantly, since Hinata broke out of her shell. Neji stammered and blushed in response.

"H-how? What? No Tenten-chan and I…" Neji quickly clamped his mouth as he realized his grave slip up. Hinata just shooed him away with a giggle and flick of the wrist. She then grabbed the wrist of the Naruto clone and whispered, "Now, take me inside of Naruto-kun's home, I want to '_surprise_' him, can you keep your mouth shut until then?" The clone nodded in obedience, and then lead the girl to the living room. When Hinata was done with a mini-tour, she sat on the couch and instructed the clone to come near.

As she pulled it in close, as if to tell a secret, but then jabbed the clone in the gut. The clone dispersed in a cloud of smoke, relaying the information to its creator. After a few moments she heard the back door open and close. '_Show time_' Hinata thought to herself.

_Current time_- Naruto opened the door and closed it behind him; making sure to lock it, not wanting any interruptions. "Hinata-chan, you in here?" Naruto called out like he was clueless, even though exactly where she was. Once in the living room he looked around as if not sensing her presence until a voice spoke to him from the couch behind him.

"Over here, Na-ru-to-Kun. I believe I am waiting for a hello kiss." The woman stunned Naruto as he admired her beauty. Hinata wore a purple strapless sundress that had a slash running up to her right thigh. The fabric clung to her hips and ample bosom as they swayed towards him.

A trickle of blood flowed out of Naruto's nose. Wiping away with his forearm he stepped towards his love. They hugged in a warm embrace and tilted their heads perpendicular to one another's. As lips touched, so did tongues. The little make out session last a few minutes until both were fully blushing and gasping for breath.

Before another session could commence, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and lead her to the back door to enjoy the party to its fullest potential.

The party went off without a hitch, the music was great and many of the Kunoichi got the boys to dance with them, Hinata and Naruto, Sakura and Lee, Neji and Tenten, and then Kiba and Ino. Tsunade, after a few shots of Sake and some threats, convinced Jiraiya to dance for old time's sake. None of them had any formal dancing experience, so they just swayed to the music, but Sakura did so in a friendly manner, trying to be nice to Lee without crushing him.

The Akamichi did not disappoint with the catering as by dusk, all party participants were full. After the meal Naruto dismissed the regular ninja guests leaving the Konoha nine, as well as a drunken Hokage, who was promptly brought back to her office by Jiraiya and Shizune. As twilight fell, the torches around the yard were lit and swim suits were put on.

In Naruto's grotto on the edge of the yard, many moans of relief could be heard as everyone stepped in one by one. The women wore two piece bikinis and the men wore swim trunks. Couples made themselves apparent as Tenten snuggled next to Neji, Ino to Kiba and Hinata to Naruto. Sakura, Lee, Chouji and Shino sat in the empty spaces in between the couples and Shikamaru, in typical Nara fashion, was getting a head start on his rest.

On this special occasion Naruto sent a clone to fetch the bottle of Sake that Tsunade gifted to him. As far as laws were concerned, the teens were allowed to drink in moderation, all except Lee who could not hold his liquor.

The clone gave each guest a glass and started pouring the alcohol. Before any drops were drank, Naruto raised his glass, "To friends and love." The toast was met with a **clink** and a chorus of "Kampai!"(cheers)

The night wore on and slowly each guest had to return home to their clan compound or residence. Kiba held up a slightly tipsy Ino and Neji had to help Tenten as well, both knowing boundaries, wouldn't do anything to them tonight. Hinata tried to leave but was halted when a hand tugged her back into a warm embrace.

"Hinata-chan, while you were unconscious last night, your father and I discussed some things." Hinata blushed at the thought of the previous night and her father's approval of their relationship.

"Ano, what kind of things do we need to discuss?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head realizing that there was no easy way of approaching this touchy subject.

"Umm well, it's about marriage, Hiashi wants an answer by the end of the week." Naruto kind of blurted out leaving Hinata stunned. Being the clan heir she knew of traditions and laws of the clan but she completely forgot about the tradition of a father giving his daughter away.

Hinata held both of Naruto's hands and stared into his cerulean eyes. "Naruto-kun, I think if our love is s-strong enough, w-we can handle marriage." Naruto was stunned at Hinata's openness; he would have to thank the other girls for pulling her out of her shell, but keeping that cute stutter in extreme stress.

Naruto didn't expect this sudden rush of emotions; almost eight years ago he tried to end his life. Something kept him from that fate and from that day he wanted to better his life with love, and better he did. Sharply exhaling and crouching to one knee Naruto pulled out a black velvet box.

"Hinata Hyuuga, I love you with all my heart, the three years away from you taught me pain like no other. The pain of being away from someone you truly adore. Hinata-chan, will you marry me?" Hinata was in full tears, trying hard to not pass out. The day she hoped for was finally here, the day she could become Mrs. Uzumaki, well now it was Namikaze, but none the less, she would accept the name with pride and compassion.

"Yes, I will never be apart from you in spirit or body. I love you Naruto-kun!" She embraced the boy as he opened the jewelry box exposing two rings. The first, an amber stone was cast in silver with an Uzumaki swirl etched into it, on the inside there was a message inscribed, '_To my eternal love_'. The other ring was pure silver with seals engraved on the outer perimeter. The penmanship on the seals, made it seem like an intricate design, but Naruto knew seals when he saw them.

Naruto slipped the ring onto Hinata's ring finger. Even though it seemed too big, the ring shrunk to fit on the finger snuggly. After kissing her hand Hinata did the reverse to Naruto, slipping on his silver ring on. The two hugged, tears flowing and grins gleaming; the new fiancés turned and headed into **their** home.

**Lemon Warning**

Once in the sanctity of a locked home, Naruto and Hinata resumed their heated battle of tongues they began earlier in the day. Hands rubbed up and down the backs of the two contestants as saliva swapped. Pulling away, Naruto started kissing down Hinata's cheeks until he reached her neck.

He inhaled as he kissed, soaking in the distant scent of cinnamon and other aromatics. The blonde nibbled and kissed the woman's neck as he stroked her flowing indigo hair.

Hinata was in bliss, feeling the warmth that came with the kisses and nips. She ran one hand through Naruto's hair as the other reached for his jacket zipper.

The two pulled apart and commenced in taking each other's clothing. Naruto started by discarding his jacket to the floor and reached for the zipper in the back of Hinata's sundress. As the dress started to part she stopped it, not wanting to show too much too soon.

The Hyuuga then started taking off Naruto's shirt and fishnet undershirt. Hinata drooled at the sight before her, from neck down, not a fat was to be found on the boy. His pex were there but not bulging out. As her gaze drifted down, she was his abdominals, neatly chiseled and shaven. She ran her hand over the muscles and cooed at the feeling.

Wanting to return the favor Naruto slid off the sides of her dress leaving her bottom portion stilled covered. He felt blood trickle form his nose as he saw the envy of every Kunoichi in Konoha. Her kissed neck gave way to slim shoulders, and below those were the fruits of extremely kind genetics. Her ample C cup bosom was covered in a lavender lace bra and showed no sign of sag. As he reluctantly left her magnetizing breasts he looked at the flat stomach, toned by years of training.

She slowly laid kisses down her belly, enticing giggles from the girl. Naruto smirked as he found one of his fiancé's weak spots. Next came the main event, the under-garment reveal. Hinata reached Naruto's pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them gently off his body.

She immediately noticed the tent that was in her face she blushed and slowly stood allowing Naruto to reveal her stark glory. The half-naked man kneeled and slid the rest of the sundress off her body, showing the toned legs and all the sensual curves that made Naruto even more aroused. Covering her maidenhood was a matching pair of lavender lace panties; they showed a little moisture to show she was almost ready for what was to come.

Gulping down nervousness, Hinata reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Letting it fall to the floor she exposed her breasts in their full glory. Pink nipples, slightly hard, kissed the peaks of her chest. Letting Naruto see her first let him have the honor of taking off her underwear.

As he pulled away, a strand of Hinata's juices came away and snapped, showing that she was wet and horny. Naruto saw the crown jewel of Hinata and blushed madly. Perched on top he vagina was a neatly trimmed patch of indigo hair that tickled Naruto's nose as he went in to explore. His nose was not up to the level of the Inuzukas, but he could smell Hinata's arousal dripping and radiating off her glistening pussy.

Pulling his lips to her nether lips, he gave a little kiss to her clitoris, Hinata let out a loud moan, showing her approval of Naruto's actions. Jiraiya taught Naruto a lot through his perverted actions, and now they were finally paying off.

Slowly he inched his head down and started licking the moist inner folds of her labia. More of Hinata's juices ebbed out as Naruto stuck his tongue in. Hinata held on to the mop of blonde hair, encouraging him to stay. But Naruto knew it was his turn to show off his gift.

As Naruto rose, Hinata pondered if the bulge got bigger, shrugging the thought off she reached the waistband of Naruto's boxers. Pulling them down, Hinata was greeted by an eight inch shaft that was about an inch in a half thick. Hinata learned some of the sexual arts from Tsunade who, on one of her benders taught the girls about the secrets to please a man during sexual education.

She reached up with her right hand and began to stroke Naruto's cock. His penis twitched in Hinata's hand, showing its appreciation of the gentle touch. As the strokes got longer and faster Naruto moaned louder and louder and she placed his cock tip in her mouth and sucked lightly.

Naruto stopped both actions as he picked Hinata up, bridal style and rushed her to the master bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and the two got into another make-out session. The two tasted their individual flavors on the others tongue, neither complained as the two flavors mixed.

Naruto tried to be adventurous and wanted to get the first orgasm out of the way, so he spun 180 degrees and put Hinata on top, pussy looming over his awaiting mouth. Awaiting no longer, Hinata started sucking Naruto's cock again as she jerked him off too. Naruto leaned up and pulled Hinata's juicy vagina into his face, lapping it like the honey it was.

Taking it up a step on both sides, Naruto and Hinata pulled a trick out of the Sannin's book. Hinata took her free hand fondled Naruto's testicles, eliciting a moan from the jinjuriki. To get even Naruto took his thumb and rubbed Hinata's clit as he pushed two fingers into her dripping vices.

It didn't take long as the rubbing and moaning increased in frequency and volume. As they entered a final sprint, both competitors yelled, "**I'm CUMMING!**" Hinata got a mouthful of Naruto's spunk that was warm as it was plentiful. As spurt after spurt came, Hinata tried to swallow with all her might, but to no avail; as semen leaked from her lips.

Similarly, Naruto received a heavy helping of Hinata's juices. The stuff came in waves, hitting Naruto's face like a Jetstream. '_Who knew she squirts?_' Naruto didn't fret over the question as he lapped up the remaining juices and got up prepared for round 2.

Hinata was enamored at the fact that Naruto was still hard, after that amount of cum, she thought he would crumple like a balloon. But Naruto proved that wrong as he positioned himself next to Hinata.

"Hina-chan, do you know any protection jutsu, I don't." Naruto looked down, he wanted to have children someday, but right now, life outside of their sex bubble was too dangerous for a family.

"Oh don't worry, Tsunade-sensei wouldn't leave us girls so unprepared." After a few hand signs, Hinata had a veil of chakra protecting her womb, preventing pregnancy. "Now, I-I saved myself for you so, b-be gentle, please." Hinata grew a little worried look, knowing the pain that would come before the pleasure.

Naruto leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead, "Don't worry, Hinata-chan, we'll take this at your pace. Say stop if it becomes too uncomfortable, 'kay?" Naruto smiled and got a nod back from Hinata. Shifting his weight, Naruto was now in front of Hinata's spread legs, marveling at her pussy one more time.

He scooted forward and guided his cock head to the voluptuous vulva of his lover. Getting a go ahead nod from Hinata, Naruto pushed in inch by tight inch. Slowly but surely, Naruto reached Hinata's barrier. "Hinata bear through this, it's going to hurt for a bit but let me know when you're comfy enough to continue." Once again all Hinata could do is nod.

Gritting his teeth at the tight twat he was pushing into, Naruto broke Hinata's hymen. Hinata howled in pain and gripped Naruto's back, leaving marks here and there. Naruto stayed still, not wanting to move a millimeter, as a small bit of blood exited Hinata's pussy.

"N-Naruto-kun, it feels better now, you can go ahead and move." Naruto took the go ahead and wriggled his hips back and forth, expelling more pussy juices and blood with each backswing.

Their hips slowly got closer and closer as Naruto thrusted more. Once bottomed out, Naruto moaned at the tight walls of Hinata's vagina gripping his member from every angle. Equally, Hinata moaned at the bliss that was brought with the feeling of being filled so perfectly. "Ano… N-Naruto-kun you can go faster." This statement earned a devious grin from Naruto as he began to pick up the pace.

Squelches and slaps could be heard throughout the room as Naruto thrusted fully in and out of Hinata, leaving his ball sac to slap against Hinata sweat covered ass. "Faster Naruto-kun, Faster!" Naruto obeyed as he turned to his stamina to thrust harder, lodging his member farther into Hinata's tightness.

"Naruto-kun, g-gunna cum, gunna cum!" Hinata huffed as she was reaching her peak, an orgasm pounded in her head, waiting for its release. "Me too Hinata-chan, just hold on for another second." Naruto gritted his teeth as he sped up once again, trying to cum as soon as possible.

Hinata moaned out loudly as her orgasm could no longer be held back and clamped down tightly on Naruto's dick. Juices spurted out from the crevices of Hinata vagina, soaking the bed sheet.

This enormous pressure on his prick drove Naruto over the edge. Bottoming out one last time Naruto unloaded another blast of cum, it came out so fast it hit the back of Hinata's pussy, stopping at the chakra sealed cervix. Not wanting to lose the warmth of their connection, Naruto stayed put, even as his cum started to back up and flow out of the canal.

Staying connected, the blonde prankster leaned down and kissed the lips he kissed all night and started another, slower make out session. After a few minutes of cuddling and love talk, Naruto suggested a shower to get clean while one of his clones changed the sheets, which were now stained from blood, sweat and both gender's ejaculate.

**End of Lemon**

After their romp they followed through with the shower plan. Getting cleansed by the warm water, while getting their muscles eased from the warm jet, was just what they needed to relax.

Once out of the shower the two dried off and opted to not wear clothes to bed, it just didn't seem right. The two crawled into the newly lined king sized bed and cuddled up next to one another in a spooning position. Naruto arm draped over Hinata's stomach and both pair of legs tangled together.

Turning off the lights to the room, Naruto kissed the back of Hinata's head, "Goodnight Miss soon-to-be Namikaze." Hinata snuggled in closer in response, "And a goodnight to you too Mr. Namikaze." The two drifted into sleep, not knowing what was on the horizon tomorrow and how the village would react to it.

**To be continued-**

**Aaannndd done! Holy shit, that took me 3 extra days to write due to AP homework and Football.  
I know rushing Naruto and Hinata into Marriage was kinda sudden but it was a spur of the moment idea, seeing that I can make 'clan traditions'.  
I will attempt to talk more about Naruto's comrades and friends during later chapters; especially the other couples. **

**Now next chapter concerns the announcement to the village, and the villager's reaction (both civilian and ninja)**

**Also, Sasuke will be brought in after the Gaara act, but after the Gaara act; we go into my storylines. **

**Per usual, Review and share, and THANKS FOR 10,000+ VIEWS**

**-Mike/ Enigma508**


	8. Chapter 8: Publications

**The Boy Who Wanted Love**  
By: Enigma508

**Hello again, I will try to upload a new chapter once a week on Sundays. Monday through Friday I have a ton of Football practice and AP History and Practical Engineering Homework. So I have from like 8pm (Boston time) to like 10 to type, if I'm lucky. (ALSO CHECK OUT KINGKAKASHI'S WORK I enjoyed his work)  
Now to respond to people  
-** drannakka- I will, but it will be intermingled through-out conversations  
- Naruto 901- NO! I'm not a supporter of Lee x Saku, though I respect your backing. I have plans for Sakura and will pair her with Sasuke (as I said in Chapter 1)  
- ZodiacBirdy- I apologize for the mistake _**Neji is a Jounin in this part of the story, I will edit that eventually**_ (I.O.U. a cookie)  
finally – RasenganFin- That would be funny yes but I don't plan on incorporating it (not in this chapter at least ;))  
**On to the story-**

**Chapter 8: Publication**

Naruto woke up to feeling he'd never felt before, it was a warmth that was focused on his front side. Moving his arms slightly, with closed eyes, he clutched the warm pillow in his arms, snuggling it wishing for more sleep. But his pillow shifted, without his influence. His eyes shot open as he saw a curtain of indigo in front of his eyes.

Naruto slowly regained the memories of the previous night and smiled as he now had his fiancé at his side, or in this case, front.

**"Ahh good, you're awake kit. I didn't see what happened last night due to my nap, but after looking over your memories; all I can say is **_**nice catch kit**_**.**" Kurama perversely giggled to himself causing Naruto to blush wildly.

'Shut the fuck up, ero-kitsune! That's for me and me alone, ever heard of privacy?" Naruto crossed his mental arms scoffing at the demon.

"**Ever heard of not having sex for over a century? That's what I thought. Now get the hell up and get you and your mate ready, if you need me I will be 'ahem' categorizing memories.**" Before Naruto could retort Kurama cut the link, leaving Naruto to snap into reality.

The sleepy blonde swung his legs to the edge of the bed and got up causing his bed mate to stir. "Ohayo Naruto-kun, did you sleep well?" Hinata turned in bed and now faced the stark jinjuriki, completely forgetting they went to bed nude. Both teens blushed at the realization and Naruto henged into himself with clothes.

"Ohayo Hinata-hime, gomenasai for waking you." Naruto rubbed the back of his head as Hinata got up, put on a bathrobe and walked up to Naruto. She pecked him on the cheek and went for the door.

"You get ready Naruto-kun; I'll cook breakfast for you." Hinata left the room and went for the kitchen, which luckily Naruto's clones restocked a few nights ago. She snickered as she was now making breakfast for the man of her dreams.

Naruto seemed to have a grin plastered on his face as he took a shower and brushed his teeth. He was now engaged, he had one of the best experiences of his life last night and now the woman he would wed was making him breakfast. Stepping out of his bathroom, he put on his outfit and reached for the door.

The door opened and the intoxicating aroma of cinnamon hit his nostrils, making him drool instantly. In front of him was a scene from a painting, Hinata standing in a green sundress that hugged her hips and stopped at her low thigh and a white apron, next to her was a platter of cinnamon rolls. Naruto knew these were Hinata's favorite and in their childhood, Hinata would sneak him some on their dates; it didn't take long for cinnamon rolls to overshadow ramen as the best breakfast.

"Hinata-chan, w-wow, those look incredible, I know I've had them before; but not out of the oven. How'd you make these and get ready?" Naruto walked up to the table hugging his hime and awaiting her answer.

"Oh, it was nothing, I just had a bushin take care of the rolls since I can make them in my sleep, a clone could do just as well. You can imagine how I showered and such," at that she winked at the boy causing a small nosebleed, "as for the dress, I guess your kaa-san had a great taste in fashion. Luckily she's my dress size too. Now enough talking, we have a big day today, eat!"

They sat on opposing sides of the table and ate in silence, well except for the moans of ecstasy from the gooey cinnamon rolls. After finishing their teas they left the house. Before leaving the property, Naruto had to allow Hinata into the house so he gave her some of the seal keys. He put it on his 'to-do list' to make it a chakra lock when they returned but for now, this would do. After a click from the lock, the couple left for the Hokage tower to meet with a probably hung over Tsunade.

**Hokage Tower**

Naruto bursted into the Hokage's office, despite Shizune's protests, and was greeted by a disgruntled Jiraiya and Tsunade. The blonde Hokage coughed and blushed heavily at the intrusion and glared at Naruto for ruining a nice moment. But it was Jiraiya that was boring holes through Naruto, as he was so close to a quickie with his childhood crush, at least in his mind he was.

"Naruto you better have a good reason for barging in, and ohayo Hinata." Tsunade smiled at Hinata but then whipped her neck to glare at Naruto again. Naruto, per his usual self, chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well Baa-chan, we had a meeting for 10 and I'm a few minutes late, so I rushed. Though I can see that I'm interrupting something, am I not?" Naruto smirked at the Godaime.

"Shut up gaki, before I put you on a mission to walk through the Inuzuka compound with steaks on you!" Naruto gulped at the threat and quickly did as he was told and took a seat. "Now down to business, today we will announce your heritage to the village and pretty much the entire Ninja world. You can back out now if you like, there's no shame in that."

Naruto knew of his father's enemies from his journal but knew with his family and village on his side, he'd be fine. Naruto put aside his mask and put on a serious face to face the Hokage.

"Before we go over the speech I wish for the presence of Hiashi Hyuuga." Slightly confused by the blonde's request, Tsunade raised an eyebrow but the look on Naruto's face explained that he would alleviate the confusion soon. Tsunade motioned for an Anbu to come from the roof and sent him to fetch Hiashi.

Within minutes of silence and staring, Hiashi knocked on the door. '_At least some people have manners_' Tsunade thought. "Enter!"

Hiashi entered through the oak door and locked it behind him with a bow. "Hokage-sama, for what reason am I summoned?"

"Well let's let Mr. Namikaze hear explain shall we?" Tsunade, along with everyone else stared at Naruto awaiting his reasoning.

Naruto was one for dramatics and so he stood and bowed his head, making the appearance for grave news. "Hiashi-sama, Hokage baa-chan, Ero-sensei, last night at my party a great atrocity occurred."

"Naruto, what happened, did someone get hurt or killed? Does it involve more paperwork, please say no." Tsunade plead wanting as little documentation as possible today, due to her hangover.

"Sadly yeah, this involves paperwork but on the brighter side, no; no injuries occurred to my knowledge last night." Naruto grinned at Tsunade, but he kept his seriousness intact. "Last night, Konoha's loveliest woman was taken."

Hiashi perked up, "A kidnapping?! Namikaze-san, who was it, and where did she go?" Everyone was worried that a Kunoichi was now missing and needed rescue but Naruto looked up and grinned while Hinata subtly smiled at her fiancé's antics.

"Well, I know the kidnapper pretty well; it's me and that wonderful woman is Hinata." Now everyone sweat dropped at the false report.

"Well it seems since you both are okay, thanks for giving me a heart attack, Namikaze-san. If you don't truly need me I will return to my compound." Hiashi got up to leave but was halted by a stern voice.

"Hiashi-sama, I'm hurt you would think I'm lying. I did take Hinata last night; I took her off the market." Naruto now had the Hyuuga head's attention.

"What do you mean 'off the market' boy? I was aware of her infatuation with you, and your dating." Naruto grinned as he fished his hand from his pocket and held his hand in front of his head, earning three agape mouths in the process.

"You see, I brought you here to answer your question from a few nights ago, and my answer is yes. Hinata and I are to be wed, when I'm not sure but that can be worked out later. Hinata is no longer Hyuuga, but now Hinata Hyuuga Namikaze; matriarch of the Namikaze clan, and my wife."

The two Sannin and the clan head were in utter shock. But slowly both Hinata and Naruto were enveloped in hugs. Tsunade sprang from her seat and hugged the boy who sacrificed so much and now had true happiness. Hinata was hugged by her father who now, probably for the second time in his life, had tears in his eyes.

"Hinata-musume (**daughter**), I am so proud of you. Your mother would be so happy right now; knowing you've found true love with the boy of your dreams." Hiashi clung to his daughter knowing she no longer would be heiress to the Hyuuga clan.

Similarly, Tsunade hugged her godson tight and cried into his ear, "Naruto-kun, you deserve this so much. Always keep her close and never hurt her, you've worked to damn hard for this. Kushina and Minato are smiling on you right now." With on a kiss on the forehead, Tsunade backed away and let Jiraiya say his piece to Naruto.

Once finished Naruto was face to face with Hiashi, "Nami- I mean Naruto-san, my daughter is truly happy, as are you, so you have my blessing. But let me warn you if you hurt my daughter in any way, shape or form; know that I will send my best Hyuuga to track you down and hurt you, **badly**." Hiashi smirked and brought his future son in law in for a hug and got a response.

"Hiashi-san, I would sooner hurt myself than Hinata-chan. I will protect Hinata with all my being, as I have already promised." Releasing his hug Naruto focused back to the Hokage.

"Baa-chan, along with the announcement of my heritage and the rebirth of the Namikaze clan; I would like to announce my betrothal to Hinata and her status as matriarch of the Namikaze clan."

Tsunade pondered the potential ups and down and came to a conclusion. "Ultimately, it is your decision but I would advise against it. Letting the world know your heritage already put a target from Iwa on your back, but bringing Hinata into the mix, puts a target on her back as well."

"I have already planned for this, and I have full faith, that not only can I defend myself against Iwa assassins. But with Hinata's training under Kurenai-sensei, Hiashi-san and you; she can more than easily dispatch assassination attempts too." Naruto held Hinata's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

It was true, he did have full faith in Hinata and with his reasoning he had both Tsunade's and Hiashi's backing. Tsunade now brought out a scroll that held a speech. "Now Naruto, this is the speech I shall deliver to the populace of Konohagakure, you may look over it and make any corrections as necessary." Taking the scroll into his hands, the speech into his hands he looked over it, editing here and there to his liking.

Once finished, he handed it back to the Godaime, "Okay baa-chan let's do this."

**Central Konoha, in front of the Hokage Tower**

Tsunade called for a public announcement to be made at high noon that day. Being no one had anything better to do, anyone who could come; came. Clearing her throat, she used chakra to enhance her voice so that it would reach the outskirts of the crowd.

"Citizens of Konohagakure, as the Godaime Hokage, I have an important announcement concerning one of Konoha's top ninjas. A few days ago, this ninja returned the village from a hiatus. This ninja has sacrificed more than any person in Konoha's history.

His freedom was taken from birth, his heritage covered, his childhood destroyed and all happiness had been sapped from this man. Even though he trudged through the shit you citizens put him through, he puts a smile on his face every day and continues his vow of protection over his village.

This ninja wished for the truth of his past to be revealed, along with a few other announcements. First of all, this first truth was a SS-class secret and will be held with the utmost honor. To represent and back these truths I have Hiashi Hyuuga to represent the ninja council and I invite Mebuki Haruno (Sakura's mother) to attest to the legitimacy of the documentation."

With that the blonde council woman made the trek up the stairs and took her spot next to Hiashi. Once in place the Godaime continued the speech.

"Let me preface the first topic with this; the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, had a wife before his heroic sacrifice. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki and she was the second jinjuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Contrary to belief the Yondaime did have an heir, and that heir was made into the third jinjuriki of Kyuubi through the Shiki Fujin. Due to the infamous nature the Yondaime had with Iwa, the heir was given a new surname, to conceal his identity.

The heir, if you haven't connected the dots yet; is Naruto Uzumaki… or should I say, Namikaze." At the reveal the crowd was in an uproar, shouting such things as, 'you have no proof' 'the demon is no heir to the Yondaime' and 'where is the demon?' Tsunade soon grew impatient with the mob and smashed the pillar next to her to regain their attention.

"Ahem, as I was saying, Naruto Namikaze is the sole heir to the Namikaze legacy; for those of you who don't believe, Mebuki, Hiashi please look over these blood tests I had impartial technicians conduct. If you find them to be legitimate and correct please tell the crowd, take your time." As she said that she crossed her arms and smirked at the crowd, awaiting the confirmation.

"I see no flaw on this, all the documentation is here and the tests are conclusive; Naruto-san is the heir of Yondaime-sama." Mebuki said handing the papers to Hiashi. "I agree and the signatures are all legitimate." Hiashi nodded and handed the papers to Shizune who then took her spot next to the blonde Hokage.

"Now that Naruto's heritage is out in the open, and **proven**, there's the matter of his clan's status. Being the new clan head, Naruto has earned himself three things. One, his parent's inheritance; to which he only took ten percent of to repair and maintain his home, the rest he donated to various businesses around Konoha.

Secondly, Naruto has earned the field promotion to Jounin; this is due to his training with the Sannin Jiraiya, his numerous C and D ranked missions and his performance in the Chunin exams as well as the inheritance of clan status.

Finally, Namikaze-san has earned a spot on the ninja village council, not like it matters to you filth. Now before we turn to the next topic, I have a warning to issue, Naruto is now a clan head; any threats, assaults or trespassing held against him will be dealt to his digression, well at least in the realm of the laws."

The whole crowd was stunned in silence, the social pariah that was Naruto was truly the son of the beloved Yondaime. No one wanted to believe it but both of the most trusted members of the council confirmed the test. Extremists believed it was a genjutsu, the opposite thought of their many misdeeds they conducted on the young boy.

But there were few with smiles on their faces, including the Konoha 9 that were all mentally wishing Naruto the best of luck in his endeavors. All the jounin sensei were proud of the second Genin of the original 12 to reach Jounin, the first being Neji. Kakashi, Jiraiya and Iruka had just a little more gleam in their smiles, as they were all precious people of Naruto who helped the blonde gaki grow and develop into a spitting image of his father. The final pair of smiles belonged to the recipients of Naruto's biggest donation, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku. They watched the boy grow and helped him with any problem within their power. They couldn't be more proud of the boy and knew his donation would allow for expansion beyond their wildest dream.

Tsunade mulled over the crowd and recognized the dying down of noise and cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the congregation. "Now, for the latter half of the gathering, Namikaze-san wished to speak to you the villagers directly." She stepped back to reveal Naruto a variation of his father's overcoat, it was primarily black with orange flames decorating the bottom of the coat. On the back of the apparel, was the kanji for nine, alluding to his 'demon' inside. His cerulean eyes cast over the crowd seeing faces of disbelief and anger but a few smiles rounded out the bunch.

"Citizens of Konoha, what you have heard is true, I am the son of the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze. For years you looked down upon me, spat on me, stole my childhood from me and drove me to suicide. You all blamed a boy for the doings of demon and yet, I do not hate you, nor have I ever hated you. You all misunderstood what it meant to be a Jinjuriki. I am a human, not a demon.

Are members of the Aburame clan bugs because they host insects inside them, or are people just heaps of organs? No! You are all people, people who are precious to me. Don't pity me for the life you put me through, do not suck up to me because of my lineage, and don't hate me for what I have sealed within me, but for my actions. I promise to usher peace onto the world, no matter how long it takes or at what cost."

At this; many of the crowd looked down and realized their mistake of beating and abusing a boy who did no harm. They saw that their anger and lust for vengeance clouded their sense of morality. Some wished they could take it back, others knew they had to make amends to their errors. They lifted their heads to hear Naruto once again.

"Now; I am the newly appointed head of the Namikaze clan and as such, will continue my father's will; I will protect the leaf as always both internally and externally. If you ever need help please contact Tsunade-sama or myself, and I will assist in any way I can."

In the middle of his pause, some drunk and extreme conservatives of the past rang out.

"If you wanna help us, kill yourself and make sure no one catches you this time!" The crowd grew hushed as the gathering turned to see a man with a sake bottle, flanked by a few dozen supporters. As the crowd turned back to see Naruto, they were greeted with a yellow flash. Naruto hadn't mastered the Hiraishin yet, but he was still extremely fast.

The sake guzzling man's ramblings were cut short as a hand gripped his neck and suspended him off the ground. Fearfully the man looked to see the same azure eyes of the man he just publicly denounced.

"Some people just don't learn. You are lucky, in the past I would make you a stain in the dirt to prove my point, but I feel generous today. And how would I look if I killed a civilian on my first day on the job." Naruto let the man go, and with a thud on the ground the man looked up to see a grin as the Namikaze heir turned and seemed to teleport back to his original spot.

Tsunade and the other jounin on the roof blinked in amazement at Naruto's insane speed, not to mention his self-control. Naruto cleared his throat as he prepared the final part of the speech.

"As I was about to say before I was rudely interrupted, was that due to my clan having an alpha; me, it also needs a matriarch. And before any of you dream of getting your greedy hands on Namikaze property, I have already made my choice. My choice is someone who has loved me, for me; and me alone. She looked past the Kyuubi, past my physical prowess, and past this ugly mug and saw me for whom I was and gave me a feeling Konoha had robbed me of when I was young.

Love. That is what this woman gave to me, so in return I gave that love back to her, ten-fold. Now may I introduce to you my fiancé, the ex Hyuuga heiress and the **new** matriarch of the Namikaze clan; Hinata Hyuuga Namikaze."

The indigo haired maiden came up and stood next to her fiancé, her dress was a traditional black kimono with orange petals decorating the sash and fringe. She didn't prepare any words so she stood next to Naruto and looked upon the crowd. She expected the crippling silence and was down trodden; but then she heard a sound, it was minute, but slowly it gained volume.

***Clap,*Clap,*Clap** applause slowly rolled over the crowd as most of them saw the errors of the ways and figured that accepting their Yondaime's son and treating him with the same respect he dished out for years while they spat in his face, was the least they could do.

But not all were joyous as a bandaged man stood in the shadows, sneering at the heir. '_Shit, this will complicate plans; but it isn't something I can work around, I will just take time._' The man disappeared into the shadows, plotting his plan to gain the most powerful weapon, the Nine-tailed Jinjuriki.

The cheering died down as they spotted a messenger hawk fly overhead. It flew and landed on the Godaime's arm, presenting a message from their ally, Suna. Tsunade scanned over the documents, when reaching a certain point she sealed up and shouted.

"Team 7 and Hinata Hyuuga meet me in my office **NOW!**" Naruto and company looked at the blonde Hokage in curiosity but obeyed none the less.

In the tower, Tsunade barged into her office and drew up official papers. She was in such a rush and neglected to inform the team, plus one, why they were gathered.

"Baa-chan, what is it? What did that message say?" Naruto was concerned, he'd seen Tsunade freak before but this was new; it was different type of concern. Tsunade pulled the right document out and straightened herself and put her sternest face she could.

"Team seven, Hinata Hyuuga, you will be heading to Suna on orders from the Kazekage's council. Two Akatsuki members assaulted Suna, though it's not sure who. From eye witnesses, one was a man with a blonde ponytail and the other was a short, robust looking scorpion. The latter attacked the first line of defence, which included Kankuro no Sabuku. That's where you come in Sakura, he used a specialized poison which is slowly killing Kankuro, your part of the mission is to heal Kankuro and get information on the Akatsuki member.

The other fiend attacked the Kazekage directly at night, bombarding his tower at night with plastique explosive. After a drawn out battle the Kazekage, Gaara no Sabuku, Jinjuriki of the Ichibi (**One tail**), fell in battle. He was captured in the beak of the blonde's clay bird. That's where we'll need you Naruto and Hinata. With Naruto's ability to sense Bijuu chakra and Hinata's Byakugan, tracking will be easier. Kakashi will supervise and provide assistance where needed."

Naruto head hung low, his fist clenched, tears forming in his eyes. The anger grew inside of him, someone he considered to be like a brother to him, was on the verge of death and he was just standing there. He lashed out and punched a hole through the wall to relieve some anger, shocking all present in the room.

"Now go get ready for a three week mission, be prepared to face two missing-nins, both of whom are extremely dangerous, take no chances. And Hinata please stay for a moment."

Team seven nodded and disappeared from the Hokage's sight leaving Hinata behind. "Hinata congrats on ringing in Naruto, I'm sincerely happy for you two. Now we both know of Naruto's strength, but those are just physical strengths, he is still weak and unstable mentally. Gaara is like a brother to him and he will destroy anyone who stands in his path to Gaara. If his emotions flare and he starts releasing tons of bijuu chakra, calm him down."

"Naruto can only control about three or so tails of Kyuubi's chakra, any farther and his mind becomes influenced by blood lust. Try to keep your fiancé from getting to that point; that is your secondary purpose in this mission. Now what I have told you stays here, understood?"

"Hai Tsunade-sama, I understand and won't let you down. Naruto's precious people are now my precious people too. We will get Gaara and bring those Akatsuki down, you have my word." Tsunade was impressed by the girl's new attitude.

The Hokage dismissed Hinata and she Shunshined to the Namikaze estate to prepare. Sitting back and pulling out her sake, she poured herself a shot (the first of many to come) and wished the group the best of luck.

**To be continued…**

**So that's the chapter, what did you think?**

**-I'm sorry I haven't posted recently but you know; life.  
-Kurama will become a bigger part of the story, starting with the Gaara arc, I promise.  
-I hope you liked the villager's reactions, I tried to make it so some still resent him and plot against him but also some see the errors of the past.  
- And for those who are wondering, yes Sai will be involved in the story, but not until after the Gaara arc.**

**If you have any question PM me,**


	9. Chapter 9: A Brother's Journey

**The Boy Who Wanted Love**  
By: Enigma508

**Hey sorry for delays, I lost my flash-drive which holds all my Fanfiction data so I now had to rewrite this entire chapter, fuck me right?! Anyways same old excuses but anyways, time for the Gaara retrieval arc =3.**

**Chapter 9: A Brother's Journey**

Naruto awaited the arrival of his team with anxiety, to keep his feet from going cold, Naruto hopped on the balls of his feet for few minutes. When the time was up, Kakashi with Hinata and Sakura in tow showed up.

"Everyone, ready?" Kakashi asked rhetorically knowing everyone's response. The three nodded and gave a reassuring "Hai!"

Team 7 was now in the move towards Suna, which for normal Genin or Chunin would take three days, but since Sakura, Naruto and Hinata were trained by a Sannin, they all had tremendous stamina, which almost was on par with Kakashi.

Naruto, at his top speed could reach Suna by sunrise but refused to take such a selfish option, knowing his team came before his wants. So begrudgingly Naruto took the rear of the group, Kakashi lead and Sakura and Hinata were covering the left and right flanks.

The travel normally would have contained Naruto's stories of his training with Jiraiya, but whenever Sakura or even Hinata tried to strike up conversation they were ignored or were told to focus. Kakashi let up on his speed a tad to inform the girls that Naruto was focused on getting to Gaara as fast as possible, and that they were keeping him from getting to Suna faster; hence his foul mood.

After a grueling 14 hours of straight of running Kakashi decided, against Naruto's wishes to stop and set up camp before they reached the harsh desert.

Once in the small clearing, Kakashi decided he would take first watch to catch up on some reading. Sakura volunteered to take second watch until midnight at which Naruto volunteered to take the final shift until dawn. Sakura had Hinata follow her to get some firewood for cooking and left Naruto to set up the tents.

Once Naruto had his clones set up the tent, he sat cross-legged, waiting for the girls to get back. As if on cue, both Kunoichi stepped from the woods to find Naruto with a huge grimace on his face.

"Classic Naruto, patience is not his strong suit, never has, never will." Sakura said in a playful manner but only got a glare back in return. Taking the subtle hint, Sakura started to prepare the stew from fresh and dried herbs mixed with some fresh caught rabbit.

All of team 7 ate their share and headed to bed, save for Sakura who headed for her shift to watch. Kakashi wished Naruto and Hinata pleasant dreams and then retired to the privacy of his tent. Naruto and Hinata followed suit and got into their tent.

Hinata sat and stared at her love, "Naruto-kun, why are you being so harsh today? You ignored Sakura-san and I constantly today and you aren't acting like yourself. Talk to me." Hinata cupped her delicate hand to the blonde's face, stroking the whisker marks, soothing the boy.

"Gomen Hinata-hime, I'm not trying to be an asshole but I want to get to Gaara as soon as I can, ya know? He's one the only people in the world who knows my pain. I don't want to burden you with worrying about me, so sorry." Naruto planted a small kiss on Hinata's forehead, and backed away.

"Oh, Naruto-kun there's no need to apologize, Sakura-san, Kakashi-sensei and I all understand your relationship with Gaara. I know I would be the same way if someone took Neji or Hanabi away from me. But Naruto, try to let us in sometimes, we're your friends. We trust you without a single hesitation, you should do the same. Just remember, because Gaara is precious to you, he his precious to all of us. Now let's get some sleep."

Hinata lay down, resting her head on the small pillow and snuggled into the familiar curves of her sleeping fiancé. Said blonde pulled Hinata close enjoying her scent and warmth, her pulled the indigo hair closer and kissed the back of her head, giving a subtle thank you.

The next day, all members of team 7 were ready to make the rest of the 6 hour trek through the desert to Suna. The blonde jinjuriki seemed to have a slightly more jovial mood. He responded to all questions asked and even shared a few stories of his and Jiraiya's escapades to bathhouses, earning Kakashi's interest and Hinata's cold glare.

The hours passed by quickly, as they arrived the huge gates of Sunagakure. They were quickly greeted with a guard yelling "Halt!" the guard was flanked by thirty men. "Stop right there, you take a step further, we will take you down!" the guard said with confidence.

After minutes of arguing and paperwork, a strong feminine voice boomed. "**You fucking bakas! This is the team from Konoha the Suna council requested!**" Sure enough the female Suna sibling, Temari was approaching fast, killing intent was radiating off her like heat off the sun. "Zabu, if you and your men don't open the gates in the next ten seconds, I will sick Kamatari on you!"**(Kamatari is Temari's summon, the one eyed weasel)**

Nodding quickly, knowing what the weasel could do with its sickle, the guards sprinted to the gates to open them. Temari laughed as she enjoyed the panic ridden faces of the guards and the disbelieving faces of them 7.

"Welcome to Suna team 7. I know the trek must have been hard but I need your medical ninja to follow me to the Kazekage tower. Kakashi-san and Naruto-san, you can come if you desire." Receiving a nod from all present, Temari turned and motioned for the Konoha nin to follow her.

Team 7 jogged through the streets of Suna, admiring the construction of the sand buildings. On the way they noticed all the buildings that had blast craters in them, due to the attack less than a week ago. The five made it to the Kazekage tower and enter the private medical ward, meant for the Kazekage, his family and his advisors.

Sakura and Hinata looked around the private clinic and noticed its sparse staff and one individual on a bed. The shirtless man had brunette spiked hair and a well-toned body, which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura, as a blush crept, up her face. He was sweating profusely, which snapped Sakura back into medic-mode.

"Temari-san," started Sakura, "Where is Kankuro, there's no one here with puppets or any face make-up." Temari sighed at the ignorant question and pointed to the sweating shinobi.

"_That_ is my brother! I had to remove his war paint to get a better look at his face and his puppets were destroyed by Sasori of the red sand." Sakura blushed a little at her mental lapse, feeling embarrassed for not connecting two and two.

"Gomen, I wasn't thinking. Well Hinata-san, let's diagnose what ailing Kankuro and heal him." Sakura got a nod in return as both Kunoichi fired up their hands with a green aura of healing chakra.

The two got to work as several minutes went by. After those few minutes both women conferred with one another and came to an agreement. Hinata stepped up to inform the group of their discovery, while Sakura told the aides of what she would need.

"Well there's good news and bad news. The good news is that we are here in time to heal Kankuro-san; the poison Sasori used takes 3-4 days to take full effect. He didn't expect aide to arrive in the time we did so Kankuro still has roughly 18 hours until he'll be at a critical stage.

The bad news is the poison he used has only one cure and it doesn't have a hundred percent chance of working. We have a 70-30 chance that the cure will work. I'm sorry Temari-san but there is a slight chance Kankuro's body could reject the antidote." Hinata lowered her head, sad that she had to drop that news on Temari.

Temari bit her lip, but kept her straight face, pushing the tears away. "Arigato Hinata, Sakura. Any chance is better than no chance, do what you can to save my brother. Now you two get to work, our staff is at your disposal. Now Kakashi-san, Naruto-san, come with me so I can give you the intel we have on the Akatsuki members who have Gaara."

As they left the room and entered the hallway, a shouting could be heard. "Die white fang of the leaf!" An elderly woman in her, what appeared to be, late seventies dashed at Kakashi; kunai drawn. Kakashi with his sharp reflexes grabbed the wrist of his would-be assailant and stared into her eyes.

"The white fang of Konoha is my father, and he's dead, so unless you want an international incident to occur, drop your kunai." Kakashi said, in a calm and monotone voice, unfazed by the threat on his life.

The elderly woman rescinded the kunai and stepped back realizing the mistake she made. "Gomenasai, old grudges die hard I guess." The woman started to laugh hysterically, making Kakashi and Naruto very confused and Temari just planted her palm square on her forehead.

"Naruto, Kakashi, this is Chiyo-baa chan. She is Suna's top puppeteer. She has precious information on Sasori, which we will discuss in a moment. Kakashi, I humbly apologize for her actions. Now let's get onto the meeting, by the time we finish hopefully Sakura-san and Hinata san will be finished." Temari turned and was followed by the three into the Kazekage's meeting hall.

**-Several Hours Later**

Naruto, Kakashi, Chiyo and Temari walked out of the chambers several hours later after going over all the information both sides had on the two Akatsuki members. They knew of the two names, Sasori of the Red sand and Deidara, formerly of Iwa.

Chiyo informed the group of her past affiliation with Sasori, talking of his high puppetry skills, his parents' death and her cowardice that drove him away. They also confirmed the affinities of the two fighters, Sasori was a long range puppetry master and Deidara was a medium to long range explosive expert.

The group came up with the strategy that when the group left Suna, with Chiyo in tow, they would track Gaara through Kyuubi's senses to narrow it down; when in range, Kakashi would use his ninken and Hinata would use her Byakugan to track down the two rouge ninjas.

Naruto wiped the drool off his chin as the meeting concluded and opened the door to the infirmary where Sakura and Hinata were dozing off.

"Hina-chan, Sakura-san you okay?" Naruto asked nudging the shoulders of the Kunoichi in front of him. Both ladies stirred, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Gomen Temari-san, we are just beat, the procedure on your brother took a lot out of us but it was a success." Sakura put her hand on the pigtailed Kunoichi and gave a reassuring nod to let her know at least one brother would make it.

"Arigato Sakura-san, Hinata-san." Temari lead the two out of the building so Kankuro could get some rest. "Alright, the secondary part of your mission will begin now. Exit through the western desert, when exiting Suna, both Sasori and Deidara left in that direction.

And as we discussed previously, they will need to hunker down for a while to extract Gaara's bijuu, so look for large caves. We circled some on your maps for you, but be vigilant, these two are no joke if they took down Gaara with ease. Understood?"

Temari looked to the crowd and got a unified "Hai!" in return, along with five dust clouds as they sped off to the western gate.

A few hours passed as the group started to feel grass beneath their feet instead of loose sand, much to the relief of the Leaf nin. Hinata eventually broke the silence.

"Kakashi-sensei, when we come across the Akatsuki members, they will most likely split up, with on taking Gaara as a bargaining chip. What are our assignments for fighting them and splitting up?"

Kakashi took note of the girl's perception and eye smiled, "Well, since Sasori is a long range fighter and is a master of puppets he has no real nature affinity to counter. So our best chance at taking him down is Chiyo-sama to tie up his puppets and Sakura would beat him with her brute strength.

As for Deidara, his earth based explosives, at least I bet their earth based, would be best countered by my lightning affinity. And since his explosives are chakra based as well, Hinata you can easily use Jyuuken strikes to overpower the chakra in the explosives, rendering them moot."

Kakashi turned to focus on his path as one knucklehead was confused. "Kakashi-sensei, what about me?" Kakashi was happy Naruto asked, instead of him just droning on.

"Well Naruto, you are a wild card, I'm assigning you to go to whichever Akatsuki member takes Gaara. Either way you'll be fine, your sheer speed allows you to dodge any projectiles and explosives and even if anything hit you, your healing factor would patch you up in minutes."

Naruto 'Ohh'ed' in response understanding his sensei's plan. The group of five traveled in silence, being guided by the blonde jinjuriki. After a few more hours the sun was high in the sky and the group stopped in a clearing.

"What's the matter, Naruto-kun?" Hinata face grew concerned at Naruto, who was shaking with his fists clenched.

"Gaara, he's close. Let's hurry we can catch them I feel Gaara less than a kilometer away. Hinata-chan can you please activate your Byakugan to find him." Hinata simple nodded and put precise chakra into her eyes, activating her doujustu. After scanning around for a few minutes, the Kunoichi's eyes grew wider.

"One kilometer, due east! There's a big statue inside of a cavern, Gaara-sama seems to be floating and his chakra signature is getting weaker by the second. We have to move now!" Hinata ordered getting everyone to bolt immediately.

After a few minutes, the five arrived at said cavern. A huge boulder was blocking the entrance and was surrounded by seals. Sakura was about to smash the boulder with a chakra enhanced fist when a booming voice stopped her in her tracks.

"**DYNAMIC ENTRY!**" Just then, a blur of green spandex landed in front of the pink medic, throwing her for a loop. Much to Kakashi's chagrin, his eternal rival, Maito Gai, was standing with one hand on his hip and the other giving his trademark thumbs up.

"Sakura-san, I must implore you to not destroy the boulder. These seals around the rock are a tricky one indeed. In order for it to deactivate, four shinobi must pull the tags simultaneously." As if on cue, the three other members of team Gai showed up, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten and Rock Lee.

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose at Gai's vocabulary and mannerisms. "Gai, why are you here, _not that I'm not enthused to see you_" Kakashi left his sentence dripping with sarcasm that went straight over his green clad counterpart.

"Ahh Kakashi old pal, Hokage-sama sent my team of youthful shinobi for back up, which it looks like you can use at the moment. I volunteer my squad to take care of the nullifying seals, Neji-kun can you please locate these tags." Gai's booming voice commanded the ears of everyone present, causing everyone to sweat-drop at his over-enthusiasm.

Neji simply nodded at the command and activated his Byakugan. After locating the locations and relaying their coordinates, team Gai took team 7's communicators, since they didn't need them. After some tuning problems, team Gai was on their way. Kakashi sighed at the peace that Gai's absence brought.

After a few excruciating minutes the large chains and seals around the cavern entrance dissipated and dropped into the water beneath their feet. Finally being able to show her strength, Sakura pulled back her glove, cocked her fist and pulverized the stone in front of her, causing hundreds of pebbles to shower on the group.

The image that greeted the team made Naruto's blood boil. A large statue that seemed to be sucking out the essence of Gaara and the two Akatsuki members that took the Kazekage stood facing team 7 and Chiyo in the face.

A snickering came from the back of the cave as the blonde Akatsuki member opened his mouth, "Ha, you stupid pricks are too late!" as he said that the aura that seemed to keep Gaara afloat in midair dissipated, causing Gaara to fall to the ground with a sickening thud. Deidara then walked over to the limp body and sat upon Gaara's back then yawned lazily.

"**You fucking bastard, I'll tear you limb from limb!**" Naruto demonic chakra flared, his eyes were now slits and his voice lowered to intimidating standards. Hinata seeing this remembered her promise to Tsunade and approached Naruto's side and held his hand.

"Naruto-kun, snap out of it! You need a level head to take on this guy, if you go in gung-ho, Gaara-sama could be hurt. Please if not for him, for me, Naruto-kun please." Hinata pleaded in hopes of getting through to the thick headed Jinjuriki.

Luckily what Hinata had said got through, the chakra shroud started to recede his pupils stayed as they were but his voice rose back to its normal pitch. Fuming with anger, Naruto turned to Hinata and nodded while shooting her a grin as a way of saying thanks.

Naruto directed his gaze back at the two black cloaked fiends before him. It was then Sasori who then spoke up. "Deidara don't be a fool, you know better than to rile up the vessel of the Nine Tails. And Chiyo baa-chan, what a pleasure it is to see you." The monotone voice hinted at sarcasm as Chiyo scowled at the short scorpion like shinobi.

Chiyo shook her head and 'tsk'ed' Sasori, "Oh my, still hiding behind _that_ puppet I see. Old habits do die hard; I'll make sure you die harder today, Mago (**grandson**)!" Venom dripped off the last words as Chiyo spat them at Sasori, who simply chuckled.

"Chiyo baa-chan, I surpassed you far before today, I will make sure you learn that lesson in the most painful of manners. Deidara, this cave is a bit cramped for a battle royal, don't you think?" Deidara turned to his partner.

Deidara simply nodded, deciding it has been long enough toying with the jinjuriki and his friends. Reaching into his side pouches, Deidara molded clay and shot out a miniature clay bird. With a half ram hand sign, the bird grew to fifty times its original size. The blonde bombardier stepped on the back of the bird and had the creature pick Gaara in its mouth.

"Sasori don't go dying on me now, we still need to see which art is superior." With that the man was off through a hole in the ceiling he made with some detonating clay.

Team seven looked among themselves and nodded. Kakashi, flanked by Hinata and an enraged Naruto jumped into the nearby forested canyon. The combatants left stared each other down knowing the winning side would be the last side breathing. Sakura cracked her knuckles, and Chiyo summoned two of her puppets to her aide. Sakura then shouted…

"Let's go, damn it!"

**To be continued.**

** Sorry once again for the late post, I lost my flash drive and football took my time yesterday. In good news, my football team is now 2-0 =).**

** The next chapter is all battles and a HUGE FUCKING PLOT POINT.**

**As for the obvious question 'Where's Itachi and Kisame? That will be explained after the arc, trust me the battle will be explained but from another point of view.**

**Please as always, review and share, I love reading your reviews. **

**-Enigma508/ Mike**


	10. Chapter 10: The Art of Destruction

**The Boy Who Wanted Love**  
By: Enigma508

**Hi guys, well today you guys are in store for a treat, battle chapter. I am going to skip the Sakura/Chiyo vs. Sasori fight, because I'm honestly too lazy to plus I don't feel like I can add anything. This Chapter will revolve around the Naruto/Kakashi/Hinata vs. Deidara fight.  
BTW Check out KingKakashi's stories, I've personally really enjoyed them.  
(** u/1267156/Kingkakashi)**  
ON TO THE CHAPTER**

**Chapter 10: Art of Destruction**

The bright light of the sun temporarily blinded those coming out of the cave and into a canyon with trees passing through left and right. Jumping from sideways trunk to sideways trunk; the leftovers of team 7 went over the battle strategy.

"Kakashi-sensei, neither of us can get close enough to him in order to get Gaara or ground him. Do you have any plans?" Hinata asked the question while not taking her eye off the plastique bird above them.

After a few minutes of deliberation, Kakashi got an idea, though it would be risky to his health and you leave him with about 10% of his chakra left.

"Naruto, Hinata, I am going to use a new Sharingan technique, it's extremely deadly but it will cost me a lot. But at this point it's this or nothing; I need you two to keep him distracted while I hang back and focus. Understood?"

He earned a "Hai!" from Hinata and a grunt Naruto. Kakashi then raised his hitai-ate revealing his Sharingan. Focusing his chakra to his eye, the three tomoe eye turned into the Mangekyou Sharingan. Using his eye, which his new level unlocked sometime after Sasuke's defection, he exuded chakra into one focal point in space.

As the silver hair jounin concentrated on Deidara's heart, Naruto and Hinata were pestering said explosives expert with kunai, shuriken and verbal jabs. "Hey asshole! If this is your version of art, you must have been hit upside the head too many times. I mean really, explosions? They're just crude flashes and pressure, there and gone in a millisecond. I mean, true art can be admired for centuries."

This got the blonde Akatsuki livid. Seething with rage he turned to his antagonizer from atop his clay bird. "Hmph, you are just a gaki who can't value expressions of passion in different forms. My art does last through the trials of time. Not in a physical sense like a statue or painting; no my art leaves an impression in the psyche of its beholder. SO FUCK YOU!"

Kakashi was grateful for Naruto's antics this one time they were strategically useful. His body triggered an alarm in his head, letting him know his technique was ready to be executed.

"Take this you bastard: **Kamui**!" When the jutsu was activated, something that looked like a small black hole opened behind Deidara, smack dead center of his spinal column. Time seemed to move in slow motion for the explosives expert.

'_Shit this isn't good; I can't believe I let that prick distract me from the main attack. Well I either lose my body or my ride so gotta pull up quickly._' Deidara, after weighing his options, pulled up at the last possible moment.

The Kamui then sucked in the bird that Deidra was perched upon, just before his disappeared; Deidara took his prized shell of a jinjuriki and scooped him in his arms. Knowing he couldn't drop his bargaining chip, Deidara opted to apply chakra to his legs and take the hits on the way down.

After crashing through the foliage and trees, he skidded along the ground to a large field. Dusting himself off and stepping out of the crater, the explosives expert put down his cargo and reached into his side pouches. Before he could even get the thought off to conjure another clay bird; the blonde jinjuriki and his two companions landed in front of him.

"**Take a step and I'll fucking kill you**!" a demonic voice rung out from Naruto as he noticed the attempt to escape from Deidara.

Said missing nin raised his hands in surrender seeing he was out numbered. "Okay, kami! I know when not to be stupid. Now what do you want you fucking brat?" The cogs in the devious mind of Deidara started churning as he composed a plan to capture the jinjuriki standing in front of him.

As he was scheming a plan, Kakashi fell to his knees coughing some blood up. Naruto and Hinata turned to the silver haired jounin. "Kakashi-sensei are you okay?!" Naruto's voice was filled with dread and concern. The Sharingan wielder than eye-smiled while turning to his student…

"I'm fine Naruto; it's just the Kamui takes a lot out of me, opening a portal to another dimension while moving is not easy. I just need too… WATCH OUT!" As he turned his head, Naruto noticed an eggshell colored projectile heading towards them.

All three shinobi dodged it without flaw, Naruto skidded to his right, Kakashi to his right and Hinata back flipped. The wad of clay plastique then hit a tree behind the three and exploded, sending shrapnel in every direction.

Hinata seeing the shrapnel preformed the **Hakkeshō Kaiten** swirling around in a three-hundred sixty degree semi-sphere, she protected herself and her comrades.

"Arigato Hinata, now I'm in no condition to fight after my Kamui, so I need you two to distract Deidara and take him down, I will retrieve Gaara and make it to the extraction point. Got it?" Kakashi said getting to his feet.

Hinata nodded but Naruto looked sternly at his sensei, "Kakashi-sensei, take care of Gaara, I'm trusting you to protect him." Naruto face held much aggression in that moment but Kakashi saw the love Naruto had for his demon brother.

"You got it Naruto now go!" The smoke cleared and three blurs left it. Naruto used his incredible speed and got behind Deidara.

"What th-!" Deidara was flabbergasted with the boy's speed as he was clocked in the back of the head and sent flying towards Hinata who dropped into her Jyuuken stance. She then cried out "**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**!"(Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four palms!)

The kunoichi's fingertips barraged the defenseless target it Jyuuken strikes, closing off chakra points with each hit. In a matter of seconds Hinata reached the final strike, rearing her palm back she sent forward with high velocity straight at the heart. When her palm reached its target, the two combatants were shocked.

Hinata's palm was lodged in their enemy's chest but instead of blood, clay chips were dispersed after the hit. "A nendo bunshin?!" Both Naruto and Hinata asked at once, complete confused. The clay heap then fell to the ground. Luckily this little stunt bought Kakashi enough time to scoop up Gaara and shunshined away by the time Hinata started her attack.

The now two man team stood back to back, Naruto in his kitsune-style taijutsu and Hinata in her Jyuuken stance. The two then turned their heads to the sound of a small chuckle. There in the tree, stood Deidara.

"I got to hand it to you gakis, you speed and power exceeded my expectations." Deidara stood on a branch; a smirk on his face. "It worked well enough to let the copycat leave with my bounty but oh well, now I have a new Jinjuriki to toy with."

Naruto now understood that in the small window between after his punch and him arriving at Hinata's Jyuuken strikes; Deidara must have bulled off that Bunshin technique. "Well glad we can live up to Akatsuki expectation. Now surrender before I have to kick your ass!" Naruto dropped into his kitsune- taijutsu stance once more, sending off a wave of killing intent.

"Hah, you're pathetic gaki. There's no way someone like you can defeat _my_ art. But don't worry Kyuubi-brat soon enough you can join your friend in the land of the dead. It's a shame your comrade took my favorite companion, at least he didn't talk."

Deidara knew he struck a nerve insulting Gaara from the ten-fold increase of killing intent. "**You fucking bastard, I'm going to take those precious hands of yours and shove up your fucking ass!**" Naruto was now on all fours letting one tail of chakra be released. But now there was new voice on the battlefield that only Naruto could hear.

"**Hey kit, Shukaku and I may not have been friends, but no one insults one of my brethren and lives; tear him a new asshole kit!**" Kurama was thoroughly pissed and rearing for a fight. Naruto just mentally nodded to his bijuu and went on the offensive.

"Naruto-kun, matte (**wait**)!" Hinata's plea fell on deaf ears as Naruto was already bolting towards his antagonizer. Deidara simply smirked as he knew that his opponent was now pissed and predictable with his moves.

The explosive Akatsuki dodged and side-stepped all of Naruto's attacks. Back flipping onto a branch, Deidara put his mouth hands into his pouches. As the orifices chewed the clay he continued dodging. Finally ready to unleash the technique Deidara shouted, "**Ninpo: Tajuu C1!**"(Ninja art: Multi- C1)

As the black clad nin put his hands out towards his attacker, tens of explosive plastique birds flew at Naruto. Said jinjuriki put a halt his attack and retreated. In mid jump he noticed the birds getting closer, turning and putting chakra into his lungs along with put his hands in a tiger hand-sign; Naruto called out "**Katon: Akuma no hi no nagare!**"(Fire style: Demon fire stream!)

As the nine tailed jinjuriki exhaled; a stream of white hot fire shot towards the clay birds. Smirking as the smoke cleared; Naruto noticed that his idea worked. '_Ha that clay has to have some sort of water in it. So apply enough heat to the clay, it turns to brittle stone; nullifying his birds, thanks Kurama for the heat._'

'_**Hmph**__'_ Kurama acknowledged the praise. As Naruto swiveled his head back towards the field where he was going to regroup with Hinata he was greeted with a pressure wave to his back. A dozen birds Deidara sent to flank the boy did their job as a contingency plan. The blast launched Naruto forward.

Hinata stood in the field using her Byakugan to analyze Deidara's movements, when she saw Naruto fly in her direction from the C1 blast. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out in worry. She rushed over to his body as she checked him over. His clothes were torn and some dried blood accumulated on his lip but other than that his small cuts and bruises were healed by Kurama, much to Hinata's relief.

Due to his impact with the ground Naruto was knocked unconscious. Hinata knew Naruto would only be out for a little while, but for now, she had to focus on Deidara until Naruto regained his senses.

"Well now that he's dealt with for the moment, time to have some fun with you. I don't think I'll kill you either, you can bring me some pleasure." Deidara licked his lips in a sick fashion, which infuriated Hinata. But unlike her blonde knucklehead, Hinata kept her temper in check.

"Try anything and I'll personally make sure your 'stick of dynamite' is turned into a sparkler!" Hinata's threat made Deidara gulp and cringe at the thought of the girl making him impotent. Straightening himself up, Deidara reached into his pouch again.

"Hmph I like a girl with pep. Now taste this, "**Tajuu C1**!" Once again numerous birds shot from Deidara's hands and towards his target. Hinata blared her Byakugan and dropped into her Jyuuken stance. She knew her ace in the hole would nullify the C1 and shock Deidara.

As the plastique birds came within ten meters of Hinata, the indigo princess called out, "**Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō!**"(Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) Hinata's hands blurred as she swept her appendages in elegant arcs, leaving visible chakra lines all around her. Each arc took to a bird flying at her; as her hand touched the bird, she pushed a small portion of her chakra into the figurine, nullifying Deidara's chakra in the bird; this technique safely deactivated each bird.

Deidara was amazed at the light show going on in front of him. The elegancy and flow to the girl's movements mesmerized the man. Shaking his head, he saw the girl left all of his creations at her feet.

"Wow, I guess you're just beauty, since you only knocked down my birds. Well now I'll give the gift of the century; to become one of my works of art, KAI!" As he shouted with a half ram seal, he waited for the bang.

That bang never came, leaving him in utter shock. "What the fuck did you do to my art you little bitch!?" Deidara was angered that his art was now rendered to nothing more than paperweights.

"Well teme, I simply substituted my chakra into your creations, nullifying them and making them ugly lawn ornaments. I guess this beauty has some brains." Hinata was smug and confident as she knew she had the Akatsuki member squirming at her jabs.

"It seems I have to step up my attacks for you, Hyuuga." Deidara then reached into his pouch and flung little clay creatures at Hinata. "**Bakuhatsu kureiminion!**" (Explosive Clay Minions)

Hinata easily dispatched the disfigured clay creatures that waddled towards her. As the minions were dispatched with haste Deidara was struggling to keep up his onslaught. After minutes of minion dispatching; Hinata dashed at Deidara.

The battle was heavy and hard hitting; Naruto woke up to the sound of slicing and piercing. As he rubbed his temples he glanced up from his position on his back. He saw his fiancé battling clay monsters with grace, striking them down with her Jyuuken strikes. After the last one was slain he saw her advance at their enemy. His eyes grew wide as Hinata shouted, "**Piasusutoraiki**" (Piercing Strike) "Hinata-chan NOOOOOO!"

Hinata reared her hand back and focused her chakra to make a double sided chakra scalpel. This paired with her Jyuuken strike, allowed her to create the 'Piasusutoraiki' which could pierce any metal or mesh armor as well as tear flesh like rice paper.

But at her hand struck her target and sailed through it she heard a voice behind her, "Hinata-chan NOOOOOO!" She recognized Naruto's voice as well as his reason for concern. She gazed down in horror at her wrist encased in clay.

"Hahaha, you dumb bitch, you fell for my trap twice. You once again struck my 'nendo bunshin' but this time you're not getting away." Hinata snapped her head to see Deidara standing on a distant branch with his hand in a half ram seal. She furiously tried to pull her hand from the clone but failed miserably. And before she could funnel chakra through her wrist's chakra point she heard an all too familiar shout.

"**KAI!**"

The clone glowed with a bright shine before expanding slightly and exploding. A shriek could be heard as Hinata flew through the air with a lot a force. Luckily due to the chakra encasing her wrist, while she tried to nullify the clone, she was able to keep her hand but her whole wrist was now shattered.

As she flew through the air, Hinata had a moment of clarity, she knew Naruto was back up and would defeat Deidara. She knew that Gaara was safe with Kakashi and was at a safe distance away from the battle. She was confident in Sakura and Chiyo to defeat Sasori. And she was thankful her hand wasn't gone. As she was about to breath in, she was hit by a brunt force behind her followed by a searing pain.

Hinata's breath became hitched and shaky as she slowly looked down to see a wooden spike protruding from her chest. She touched the protrusion which jutted out a good six inches from her body. She raised her trembling hand to eye level to see it covered in warm crimson liquid; blood, _her_ blood. The shock set in as she shrieked again and vomited up the contents of her stomach as well as the blood that now filled her lungs.

Her body shook now at the agonizing pain that coursed through her pain. She stepped forward, coughing up more blood with each step. Once the foreign branch vacated her body; Hinata lurched forward and collapsed face first. A small crimson pool formed around her left chest as she lay motionless.

Instantly Naruto made a clone and sent it to check Hinata's pulse. The clone reached its index and middle fingers to Hinata's carotid artery to check for a pulse. After a few seconds, the clone looked up and looked at its master. The original looked to his clone for answer, the clone's visage looked grim as it shook left and right and bluntly said, "Hinata-chan is, is dead."

Naruto dispersed the clone and fell to his knees defeated. Bitter tears streaked down his chin, as he hung his head in shame. The very girl who greeted him after his suicide attempt, the very one who loved him, his fiancé, his eternal love, was now lying cold and dead on the ground because he couldn't save her.

As his target was kneeling on the ground sobbing, Deidara took the opportunity to capitalize and go in for the knock out. Shunshining behind Naruto, Deidara cocked his fist back and stuck it forward. In slow motion, a chakra tail intercepted the fist. Deidara sweated as his fist was not released, instead the red chakra tail held it firmly.

A burning feeling coursed through Deidara's left arm. Deidara screamed as he realized he was in trouble. Deidara shoved his right hand into his pouch, pulled out all his detonation clay and ate it. Once swallowed Deidara announced, "Well fucker, I was planning to use this masterpiece to end Itachi and get revenge on him, but this circumstance call for my ultimate art, **Ninpo C…**" Deidara was cut short when a second chakra hand gripped he right hand before he could make a sign.

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and stood. Deidara struggled to break free and attempted to kick Naruto in the back of the skull to get him to release his grip. This action made Deidara's situation worse as two more chakra tails grabbed both of his legs. The explosive blonde was now at the mercy of the very jinjuriki he was hunting.

Naruto turned to his captured prey and let him see his face. Naruto's usual peppy and carefree visage was gone, it was now replaced by a face layered in pain, hatred and unadulterated fury. Then a low voice that sounded of Naruto and Kurama mixed together rung out in a dull roar.

"**You, you vile scum. Not only do you kill the only person who's ever been like a brother to me by draining his bijuu; but you murder my mate! For the sins you have committed today and in the past, you shall be judged and punished; by me!**" Naruto finished his rant and before he could tell his judgment to his captive he was interrupted.

"Fuck you; I still can kill us both and anything with 10 kilometers! **Ninpo C0!**" Deidara's overcoat suddenly ripped open to reveal his fourth mouth which resided directly over his heart. Naruto was completely unfazed by his threat to suicide bomb a 10 kilometer radius. Rather he gave a sickening smirk as the mouth started to unstitch. "NOW DIE!"

Deidara shouted but immediately felt an immense pain in his abdomen. Looking down he saw a black and red chakra coated fist in his gut. Naruto yanked out Deidara's stomach, causing much blood to fly from the open wound.

"**Need this fucker!?**" Naruto held the stomach in front of Deidara's eyes. All of the clay Deidara just swallowed was in that stomach and Deidara could just look on and shout threats and curses. Ginning, Naruto crushed the organ in front of the body that it once resided in.

"**Now, I will make you suffer. Now this will not scratch the surface of your punishment for your sins; but your mortal body can only take so much. Any last words fucker?**" receiving no answer a four tailed Naruto began his torture.

First, Naruto took out a kunai "**This is for insulting my hime's intelligence!**" The kunai slashed across Deidara's face, creating a scar from ear to ear. Sticking the kunai into Deidara's leg; Naruto put his elongated claws to the scar and applied demonic chakra to the wound.

"**This is a demon gift, in retaliation for your attack on Gaara!**" As demonic chakra pumped into Deidara's body, fire coursed through his veins and his body wouldn't go unconscious.

"**Since I promised this to you, and I never go back on a promise…**" Naruto then used his chakra limps to tear off both of Deidara's hands and shoved them up a certain orifice, much to the dismay of Deidara; who once again screamed out in agony.

"**Well I see no reason to prolong this any farther, I only hope the Shinigami has some fun with you. Burn in hell with your fucking art!**" At this Naruto decapitated Deidara with a swift tug of his hands.

Done with his toy, Naruto dropped the corpse and head. Falling to his knees, Naruto reverted back to his no-tail state. Pulling out a sealing scroll from his back pouch, Naruto sealed the head and incinerated the body. After his primary and secondary parameters of his mission were done, he turned to his final task.

Walking to the corpse of Hinata, he knelt down and bawled out his eyes for a good five minutes. After running out of tears, Naruto looked upon Hinata's visage and saw her face at peace. He kissed her forehead and picked her up, bridal style. '_Well I guess the only thing left to do is have Sakura-san pronounce her dead._'

Steeling himself Naruto sped off towards the rendezvous point where several Suna shinobi were present. The crowd seeing Naruto and his cargo, made a route for him to see his comrades. Naruto stepped into the middle of the crowd to see Kakashi, Sakura, Chiyo and Temari huddled over the shell of Gaara. Temari was in hysterics and was being comforted by her brother and Matsuri, Gaara's girlfriend.

"Naruto-kun, hey your back… OH MY GOD HINATA!" Sakura cried out seeing her fellow Kunoichi and her condition. "I, is she…" Sakura looked up, tears in her eyes hoping for Naruto to say she's unconscious.

Naruto didn't say one word as he gently put Hinata down next to Gaara and looked back to his pink haired teammate and shook his head.

"Hinata-chan is dead." Naruto coldly said. "I brought her here, to a medic so she can be confirmed dead for the records. Sakura instantly fell to her knees and bawled for her fallen shinobi.

Chiyo stepped towards the child and knelt beside her. "Naruto-san, she is your most precious person, correct?" Naruto turned around at the old woman and put his head down.

"She was my fiancé and the love of my life; the future mother to our children and the matriarch of the Namikaze clan, but now; now she's dead. Thanks for the reminder." Naruto said, his voice dripping with bitterness.

Chiyo then got a grim look on her face as she turned to the blonde boy once more. "Naruto, I can save Hinata, I will need your strength to help me."

To say Naruto was astounded and hurt would be an understatement. "H-how can you save the dead; she has no pulse, no chakra, nothing! Stop taunting me you senile bitch!" Naruto was hurt and Chiyo realized why the boy was so angry.

"Boy I've been a medic as long as your Hokage has, and I've learned a few kinjustu (forbidden jutsu) along that journey. One such jutsu is the '**Kishō Tensei**' (one's own life Reincarnation jutsu). With it I can transfer my life force into the girl's but at the cost of my own life. But after fighting Sasori, I've used up so much of my chakra. That's where you come in, I need your immense chakra reserves to help me restart Hinata's heart and Chakra coils. Will you help?"

Naruto immediately knelt down across from Chiyo and looked her dead in the eye and said two words. "Thank you." The legendary puppet medic casted the jutsu and placed her palms over Hinata's chest. Naruto called upon his chakra reserves and funneled it into Chiyo's chakra stream into Hinata.

After minutes of tense silence, the pregnant pause was broken by Chiyo. "It's done. The girl shall liv…" Chiyo smiled as she collapsed onto her side. Immediately Sakura rushed to her side ran a diagnostics of her body.

"Chiyo-sama is dead." Sakura solemnly said to the crowd around her. Naruto kissed Hinata's forehead once more and saw her eyes flutter open.

"N-Naruto-kun? What happened?" Hinata tried to sit up but a stabbing pain in her chest restricted her from doing so.

"Hush Hinata I'll explain everything to you at the hospital, for now rest please." Hinata nodded as she faded to unconsciousness. A medical team put Hinata on a stretcher and proceeded to the hospital, accompanied by one of Naruto's clones.

Naruto then turned to see his best friend and, brother-like figure's shell on the ground. He put his forehead on Gaara's chest and cried. No tears came out but wailing did happen.

Naruto then heard his tenant's voice, "**Kit, listen up now! Shukaku's still alive, but he's grasping at straws here. I need you to put your palm on Gaara's seal on his forehead and channel one tail of chakra into his body. Shukaku, once rejuvenated, will resuscitate Gaara back to the land of the living through his Bijuu chakra. DO IT NOW KIT!**"

Naruto did as he was told and put his palm to Gaara's seal on his forehead, with the Kanji for 'love'. Everyone was confused at Naruto's action but that was nothing compared to the confusion when Naruto suddenly was exuding mass amounts of Chakra. No one dared to get near him or talk for that matter; they just let the boy do what he was doing.

After another ten minutes, every waited with bated breath as Naruto released his grip on Gaara's seal. The Kazekage's eyes flutter open and his head tilted right.

"Naruto?"

**AND CUT…**

**HOLY SHIT GAARA ARC IS DONE, NEXT COMES A VERY SPECIAL SURPRISE.**

**SOORY FOR THE LATE POST AGAIN, BUT IT SEEMS YOU GUYS LIKE MY STORY DUE TO IT HAVING (AT THIS MOMENT), 21,123 VIEWS AND 100 FAVES AND 158 FOLLOWERS)**

**PLEASE CONTINUE THE SUPPORT GUYS BY LEAVING A REVIEW AND SHARING WITH FRIENDS. **

**THANKS**

**-**Enigma508/ Mike


	11. Chapter 11: Return

**The Boy Who Wanted Love**  
By: Enigma508

**Hey guys I'm not dead, SURPRISE! Well just to recap what I've been up to, college applications are a bitch, SAT's are boring and AP World History takes forever. But now I have a four day weekend to write my next chapter. BTW Doherty Highlanders (the team I play for) is 4-0 =3**

**Chapter 11: Return **

Hinata awoke to the sound of machinery beep and a soothing tan color that surrounded her. Looking down, she realized she was in the hospital. Trying to retrace what happened, Hinata twiddled he fingers to keep her focus on something.

'_That's right, we fought those Akatsuki guys. I hit that blonde guy who liked explosives and then I flew back and then… what happened after that?_' As she tried to recall on the past she twitched her wrist which sent a bolt of pain up her spine.

She looked down to see her whole left wrist and hand in a plaster cast, allowing her to remember what had happened. The explosive clone detonated around her wrist, luckily her **piercing shot **strike covered her wrist with chakra and left it still attached to her limb.

The indigo princess was brought out of her daze when she heard some rustling in the adjacent chair.

"Hmm? Hinata-chan, you're awake!" the blonde heir instantly lurched forward and enveloped his fiancé in a warm embrace. This was promptly followed by a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'm so glad you're okay, hime. I… I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to protect you, because of my incompetence, you got hurt!" Naruto's eyes began to well up with tears and he hung his head low in shame.

Hinata, seeing her love in distress placed two fingers from her good hand underneath his chin. Looking into his cerulean eyes, Hinata said with honesty, "Naru-kun, I'm a Kunoichi of Konoha, damn it! You need to realize we're both shinobi, you will get hurt and so will I. And trust me, I am more than capable than defending myself, or have you forgotten who can shut your body down with a touch." Hinata finished with a smirk and a twist of her head.

Naruto perked his head up at his lover's words. It was true, they were warriors, they would get hurt on missions and he wouldn't always be there to protect her. If he stayed the over-protective asshole, he'd be no better than Hiashi was.

"You're right Hina-chan, can you forgive me?" Naruto gave his best puppy dog eyes and looked with a quivering lip.

Smiling and flicking his nose she responded, "Of course you lovable oaf, now come here." Hinata then used her free arm to pull Naruto into another kiss. As their reinvigorated make-out session resumed, the hospital opened to reveal the rest of team seven and team Gai.

"Ahh, it seems Hinata's flames of youth have finally returned to her!" Gai yelled, ever so nonchalantly. Hinata and Naruto instantly straightened up and looked at their guests. They looked to each other, blushed and laughed nervously.

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose at his rival's actions and then looked to his student. "Ohayo you two. Hinata, I'm glad to see you awake and conscious; Naruto, glad to see you greeting your love with such… passion." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and gave his trademark grin.

"Yeah gomenasai everyone, I just haven't heard Hinata's voice or seen the life in her face in three days so sue me for being overjoyed for her awakening." Naruto looked at his fiancé, expecting a smile but instead was met with a look of shock and horror.

"T…three days!?" Hinata was confused as it seemed like an instantaneous transfer from her passing out from shock to unknowingly dying to waking up.

"Oh yeah, your body needed to heal properly and your chakra needed to built back up, so the medical staff put you in a coma for three days." Hinata was shocked at the blonde's words. Now truly inspecting her surroundings, Hinata saw a feeding tube I.V. hooked to her right hand, a saline drop that stuck out right below the intruding feeding tube.

"Why take all these measures for just passing out? I mean it's not like I died or anything… right?" Hinata looked to each of her comrades faces for a reassuring answer. Of course the final face her eyes fell upon was that of Naruto's, whose face was now downtrodden and gloomy.

"Actually Hina-chan, you did die. You were impaled by a tree branch after being blasted backwards. Your heart stopped, your chakra signature faded and your lungs didn't draw any more breath." Naruto was explaining but held his hand up when Hinata looked like she was about to ask another question.

"Before you ask, 'How am I alive?' well Chiyo baa-sama used a specialized medical kinjustu to trade her life to resuscitate you from the dead." Hinata bowed her head and said a silent prayer of thanks to the woman who saved her life.

The indigo heiress looked up with determination in her eyes, "Chiyo-sama's sacrifice will not be in vain. I will become a better medic than she ever was, so Sakura watch your ass." The room was lifted as everyone beamed with a new sense of happiness that Hinata's spirit was not broken, yet quite the opposite.

"Well Hinata-nii san," started Neji, "As soon as you're cleared we'll leave for Konoha." She nodded her head and all guests left the room. Naruto told Hinata he needed to see Gaara before he left and would meet her at the gates.

**Kazekage's office**

As Naruto walked towards Gaara's office he was accompanied by Temari and Kankuro. Naruto, being the brash knucklehead he was barged into Gaara's office unannounced.

"Hey Gaara pal, how… are… you… uhh…" Naruto was stunned by the sight in front of him.

There Gaara was sitting in his Kazekage chair but it was not only him in that chair. Sitting on his lap, with her back away from Gaara, was Matsuri. Matsuri was a fair looking gal who had short brown hair that went to her neck; she was geared with the common Suna chunin gear and her hitai-ate was tied as a necklace.

To say Gaara was embarrassed was an understatement. Not only did his best friend slash demon brother catch him in a heated moment with his girlfriend, so did his actual brother and sister. Temari's expression was one of shock and then anger when she saw the look on Kankuro's face, which was one of a goof with a noticeable nosebleed.

"Ahem, Naruto-san, so glad you came to see me. I don't believe you've met my girlfriend, Matsuri. Matsuri, this is Naruto Uzumaki; Konoha's top ninja, best friend someone can have and best ruiner of good moments I've ever met." Gaara dripped that last bit with as much disdain as he could as Matsuri stood, blushing, next to Gaara.

"Hello Naruto-kun, pleasure to meet you. Gaara-ku… I mean _Sama_ has told me many stories of you, almost all are good." She said with a chuckle.

Said shinobi glared at his fellow jinjuriki and coughed, "Well Gaara-kun," this caused the whole room to burst into laughter until Gaara put Naruto in a Sabaku Kyū (**sand coffin**) "Go ahead Naruto, laugh; just chuckle one more time!" Naruto noticed Gaara's playful bloodlust and gulped.

"Okay, okay, gomenasai." Naruto apologized and then was released from his sandy jacket. "Now Gaara, the main reason I am here is to inform you that my fiancé is now awake and recovered, we will be taking our leave in a few hours."

The red head shifted from his sitting position and stood before his friend. "Naruto, I hope I can see you in the same position I have obtained. It makes me truly happy to see you have found love and clarity in your wife-to-be and the announcement of your clan."

"Wait how do you…" Naruto was then interrupted by the one tailed jinjuriki. "You forget Naruto, I am the Kazekage and news travels fast; the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans, hmm? Well I can't say I know anything about those two clans but I can do some research, with your permission." Gaara looked to his friend and reached his hand out.

The leaf nin just stared at Gaara's hand and before anyone could blink, Naruto slapped Gaara's hand away. Kankuro and Temari became out raged, but only for a moment when they saw Naruto pull Gaara into a full on bro-hug.

"Of course Gaara, you have the consent of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans to conduct research on said clans, on the stipulation that report all findings to the clan leaders." Getting a nod from his compatriot, Naruto let go and turned to leave.

"Oh and Naruto, if you or my siblings ever come into my office without knocking; I will kill you." All three shinobi opened their eyes wide and gulped at the threat that seemed all too legit.

"Uh, yeah, of course Gaara-sama." Naruto bolted out the door with Kankuro in tow. Only Temari remained to face her older brother with a simple request.

"Temari, aren't you going to meet the group at the gate?" Gaara asked in sincere curiosity. His sister had a look of worry on her face and his duty as her brother was to make her as happy as possible.

"Well otouto, I have one request that I need to make of you." Without hesitation she closed her eyes, "I wish travel to Konoha but not for a simple liaison job."

Gaara, who now sat at his desk folded his hands in front of his mouth and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? What will you do as a visitor of Konoha? Are you asking for vacation time?"

Temari waved her hands in defense, "Oh no, no it's nothing like that. The matter is there's a person I… I…"

"Love?" Gaara asked smirking as his, now flustered, sister who was blushing furiously.

"Worry not nee-san, I grant you permission to be with Nara-san. He has proven himself many times to be a worthy shinobi, though his mannerisms when it comes to taking action are something you can compromise quite easily, wouldn't you say?"

"H-how did you know?" Temari asked, knowing that over the past few years has made sure to not to show any shred of her crush on Shikamaru.

"Ugh, why is everyone underestimating my intelligence today. Temari, not only am I the Kazekage, I am your brother as well. It's my job to make sure you are as happy as possible. And I have never seen you as happy as when you are with that Nara boy."

Temari sprung forward and crushed her baby brother in a bone crushing hug that even Shukaku couldn't undo. After drawing oxygen into his lungs again they stepped apart. Temari stepped back and brushed the tears of joy away.

"Thank you Gaara-otouto, I hope you and Matsuri-chan have the same kind of love that Shika-kun and I have." Spinning on her heels Temari gently closed the door as she left. Gaara then scooped up his girlfriend in a swirl of sand.

"So where were we my suna-hime?" Gaara said pulling Matsuri into anther chaste kiss, with locked doors this time.

**Suna Gates**

Team Gai, Team Kakashi, and Temari all stood at the Suna gates facing away from the good-bye party. And there to say good-bye to their friends was Kankuro, Gaara, Matsuri, Baki, and many civilians and councilmen.

"Naruto and company, congrats on taking down two of the Akatsuki, you have Suna's eternal gratitude and respect. When you come back; feel free to ask for anything your heart's desire. Best of luck in your journeys; and take care of my sister." Gaara extended his hand to Naruto who this time extended his hand and pulled Gaara in close to whisper.

"Gaara, you're extremely welcome. If you ever need help with Shukaku and his stick up his ass, let me know, Kurama and I can fix that real quick!" Naruto turned and chuckled as he waved his hand in a farewell. The red headed Kazekage though was left with his demon raging.

"**Kurama! You stuck up son of a bitch. When we meet again, I'll fucking kill you! Ugh let's go Gaara, we need a plan to put Kurama in his place.**"

Gaara just chuckled at the tanooki's actions, '_Sure Shukaku, of course._'

**Outside Konoha Gates**

Naruto and his comrades were within a mile of the gates of their home happy to be home to rest. Kakashi, thanks to the two medics on his squad, was able to make it to Konoha on his own power, though would need a look over from Tsunade.

Team Gai was beat up from their fights but overall were fine. Gai and Lee saw that their target was in sight and made a competition out of it as usual. The two bolted off in a flash of dust, making all present sigh at the relative silence.

Sakura was just fine from her fight with Sasori and was able to cure the puppet master's poison, so all she walked away with was a small scar on her right hip. Unfortunately she had news to spill that she obtained from Sasori before he died, but she would save that for the report.

Naruto and Hinata walked hand-in-hand down the dirt path. Hinata was still weak and in no condition to fight. Her scar was above her left breast but covered nicely by her gray jacket. She winced whenever something brushed against it, so like Kakashi, she would be checked on by Tsunade.

Naruto was just happy to be home and to have the ability to see his pals again. Though there was one person Naruto did not wanna see, Hiashi. When Hinata was injured and resurrected, Naruto sent a letter directly to Hiashi and the Hyuuga clan via messenger toad. Luckily the letter held the key phrase '**she is alive and is planned to have a recovery**' or else the Hyuuga would pick him apart tenketsu point from bloody tenketsu point.

Izumo and Kotetsu did their usual spiel and let the two teams and ambassador pass with ease. Temari broke off immediately to find her beloved leaving the one and half teams to face Tsunade.

The six walked through the streets smiling and waving at those who passed. Faces look upon a certain blonde with a foreign feeling. Naruto now felt widely accepted by the people he protected. Just a few weeks ago these same people looked upon him with disdain and hatred. Just a simple announcement of his lineage changed their opinions of him.

It made him sick seeing the hypocrisy of the Konoha civilians. It would take a long time before he trusted them even partially. This did not change his nindo, however. He still would keep his word of protecting and help the Konoha people as much as he could.

As the sextet of shinobi walked into the Hokage building, they were greeted with the familiar sight of a very exhausted Shizune.

"Oh thank god you guys are here! For the past weeks Tsunade's been going on major drinking ventures out of pure nervousness. Now that you're back she'll hopefully cut back, hopefully." Shizune lead the six into the office only to have a heavy green bottle hurled at them.

"_Get out of here Shizne, can't you see I'm griefing_?" Tsunade said sloppily. "_Come back when you bring back the Namikami brat and his team of hooligans._" Shizune only shook her head as she opened the door fully revealing said brat and his hooligan friends.

Tsunade snapped up immediately and used her chakra to burn off the alcohol in her system. And with a face that was still rosy from her drunkenness, she put her hands in the usual spot in front of her face.

"Ahh, Naruto… heh heh, about the whole brat thing…" Naruto waved his hand knowing it was the alcohol and a little bit of Tsunade's crudeness that was talking earlier, not her.

"It's okay baa-chan. Well I have some pressing matters to attend to so I will give the mission debriefing here and get the report to you in a few days." Getting a nod from the buxom Hokage, he continued.

"To start with, Deidara and Sasori of the Akatsuki are now deceased. Sakura and Chiyo-sama defeated Sasori in a puppeteer battle, though it was Sakura-san who delivered the final blow." Tsunade flashed a smile at one her top apprentices, knowing she would ask for details of Sake tonight. Coughing Naruto continued.

"After Gai-sensei and his team broke the seals to the cave containing the Bijuu extraction chamber, we split into teams. As mentioned before, Sakura and Chiyo fought Sasori while Kakashi-sensei, Hinata-chan and I perused Deidara, who escaped with Gaara-sama on his clay summon."

Kakashi, to give Naruto a break joined in, "In order to ground the explosives expert, I used a new technique of mine, the Kamui. This jutsu though devastating to its target, is equally devastating on its caster, which by the way I will need medical attention after this meeting. Anyways, my jutsu missed Deidara by mere centimeters and it hit his bird instead."

Hinata joined the choir of reports and put her two cents in, "After snatching Gaara-sama and crash landing in an open field, we caught up to him. After a few explosions here and there, Naruto-kun and I distracted Deidara enough long enough for Kakashi-sensei to escape with Gaara-sama. Once he lost one jinjuriki, Deidara thought he could get another."

Naruto, being tired of being silent decided to finish the report, "Well he succeeded in incapacitating me for a few minutes after one of his jutsu's hit me in the back of the head. That's when Hinata-chan went toe to toe with him, to protect me. Luckily our hypothesis of her Jyuuken strikes disabling his explosives was spot on."

"After a few minutes, Hinata was rearing up her final strike, a new jutsu Neji-san and I helped her develop, that pierced though any flesh, light armor or light chakra barrier it touched. Unfortunately that teme switched his body out for a nendo bunshin. The following explosion broke Hinata-chan's wrist in multiple places and sent her flying in the direction of the forest."

"This is when I came back into consciousness, but I was… too late." Choking back some tears, Naruto recounted the ordeal he went through, "I got to my knees to see Hinata-chan pierced through her upper left chest by a stray branch. She lurched forward, vomited blood and fell onto the earth. I in a state of shock, I unconsciously sent a clone to check on her only to find her… dead."

This is when Tsunade got a confused look on her face, "But how is she standing in my office, I'm sure I burned off all the alcohol in my system."

"Don't worry baa-chan, you'll find out why in a moment. But to continue, when I received the news from my clone, Kurama and I went into a rage. Deidara, who thought he could get a cheap shot on me while I was down, was caught in my chakra tails, one for each limbs, give or take a few, my memory gets hazy after I pass three."

"I'll spare you the gory details of his death, and believe that I clearly remember that bit, but I can assure you he's having a blast with the Shinigami. After sealing him and closing Hinata-chan's wound, I set out for the rendezvous point. I was met with a crowd of Suna civilians and shinobi alike. On the ground laid Gaara, who seemed dead but was actually barely grasping onto life, due to his bijuu not fully being extracted."

"Finally to answer the mystery of Hinata's appearance in the world of the living, Chiyo-sama used a kinjustu, one that you probably heard of, that put her remaining life force into Hinata, resurrecting her from the dead. After sending those two the hospital, Kurama told me of Gaara's condition and we pumped a whole tail's worth of chakra into him, saving them both."

Tsunade took the cup of sake in her hand she was casually sipping throughout the report and chucked it out the window, thinking that the liquid was making her hear the story wrong.

"So you're telling me that both of my apprentices went toe to toe with Akatsuki, kicked their respective asses and now both are dead? Not only that Kakashi has advanced his Sharingan further, my rival in the medical field is dead and that my respective Kage is back to full health?"

Neji stepped in and decided to add to the load, "Not only that, Hokage-sama, when my team was undoing the seals, we were heading back to regroup when Gai and Lee were ambushed by what we thought was Kisame Hoshigaki. Respectively Tenten and I ran into what we believed to be Itachi Uchiha."

"You have to be fucking kidding me, right?" Tsunade was about to slam her head on the table at the sheer overload of information.

Tenten merely shook her head, "Sorry but we're not kidding Lady Tsunade, Neji-kun and fought Itachi vigorously. I used my weapons to lure the Akatsuki into Neji's field of divination. After that Itachi went down easily, too easily. Turns out we were fighting a powered down henge of Itachi. It was unidentifiable shinobi who had similar abilities of the original."

"With Gai-sensei's and Lee's speed, they easily overwhelmed the powered down henge of Kisame and discovered the same exact results. Gai-sensei rested up for a few days after opening a few gates during the fight but was fit for travel when we departed a few days ago."

Tsunade slumped back in her chair and called five words that made the room cringe, "SHIZUNE! SAKE! LOTS OF IT!" Shizune showed up a minute later with three bottles of fine Sake and seven cups then bolted for the exit.

The Hokage then poured a shot for all her shinobi and each took their glasses, with some coaxing and threats from their commander. Tsunade then raised her shot and toasted, "To team seven and nine for a job well done, take the next week off and your pay will come in tomorrow."

All the glasses clinked in the middle of the circle and everyone took their shot. "Now Kakashi, Hinata let's get to the hospital to check over your wounds. Sakura come by my mansion tonight for training and stories, no buts! Naruto, Neji, Tenten you three are dismissed. And Naruto I will send Anbu to the Namikaze estate when I fully check over Hinata to update you, okay?"

Naruto nodded and then shunshined away to the one place he didn't want to but he knew he had to. When touching down he noticed he wasn't alone.

"Neji? Tenten? Why are you at the Hyuuga compound too? Well Neji I can see, but Tenten?" Naruto was thoroughly confused at the presence of the weapon mistress. Neji was caught off guard not thinking that Naruto would forgo the hospital for his meeting with his uncle.

"Um, you see… Tenten and I were planning on some training, Tenten's accuracy is suffering at night, you see." Naruto just pinched the bridge of his nose while the weapon mistress was a few seconds from smacking the prodigy upside the head.

"Neji, if you're going to lie to me, be good about it. I'm not one to judge, it's not my place to." Naruto started off for the meeting when he turned back to Neji, "And Tenten, good job for finally getting the stick out of Neji's ass." With that the blonde knucklehead disappeared inside, leaving behind a flustered Hyuuga and his secret girlfriend laughing on the ground.

**Inside the Hyuuga Compound**

Naruto stood inside the main hall of the Hyuuga mansion, when a branch member ran up to him, "Namikaze-sama, what bring you to the Hyuuga manor?"

"Well Hyuuga-san, I have a meeting with Hiashi-dono, do you know where he is?" After the branch servant nodded his head and told Naruto he'd go get him, another female branch member came up to him guiding him to the meeting room.

After a minute or two, Naruto heard the door slide open and closed behind him revealing Hiashi Hyuuga in his official robes.

"Naruto-san, I'm guessing by the message you sent last week, this meeting is about your previous mission, am I wrong?" Hiashi knelt across from his fellow clan head and offered him tea, which he politely refused.

"Yes, Hiashi-dono, this is about the partially successful mission." This statement had Hiashi baffled.

"Partially successful, what do you mean, in your letter you wrote of the death of two Akatsuki members. In my book taking down two S-ranked missing nin is a job well done." Before Hiashi could pat his future son-in-law on the back Naruto snapped back.

"How about the part where Hinata died, huh?! The part where I let her get hurt and broke my nindo, my promise to not only to you and myself but to Hinata-chan too!" When those words blurted from Naruto's mouth a small thud could be heard outside. Hiashi rushed to the door to find Hanabi sobbing on the floor.

"Tou-san, is… is nee-chan… dead?" Hanabi took deep, jagged breaths in between the words. She then stood and buried her face into her father's robes, yelling and crying.

"Hush, shh, it's okay Hinabi, your sister is fine. An elder from Suna used a technique to bring her back to life. She's at the hospital at the moment, getting checked over by Hokage-sama." Hiashi patted the back of Hanabi's head and calmed her down.

With tear streak stains flowing down her cheeks, Hinabi looked to the Namikaze heir, "Naruto-sama, c…can we go see nee-chan when you're done?" Naruto was taken aback by the words of the youngling, even though she heard that her precious sister was hurt because of his negligence, she still was talking to him.

"Y…you're not mad at me, why? Why are neither of you angry with me, Hinata was hurt because of me." Hiashi stepped forward and put his reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Though it's true that Hinata was fatally wounded, it wasn't because of you. You even said you were knocked unconscious; and last time I checked unconscious people cannot move and I do believe Hinata got the Akatsuki member on the defensive. As for why we still talk to you and don't look at you with spite is simple, you're part of this family now, so you can either beat yourself up forever, or we can go see my daughter." Hiashi smirked sincerely as he removed his hand from Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto stood shocked at the simple fact he over looked that simple fact. He was no longer alone in the world, he had a family, though not one of blood; it was one of love. He hung his head low, letting the tears roll of his nose. Taking a sharp breath in, he looked up at the two Hyuugas before him. He smiled his blinding smile and enveloped the two in a hug of warmth and love.

"Yeah let's go see **our** Hinata."

**To be continued…**

**Yeah I know cheesy ending but I thought it brings a little more development into the roles the Hyuugas bring into Naruto's life. **

**I'm also glad people like the Gaara-Matsuri pairing, it was either that or Gaara-Sakura but I chose the former.**

**Sorry for the absence recently, I have school to thank for that.**

**If you guys have any questions at all, whether personally for me or about what's to happen or you want to make suggestions please leave a review or PM me.**

**As always, Share and Review my story (I've reached 25k views) =)**

**-Mike/ Enigma508**


	12. Chapter 12: You!

**The Boy Who Wanted Love**  
By: Enigma508

**Hello again one and all, Mike here again, glad to see I still have readers. Sorry for being late but I recently injured my arm (bruising and swelling around my rotator cuff and a small tear in my AC joint in my shoulder)  
But that's just a setback but here I am with another chapter for you all. To all of those who live in Worcester, drop a comment saying so (or the Boston area too). Go Sox! But leave a review anyways, why the hell not.  
ON WITH THE STORY**

Chapter 12: You!

Sakura and Tsunade sat in her office and sighed, as they slammed down their shot glasses. "How many was that shisho (**master**)?" Sakura wiped her mouth off with her left arm and poured another shot with the other.

Tsunade was impressed that her apprentice was able to match her drink for drink, "Well it doesn't take a Nara to figure out we've had too much… HAHAHA JUST KIDDING. POUR ME ANOTHER, and while you're at it, tell me about Sasori's last words, they had to be something stoic, like 'You cannot stop the Akatsuki' or 'how was I defeated by a girl and old hag'" at this Tsunade burst into giggles again, showing her high level of inebriation.

Sighing, Sakura poured her master another shot of Sake and leaned back in her chair, "Well shisho, he actually gave me information, information that needed to be said while we were alone." Sakura got a serious look on her face, causing the busty Hokage to lean forward and put her hands in her usual, 'go on' position.

"After Sasori was stabbed and was on his last breaths, he figured telling us a secret would do him no harm. He leaned close to me and whispered in my ear a plan that was set for him in the future."

Sakura now had her sensei's full attention, "Plan, what kind of plan?" Sakura asked Tsunade to get to a level of soberness so that she would comprehend. Nodding her head, Tsunade used her chakra to burn off some of the Sake in her system. Shaking the cobwebs from her head, Tsunade motioned for Sakura to continue.

"I was told of a meeting to take place between Sasori and one of Orochimaru's high ranking subordinates on the Tenchi Bridge in a week. He didn't know of which subordinate it was, sadly, but at least we have a place and time; how do you want to precede, shisho?"

Tsunade took a moment to ponder the options, needing a truly clear head, Tsunade opted for team seven (minus Hinata) to report tomorrow for a mission briefing.

"But shisho, what about Kakashi sensei, isn't he on bed rest until his chakra coils return to normal?" Tsunade smirked knowing the surprise that awaited Sakura.

"Actually Sakura, I have a replacement jounin leader for you tomorrow, as well as a third man to the squad, you will meet him tomorrow as well. Now it's late, get some rest and meet with some friends before you head out again, 'kay?" Tsunade smiled as her disciple stood up, bowed out of courtesy, and then left her office.

'_Oh Sakura, you are in for __**quite **__the shock tomorrow.'_

**Konoha General Hospital**

Naruto, Hiashi and Hanabi all walked into the lobby of the hospital, it was the late afternoon and the sun was beautifully setting behind the tree-line. The receptionist looked up from her paperwork to see two clan heads and a little girl standing before her.

"Namikaze-sama, Hyuuga-sama, what can I do for you two today?" She held a smile that seemed innocent enough to the Hyuugas but Naruto knew it was a front. This receptionist on many occasions in his childhood refused to get him help and booted him from the hospital to fend for himself.

Naruto glaring at the woman spoke with an even tone, wishing not to incite a fight. "Well I was hoping you could point us in the direction of the room of one Hinata Hyuuga, if you're 'not too busy'; please." The receptionist noticed the heavy sarcasm and felt the guilt that came with it.

Looking down, out of shame and priorities, she located the name on the ledger, "Ah, here it is; Hinata Hyuuga room 12 in the recovery wing. Take this hall on the left, go through the double doors and the room should be on your right hand side. She is clear to go but will need to sign out."

The three nodded and gave the woman their thanks, even Naruto, but as they started off, the Namikaze heir shot the burden of his past one last 'fuck you' glance.

Following the directions to a 'T' the trio ended up at room 12 as expected. After rasping on the door three times a quiet "Come in" came from the room, prompting the three to enter.

Hinata sat in her hospital bed, the pale and uninteresting walls were driving her mad. Not to mention, she sat in her hospital gown and had her clothes on the chair next to her, adding to her discomfort. She was hoping for a break from the monotony and her hopes were fulfilled three-fold.

"NARU-KUN! Tou-san! Hanabi-chan! It's so great to see you all. I was about to go mad sitting here without something to occupy my time." Hinata received hugs from all three of her guests and motioned for them to sit. Hiashi and Hanabi took to one side of the bed and Naruto took the other and held his fiancé's wrist.

"We come with good news Hina-chan, you can be released tonight, I guess you passed baa-chan's exam." Hiashi was stunned at the boy's "nonchalantness" about addressing his superior; but chuckled at the fact that boy called the Hokage an appropriate name for her age.

After chatting for a half an hour about the mission and life and miscellaneous topics, Hiashi stood and Hanabi followed suit. "Well my daughter, I will let you spend the evening with your love, glad to see you are alright and healthy. Hanabi, say your good-byes and let's go, we cannot be late for dinner."

Hanabi nodded as she turned to her sister, "It was great to see you nee-chan, make sure to visit sometime, okay? Love you." Hanabi hugged her sister with a single tear falling from her eye.

The indigo haired patient looked into those teary pupil-less eyes, "of course I will imouto, just because I live with Naruto-kun now, doesn't mean I forgot about my family. How does lunch tomorrow sound?" With that Hanabi perked her head up and nodded vigorously.

Giving one last hug and good-bye the two Hyuugas left the room. Naruto turned to his soon-to-be wife and kissed her hand, "Well Ms. Hyuuga, what do you say you get dressed and we go meet some friends for dinner it's already sunset and Sakura has probably finished her drinking match with baa-chan."

Hinata kissed Naruto's cheek and smiled, "Sure, I'll meet you in the lobby to sign out in a minute." Kissing his love back, Naruto left the room to give Hinata some privacy. After signing out and bidding farewell to the receptionist, the couple headed for one the local restaurants and ran into two people they couldn't believe were together.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Ino Yamanaka and Kiba Inuzuka on what appears to be a date." Naruto smiled at the scene in front of him. Kiba spat out his drink and coughed violently at the sheer embarrassment he felt. Ino on the other hand, blushed heavily, giving the old Hinata a run for her money. Said Kunoichi chuckled at their friends' embarrassment.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, what a pleasant surprise." Ino was obviously nervous and was looking for a giant rock to hide under. "Well I g-guess you guys now know our secret is out. Yes, Kiba-kun and I are trying this dating thing out. It **was** going to be secret until we made it official but _someone___had to ruin it."

Ino shot daggers at the two and Kiba hung his head at the fact he was caught. Naruto and Hinata were happy for the two and they seemed like a good couple. Ino's brash personality and loud-mouth vernacular paired well with Kiba's feral mannerisms and crudeness. It helped that the two weren't shy or reserved in the slightest; the two could be seen making out around Konoha regularly without any reserves of who saw them.

Back at the restaurant, Kiba cleared his throat, "Well as great as it was seeing you two, Ino-chan and I have some 'training' to do, so please excuse us." Ino once again blushed as she took Kiba's hand and dashed off to some semi-private place.

Naruto and Hinata simply chuckled and shook their heads. "Well," started the gentleman, "why don't we grab a booth and enjoy ourselves tonight?" Hinata got a confused look on her face at Naruto's confidence.

"But Naruto-kun, this is one of the fanciest restaurants in the village, you need reservations in advance to eat here." Hinata's voice was one of slight confusion with a dash of curiosity at her love's actions.

Naruto slapped on his trademark grin and whispered in Hinata's ear, "Not when you're the son of the fourth Hokage and his wife." Hinata's eyes widened as she never thought of that. It may have been against her personality a little bit, but she wanted to spend a night with her mate and just him.

Naruto walked up to the host's podium, "Excuse me sir, I would like a booth for me and my fiancé." Not looking up from his book, the host scoffed.

"Yeah you and every other couple in Konoha get in line or make a reservation pal." Naruto was shocked at the rudeness of the host, '_Well someone's not getting a tip'_ Naruto then asserted his presence to the host.

With a cough he announced, "Oh what a shame, I guess the Namikaze clan isn't good enough to eat here, come on Hinata-chan, let's go." The teen's head shot up with neck snapping speeds. What he saw made him feel like an ass.

There in front of him was the tall muscular Namikaze clan head and his gorgeous fiancé. And now said patrons were walking away from him. The host stumbled forward and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder…

"Oh Namikaze-sama, gomenasai! What I _meant_ to say was we have a table that was recently vacated and cleared, would you honor us by dining here?" The host bowed at the waist trying to save as much face as he could.

Naruto and Hinata spun on their heels and grinned, "That's better." Naruto leaned in close so only the host could hear, "_Now, I apologize for embarrassing you like this in front of so many, but hopefully this will teach you some respect._" Naruto pulled back and patted the teen on the shoulder with a grin on his face.

The host sat the couple down at the table Kiba and Ino previously sat at before their sudden departure. Moments later a waitress came with the menus and left the two to their business. After placing their orders the two chatted about political this and clan matter that.

The food came out about fifteen minutes later consisting of courses of sashimi with small portions of wasabi, rice balls and fine sake from Rice country. Over the course of an hour the two continued their conversation, Hinata occasionally jabbing Naruto about how he used his influence to get them in the restaurant.

After a nice meal and a few glasses of Sake, Naruto paid the bill and before he got up a voice echoed down the road, "NARUTO! Hey Naruto!" It was Sakura, fresh out of her meeting with the Hokage. "Hey Naruto, I'm not interrupting am I?"

Hinata was a little pissed that the pink banshee ruined the tail end of their romantic night, _'Of course not Sakura-ama (__**bitch**__) you only interrupted me trying to seduce Naru-kun_' okay maybe she was more than a little pissed.

"No, Sakura-san, we were just leaving and heading home for the night, why?" Naruto grabbed his cloak and walked out of the restaurant, Hinata on his arm. The three met face to face outside of the building. "Okay, so what did you need Sakura?"

Looking slightly nervous she looked Naruto square in the eyes, "I'm sorry I have to be the one to break this news to you, but you're not getting much R&R, we have to report to shisho's office tomorrow morning for a mission."

Hinata tilted her head up slightly, "What does the mission entail?" This is when Sakura frowned slightly, knowing it would be slightly hard to break this to the soon to be newlyweds.

"Actually Hinata-san, 'we' means just Naruto and I, sorry." Hinata's visage became one of slight dejection; she wished she wouldn't be separated from her Naruto-kun after being injured but that fear was now reality.

Naruto, seeing his fiancé's face, put his thumb and forefinger under her chin making her look into his cerulean pools, "Don't worry Hinata-chan, maybe you should stay with you family while I'm gone or maybe help Temari-san around the village since that lazy teme Shikamaru won't do it probably. I'll be back before you know it."

Naruto planted a kiss on his mate's lips and pulled away, only to be forcefully pulled into a heated tongue battle with said woman. After the public display of affection, Hinata blushed deeply before doing something that rarely occurred, she fainted.

Naruto sighed, then rubbed the back of his head while chuckling, "I guess she can't handle too much Sake, oh well, lesson learned. Well I will see you in the morning Sakura, take care." Naruto and his pink haired comrade waived their farewells and the yellow haired trickster picked up Hinata bridal style and walked off towards their compound.

Sakura walked a little ways off but pulled into an alley and crashed against the wall, tucking her head into her knees. She silently sobbed, jealous of the kind of love all of her friends have found. '_Naruto has Hinata, Ino-pig has Kiba, Tenten has Neji, Shikamaru has Temari, and Shino, Chouji and Lee are too dedicated for relationships. Why can't I be happy, why can't __**he**__ come back?_" Sakura sobbed to herself until there were no more tears and then headed back to her solemn apartment to rest.

**Next day- Hokage's office**

Sakura and Tsunade sat in the office waiting on a certain late shinobi who was testing their patience. Minutes passed and then bursting through the door was Naruto with a black and orange cloak on and his three pouches strapped to his hips.

"Sorry about that, Hinata-chan wanted me to walk her to the Hyuuga compound to see her sister and Hiashi and I got caught up in conversation." Both Kunoichi stared at him causing him to throw his hands up in defense, "What? At least my excuses are better than a certain silver haired jounin we all know."

The two sighed and Tsunade motioned for the two to stand at attention. "Now due to information Sakura gained from Sasori after defeating him, we know that the puppet master was set to meet an informant on the Tenchi Bridge in a few days. Now this is not any ordinary informant, this person is one of Orochimaru's top subordinates. We have every reason to believe that this informant is Kabuto Yakushi, the snake-teme's right hand man."

"The reason you two were put on this mission is the simple face many of other jounin and chunin are occupied or hurt. So you and one other will handle this mission. Shizune, bring in Sai will you?"

On cue, the door opened and showed a very pale shinobi. The boy had pitch black hair that matched his two piece outfit that exposed his midsection. On the small of his back there was a tanto as well as a thick scroll attached on his hip. The boy had no emotion on his face as he looked at his two new teammates. '_What odd hair colors and attires._' The boy was analyzing the two.

Sakura and Naruto looked over the shinobi, who could be best described as plain, and then turned back to their commander. Sakura was first to speak, "Okay we met our new team member but where is our Jounin sensei?"

Tsunade's smirk turned into a devilish grin as she looked at her pupil. "Well that's a funny story actually, seeing that I'm short on Jounin and Naruto here has been promoted to Clan head and, by default, special Jounin, **he** shall be the leader of the mission."

To say Sakura was stunned was understatement but that was nothing in comparison to Naruto, whose jaw was firmly affixed to the ground. After shaking off the shock Naruto spoke.

"But baa-chan, do you really think I'm suited for this? I mean yeah I have a slight control over Kurama's powers and I am a clan head but does that really qualify me to lead this mission?"

Tsunade pinched her nose and looked back at the gaki, "Ugh, it's not a choice. You are now a special jounin of Konohagakure. Sakura, Sai you get set for the mission and head to the eastern gate in thirty minutes, Naruto you stay here."

Sakura and Sai gave a "Hai!" and left the office, leaving the two blondes behind. "So what is so important that the rest of my squad can't hear it?" Naruto crossed his arms and glared at the Hokage.

"Well Naruto I'm not going to beat around the bush…" And with that, a secret assignment was given to Naruto.

**East gate half an hour later**

Team 7 lead by Naruto Namikaze, stood at the east gate and were sent off by official word of the Hokage. Dirt paths soon turned into forest branches and foliage. Naruto took the lead while Sai and Sakura took the rear flanks, making a diamond. Though not visible to his subordinates, Naruto's face had a deep scowl on it from what Tsunade had talked about, though his clenched fist was all but too visible, leading for Sakura to inquire.

"Naruto, what's bothering you, and don't pull the 'I don't know what you're talking about' shit!" Naruto paid her one passing glance, his eyes, red with black slits. Sakura had seen these eyes before and felt this killing intent once before, he was close to his one-tail state but Sakura held her ground and stared back, intent on satisfying her curiosity.

Sai was impartial on this, letting no emotions sway him to either side. He was Danzo's top Root in training and he followed his orders before anyone else, especially the blonde Hokage. '_Hmm Naruto-san seems to be angered, yet he's able to keep it in check. Sakura-san, on the other hand, isn't backing down, even after that wave of killing intent, she tenacious just like her profile said._'

Naruto signaled for a rest on a wide tree limb. Once all three were there Naruto stood before Sakura. "Sakura, it is not my place to tell you why I am angry but I will satiate your question a little bit. Yes I am pissed, and I'm pissed due to an extra mission parameter put in place by Tsunade-sama. I will tell you no more and no less."

Sakura was livid at this point, "If this 'parameter' pertains to the mission, why can't **we** know as well? Sai and I are part of this mission too if you haven't noticed." Naruto stared back and switched his angle to face the pale shinobi.

"We are almost at Tenchi Bridge, here's the plan. I will play the part of Sasori, with Kurama's chakra; I can make an unmistakable henge, one that matches voice, looks and some skills. You two will hang 100 meters back, and suppress your chakra the best you can, for this to work, we can't have you detected." Naruto laid out the plans and pointed to the rendezvous spot as well as the hiding locations.

Sakura was still pissed at her mission leader for completely ignoring her plea but nodded her head anyways. Sai keeping his neutral expression nodded. With it all settled, Naruto preformed his **oni henge (demon transformation)** and walked out of a cloud of smoke as the red haired puppet master.

**Tenchi Bridge**

A long 100 meter bridge made of wood with two solid red support rails stood over a chasm. This bridge was a major transportation and Trade Bridge but today the bridge held a meeting between two men who would talk of plans and information.

On the eastern entrance that opened to the west stood a fairly tall masculine figure with a deep purple cloak on a hood hid the man's face and hair. Opposite to him was a fairly short man with alabaster white skin and blood red hair. He wore the cloak of the Akatsuki, a neck-high collared cloak that sported red clouds around it's tapestry.

Both figures took steps at each other until they met in the middle. The two stood for a few good minutes, not saying anything, not coughing not even breathing. After a few tense minutes, the hooded man spoke.

"Sasori, you're out of your scorpion. What happened, you are rarely in your living puppet form especially out in the open." The man's voice rung out low and cold; but tingled with a hint of familiarity. The henged Naruto came out with the best on the fly excuse that he prepared before.

"You know me well, but you know I was sent to Suna with that fucking moron Deidara last week to capture and extract the one tailed jinjuriki. But even after a successful capture, we were interrupted during our extraction by the nine tailed jinjuriki and his merry band of Konoha trash. Deidara, being the dumbass he was, decided to take on the Nine tailed gaki and two others and was killed for his arrogance."

The hooded stranger motioned his hands, telling 'Sasori' to get to the point. "Right, well with both Jinjuriki out of reach, I was left to face my grandmother and a pink haired bitch. My scorpion puppet was destroyed in the battle due to my underestimation of my grandmother's skills. That was a mistake I made once, and only **once**. I cut my losses and fled after defeating my opponents."

The man took a second to take in the information and after a minute he finally looked up and what Naruto saw shocked him to the core, but he kept his resolve.

From the hedges quite a ways away, sat Sakura, who sat on one side of the road while Sai sat in the opposite one. Seeing the purple blob lift its head, Sakura pulled out her binoculars and tried to get a positive ID on the snake's subordinate, but what she saw shocked her as hard as it did Naruto. She dropped her binoculars and put her hand over her mouth.

Sakura's ability to repress her shock was not on Naruto's level, and her chakra quickly spiked. The hooded figure noticed immediately and reached into his coat, appearing to get his information out. But instead of whipping out a scroll, a long katana shimmered out in a vertical arc at the imposter.

Naruto tried his best to evade but to no avail, the Katana slashed the cloak of the Akatsuki member and a big cloud of smoke puffed from the hooded man's adversary. From the smoke, a sharp whistle could be heard, the signal to Sakura and Sai to bring the backup.

The hooded man shucked his cloak leaving his body open to the elements. As the smoke cleared both parties could get a clear view at one another.

"**Sasuke?**" Naruto's voice was infused with a demonic edge, adding a chill to his voice.

"Hey dobe, how's the hole I put in your chest doing? Trust me I won't fail this time."

It was true, the prodigal son of Konoha, turned traitor, stood in front of team 7. His once onyx eyes now flaring with the three tomoe Sharingan. Sasuke slipped in his stance, ready for any attack. Naruto and Sai followed suit but one pink haired woman stood there.

"Why? Why Sasuke? Why abandon us, we loved you, adored you, fucking kissed the ground at your feet. Why go to that snake teme?" Sakura had her head down, no sadness and depression did not fill her heart, but rage. She was waiting for a well put response but heard laughter instead, laughter coming from her once crush.

"What a stupid question, I left for power, power that could not be gained with you losers holding me back. Now I will soon hold the power to defeat my brother and avenge my fallen kinsmen. Only you, Naruto, can understand my pain of loneliness, of hatred. But now I can see in your eyes, you're different."

"Yes you got something to protect now. Now show me your power of love Naruto! **LET ME SHOW YOU HOW HATE GAVE ME POWER!**" Naruto acknowledged his rival's words and motioned for Sakura and Sai to back off.

"Naruto-san, is that wise, I mean Sasuke is a wanted missing-nin with an unknown power ranking, you sure you don't require assistance?" Naruto didn't turn only stared at his rival, he then spoke aloud.

"Sai, Sakura, the only you can help is to get the hell away from here, this is going to get messy, but it's gunna be fun as hell!" Sai only nodded as he and Sakura shunshined away.

There they were, to childhood rivals, old friends, staring down one another, hate pulsing through each warrior's veins. Sasuke was still in his serpentine kenjutsu (**Sword technique**) form. Naruto then crouched with his hands parallel to one another and activated some of Kurama's chakra to elongate his nails to claws. This was the **Kitsunesutairu: Akuma no tsume (fox style: demon claws)** and he was rearing to use it again.

Sasuke scoffed, "Hmm it seems you still have that fox to cry to, I was hoping to fight you on even terms. Oh well, now it will be that much more satisfying to kill you." Naruto's voice boomed out before Sasuke took a step.

"**Be careful Sasuke, I'm not the same Naruto from the Valley of the End. I'm stronger now and through my friendships and hard work, I've mastered one of the most dangerous taijutsu styles on earth. If you come back to Konoha, I can probably save you from the death penalty.**" Once again Sasuke laughed.

"Baka! You are still as naïve as ever, I don't need forgiveness, or mercy or pity. All I need is power and revenge, and you hold the key to obtaining my power. Now shut up and fight!" Sasuke charged forward at a blistering speed.

Naruto sighed knowing his message was completely disregarded. He then sped forward to meet his advasry head on. The two clashed, Sasuke's katana colliding with the demon chakra making an arm guard on Naruto's forearm. Naruto held the blade in place as he spoke to Sasuke.

"**Neat trick huh, it's thanks to that '**_**fox that I cry to**_**'. Now it's my turn.**" With that, Naruto jolted his wrist up, knocking the blade out of the onyx haired Uchiha. The blade flew a few meters behind the pair.

Naruto took advantage of the distraction to knee Sasuke in the gut, sending him skidding about 10 meters. Naruto then inhaled deeply and released two balls of concentrated elements. A ball of fire shot out without any hand signs, and with a secondary breath a ball of concentrated wind followed it closely. "**Inferunosutairu: Fenikkusuburasuto!**" Naruto called out. (**Inferno style: Phoenix Blast**)

Sasuke, seeing the massive fireball come at him, substituted with a rock in the quarry below them. Once safely on the ground, Sasuke looked at the bridge above him; or at least what was left of it. Cinders and ashes fell from the now destroyed bridge. Sasuke's eyes widened as when he and Naruto first fought in the Valley of the End, it Naruto one tail of power to match him.

"Impressive, well I guess I have to take off the kid gloves now." Sasuke said as the curse mark on his neck glowed; the familiar black tattoos flowed over his body like ink on paper. But Sasuke no longer needed stage one curse mark, no he skipped straight to level two. The Uchiha then tore off his shirt, showing his well-defined torso. As this happened, his skin was now an ashen color.

On the front of Sasuke's visage, was a star shaped curse mark that covered the bridge of his nose and spread out a few inches on either side of his face. The onyx hair that once spiked out straight now grew longer and grew gray streaks as well. But this was nothing in contrast with the two wing-like claws that now jutted out of his back, they like the rest of his body, grew proportionally.

"**Now we're talking, let's make this a true rematch, my one tailed state versus your stage two curse mark. Agreed, no more, no less?**" Sasuke just "hmph'd" as an affirmative. The two charged at each other again.

A familiar crackle of lightning bathed over Sasuke's hand as he flew at his fox counterpart. '_**He's too far for a Chidori, so what's he got up his sleeve?**_' Naruto got his answer as the Sharingan wielder shouted out "**Chidori Eiso" (**one thousand birds: sharp spear**) **A concentrated beam of lightning jutted from the thunder palm of the Uchiha.

Swinging his arm Sasuke aimed to decapitate his opponent with a single swing. Naruto seeing this used his insane speed to dodge the first swipe, but on the second swipe he used his **Kitsunerirīsu: Tērufureiru (Fox release: tail flail) **to parry the lightning "blade"

Thinking quickly, Naruto faced the final swipe of the Eiso and flew through hand signs, "**Fuuton**:** Kazakama**" (Wind release: Wind Scythe [**Think of it as a concentrated Daitoppa**]) The concentrated burst of wind cut clean through the Chidori Eiso, making it recede to its caster.

Hours were dragging by as each shinobi went through their arsenal; Sasuke hit Naruto with a few **Chidori Senbon**, Naruto slashed Sasuke's chest with a few **Tērufureiru's**, Taijutsu battles happened in between each attack and each warrior's stamina was falling.

Naruto and Sasuke stood opposite each other on boulders. Staring into each other's eyes, neither spoke a word. After a mental exchange, both nodded. Naruto summoned a shadow clone and focused an **Oni Rasengan**, while Sasuke charged a **Habataku Chidori **(**flapping Chidori aka black Chidori**).

Once both were charged up Naruto got a heads up, "_**Hey kit, don't fuck this up, go to hard, you kill him; too soft we die.**_" Naruto mentally nodded and took off towards Sasuke. Sasuke took Naruto's lead, flapping his wings behind him to increase his velocity.

"**NARUTO!"**

"**SASUKE!"**

The two ex-friends collided in the center of the quarry. The two men, who were once like brothers stared into each other's eyes. And for the brief second they connected.

As Sasuke swung his hand forward he thought in slow motion, '_Finally the Mangekyou is mine!_' The hand flew through flesh and bone and Sasuke smirked. He looked to see the Naruto impaled through the stomach. But as Sasuke smirked, his eyes suddenly burst into pain, blood poured down from his eye sockets, his Sharingan was now here.

But through this searing pain, Sasuke heard Naruto laughing, well more like morbidly chuckling due to the hand through his abdomen. The Uchiha looked through blurry eyes to see the real Naruto holding him in place with the arm that penetrated his gut. But off in the distance saw a rock poof into another clone which stood alongside the clone Naruto summoned earlier, who made another Rasengan.

The snake Sannin's apprentice then saw the shadow clone from earlier charge him, Sasuke struggled but to no avail. Naruto held him in place and whispered, "_**Oni Rasengan!**_" the clone that came out of nowhere was now mere inches from Sasuke and slammed the swirling ball of demon chakra into Sasuke's gut, driving him into the ground.

The hand now vacated Naruto's gut, Sasuke laid unconscious on the ground bleeding from multiple orifices, but he was alive. Naruto sighed as he checked his rival's pulse. With his last breaths, and remaining chakra, Naruto whistled to Sakura and Sai, who promptly leapt into the destroyed quarry.

Sakura immediately sent Sai off to retrieve the medical corps while she stabilized the two in front of her. Sai nodded, and his lips slightly twitched at the emotion displayed by the two members of team Kakashi, '_They went to all this length to get the Uchiha. Why? Is this what the books call friendship? What is this feeling in the pit of my stomach?_' Questions flew internally of Sai as he booked it for Konoha,

As the pink medic put one green aura covered hand over each man, she silently prayed for them to live. Naruto regained consciousness first and looked at Sasuke, with a raspy voice he called out, "That, that is the power of kindness and forgiveness." Naruto then fell into the black again.

"HURRY SHISHO, I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!"

**And scene**

**-Let me know how my action scene was, as well as criticisms (both positive and negative). **

**-Like I said Sasuke would be here and I delivered, the Konoha 12 plus Sai are here. **

**-Speaking of Sai, I will attempt to draw out his character more as the story progresses. **

**-Now all the teen relationships (except SasuSaku are covered) the Jounin are on deck, Hehehe.**

**-I apologize for the lack of Kurama talk, the next Arc will have a lot more of him. (Promises)  
and those who guessed it right, Matatabi will be his mate.**

**NEXT ARC **

**-THE DEMON ARC**

**As always review and share**

**-Mike/Enigma508**


	13. Chapter 13: Back Home

**The Boy Who Wanted Love**  
By: Enigma508

**Hello again, I know I haven't been updating faster like requested. I have a quick question, are you guys happy with the length of the chapters or would you guys (and girls) like longer chapters?**

Anyways, I cannot stress this enough, CAN SOME OF YOU PEOPLE LEAVE REVIEWS AND NOT "Good chapter" **or **"update soon" **I love outside input on my work, whether it's negative or positive. **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

**Chapter 13: Back Home**

Hinata sat at a restaurant booth across from her Father and Sister. As promised earlier in the week, Hinata stayed with her family while Naruto was gone. It seemed that Hanabi loved to go out to eat and shop, much to Hiashi's chagrin.

As the three ate their dango and miso soup, they talked of general conversation. But it was Hanabi that upset the mood slightly.

"So nee-san, when is Naruto-kun coming back?" Hinata slightly chocked on her spoonful of soup as her ears picked up the question. The lavender princess looked to her little sister with a small frown on her face.

"I… I'm not sure imouto; it's already been about three days since he left. He should be back any day now." Hanabi just smiled, nodded and went back to her food.

Hiashi looked at his daughters and smiled, seeing the two talk and be sociable with one another was something he had prevented. But he knew now that his wife looked down upon their two daughters, '_Hitomi-chan, I hope you can forgive me for putting them through hell. I'm trying to make up for it, though. And Hiashi, I am looking after Neji as well; forgive my cowardice brother._"

The two Hyuuga heiresses looked to see their father sitting down. They saw a single tear, a tear that rarely blemished the face of Hiashi, roll down his cheek. Hiashi was still in his zoned-out world when suddenly four warm, embracing arms surrounded him.

He snapped his head up to see both of his daughters hugging him. A sincere smile graced his face as he pulled his two children closer and looked towards the heavens.

As nothing seemed to get better, a chunin appeared before Hiashi. The chunin was out of breath, evident from the deep gasps he was taking. "Hiashi-sama, the Hokage has requested yours and lady-Hinata's presence at the eastern gate."

Hiashi got up immediately and looked the chunin dead in the eyes, "What is coming that requires my daughter and I?" The chunin got a pale expression afraid to answer, so he told a little white lie.

"All I got from her was that two very important people were coming in for medical treatment. She needed you to watch her office once she returns to the village and she needs lady-Hinata's medical assistance."

Hiashi simply nodded at the orders and relieved the chunin. Putting the money on the table, Hiashi took his two daughters to the eastern gate to wait for the Godaime and these precious people.

Using his advanced Byakugan, Hiashi scouted ahead, farther than Hinata could. He gasped at what he perceived. He then deactivated his doujustu and turned to his youngest daughter, "Hanabi, please wait for me at Hokage's office, I will be there momentarily." Before Hanabi could ask, Hiashi cut her off, "NOW!"

The stern tone kicked Hanabi into high gear and she sprinted off to the Hokage's office. Hinata now looked at her father questioningly. "Don't use your Byakugan; you won't like what you see." came a stern warning from her father.

Not wanting to upset herself, or her father, Hinata obeyed and awaited the arrival of the Godaime. Said Hokage was now on the horizon, and from what Hinata could see, a whole ensemble of medical corps trailing her.

Seeing a bob of pink hair, Hinata also recognized Sakura in the group. As the band got closer, she scanned the crowd for Sai and Naruto, but only found the former. Thinking he was in the back, she steeled herself for the two stretchers she saw.

The Hokage was the first to get to the gate and sternly looked at the two main branch Hyuugas. "Hiashi, I assume you know what to do?" she received a "Hai!" in return and sent him on his way. Tsunade then grabbed Hinata's arm and looked her in the eyes.

"Hinata, I need you to help me prep two emergency O.R.'s two we have two critically injured shinobi coming in. The one you have has multiple broken ribs, numerous internal lacerations and major blood loss, along with a list of other symptoms. I have assigned Shizune to assist you." Tsunade dictated to her Kunoichi.

"But Lady Tsunade, what about you, what's wrong with your patient?" Hinata was curious and calculated at the same time. Thinking quickly, Tsunade dodged the question, "Never mind that these patients are critical and may not make it, **unless** we fix them! Understood?" Seeing no need in arguing further; Hinata and Tsunade shunshined to the emergency room.

Within mere minutes the doors crashed open to the emergency room. Both stretchers screamed down the hall way and into operating room opposite each other. In the first operating room stood Shizune and Hinata plus nurses that stood by the instruments of surgery. Once the protective cloak was lifted off the patient, Hinata covered her mouth and gasped.

"S-Sasuke?!" Before her laid an unconscious Sasuke, his upper torso had a huge spiral patterned scar from the tearing flesh. Around his mouth was a copious amount of blood, proving that he had blood in his lungs and other internal organs. Other than a few contorted limbs and a multitude of gashes there was no other external damage.

Hinata had her work cut out for her and she was about to put Sasuke under proper anesthesia when something hit her. '_Sasuke's here, whoever took him down has to be powerful. His scar is a very tight spiral; the attack has to be of high rotation and more concentrated than Kiba's Gatsuga. And to top it off Sakura is back…_'

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs. She tried to bolt for the door but was intercepted by a familiar face. "Please move Shizune-shisho, I must see Naruto!"

The black haired assistant of the Hokage shook her head, "Can't do that Hinata, sorry. **We **need to tend to Sasuke's wounds at the moment, per Lady Tsunade's orders." Shizune looked into the eyes of the Hyuuga and saw tears developing.

"You don't understand, I need to help Naruto-kun, I must…" **SLAP**. A slap echoed through the operating room. Hinata stepped back and touched the now tender cheek and looked back at her friend and teacher. "WHY?"

Shizune looked back with stern eyes, "Because; you need to realize, Naruto will get hurt and sometime **you** won't be there. Sometimes you have to rely on others to do the job, and who better then Lady Tsunade? Sakura's not in this room for the same reason you're not in the other room with Naruto. Both of you wouldn't be able to focus due to the grief over the patient. Now you have two choices, either get up help Sasuke, and trust Naruto to Lady Tsunade's care; or you can be selfish and let a patient die. The choice is yours."

At this Shizune vacated herself from the door and walked towards the operating table, injecting the anesthetic into Sasuke. Hinata remained standing, she clutched her fist tightly and contemplated, but not for long.

'_I made a promise on that day. I can't go back on my promise; it's against my nindo and Naruto-kun's._'

**Flashback 2 years ago**

Naruto had been absent from the village hidden in the leaves for almost a year now, and a certain pale eyed Hyuuga sat on a bench, enjoying the crispness of the early morning. She thought of Naruto, hell, when didn't she think of Naruto. She truly loved the boy and she had to wait two more years for his return.

'_What kind of person would I be if Naruto-kun came back and saw how weak I am? I need to become stronger. Stronger for him, stronger for me, stronger for __**us**__!'_

So, seeing that she had her chakra control down pat due to her extensive Jyuuken training, and she already knew a few ninjutsu; she figured she could use her excellent chakra control to become an expert medic.

The Lavender teen stood from her bench with resolve in her eyes, she set out for Lady Tsunade. Rasping on the Hokage's door, Hinata heard an enter. There in front of her stood the Godaime Hokage, a stack of paperwork and an overly-stressed assistant in the form of Shizune.

Glad to have a break from paperwork, Tsunade looked up and smiled at the pale eyed distraction in front of her. "Good morning Hinata, what can I do for you?" Hinata put her fingers together nervously. Now she _was_ getting out of her shell, but she still felt nervous with direct confrontation sometimes.

"Um… well Hokage-sama, I have a favor I wish to ask." The heiress was looking down embarrassed to even be under the gaze of the Hokage.

"Of course Hinata, what do you need?" Tsunade was legitimately confused, it was rare for Hinata to ask for anything from anyone; so whatever she had to ask had to be important.

"Well, Hoka…" Tsunade cut her off, "Hinata, please the 'sama' crap makes me feel old. Please call me Lady Tsunade." Hinata nodded and continued, "Lady Tsunade, I know you're a very b-busy woman, b-but I was wondering i-if you could train me in the medical arts."

Tsunade smiled at the girl but slowly that smile turned to a small frown. "Honestly, with you chakra control, you would make an awesome medic-nin. But unfortunately I have already taken on an apprentice, Sakura."

The indigo princess looked down at the ground defeated, she now had no medical experts to teach her; at least until Sakura was done. Shizune saw the young girl's face and took pity on how hard it must be on her.

'_Poor thing, she must want to become stronger like Naruto-kun. Lady Tsunade may not like what I'm about to do but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do it._' Shizune cleared her throat gaining the attention of both females in the room.

"Lady Tsunade, how about a wager?" Tsunade raised her eyebrow in intrigue. "Go on." Shizune stood and walked to Hinata. Putting her hand on the teen's shoulder she spoke again, "What if **I** pass my medical knowledge onto Hinata. And we have a bet to see whose apprentice comes out on top, hmm?"

Tsunade smiled widely as Hinata's eyes grew wide. The teen could barely believe that someone wanted to teach her, she was so happy in face tears started forming again, but this time for a new reason.

"So Shizune, what does the winning party receive?" Tsunade, being the legendary sucker wanted to have a slash in her win column, and if she was going to win she was going to win big.

Shizune folded her arms and smirked, knowing she ensnared Tsunade in her trap. "Well, the winner per say gets nothing, the loser on the other hand has to do paperwork for a year, no if ands or buts."

Feeling that her medical abilities surpassed her pupil's, Tsunade stood up and shook Shizune's hand. "We'll have a competition in eighteen months. At that point we'll asses the medical aspects of our students as well as their overall skill with a match, sound good _Shizu-chan_?" The buxom Hokage barbed her first apprentice with the nickname, causing a scowl.

"You're on baa-chan!" After shaking hands the two sides separated. Tsunade sent an Anbu to get Sakura while Shizune left with Hinata to go over factual information.

Eighteen months flew by and training made Sakura and Hinata the two top Kunoichi in Konoha's Genin 12. Sakura brought her now monstrous strength, precise chakra control and her top level knowledge of medical technique. Hinata's arsenal consisted of her famed Jyuuken, the best chakra control of any Kunoichi in Konoha and an equal knowledge of medical and poison techniques. But Hinata also had an x-factor, a new found confidence.

Shizune and Tsunade met in the middle of a large conference hall turned arena. On the table were vast stretches of dying fish, with varying ailments, ranging from poison to lacerations to organ failure.

"This test is to see if you two know what to do in a stressful situation. These fish are dying; some have ailments as simple as a cut, but some are beyond repair. You must be able to draw the line and know when something is out of your hands. You have three minutes to cure the fifty fish. Understood?"

The Hokage looked to both girls, seeing determination in both pairs of eyes she raised her hand "BEGIN!"

After three minutes, Shizune checked Sakura's row while Tsunade did the same for Hinata. After a few minute of deliberation, Shizune stepped up with a clip board. "Sakura you had 43 out of 50 fish alive; seeing that 5 fish were beyond repair, you only messed up on two fish."

The pink haired Kunoichi smirked at Hinata, in a friendly manor, in a way that said 'top that!' Shizune looked to the second page on the clipboard and looked to her protégé, "Hinata, you got… 44 out of 50 fish. With the same number of incurable fish, you got one point better than Sakura. Good job you two!"

Hinata returned Sakura's smirk ten-fold and giggled when she saw Sakura's jaw firmly unhinged.

Tsunade, who was thoroughly pissed, led the two girls to a private training ground. After going over ground rules, the two elders jumped out of the way calling the match to begin.

Sakura immediately charged at Hinata, chakra covering her fist. Hinata took a defensive position, slipping into her Jyuuken stance. As the pinkette's fist soared towards the Hyuuga, Hinata slapped the fist away at the wrist and twirled clockwise preparing a strike at her opponent's mid-section.

Sakura predicted the elegant dodge and twirled counter-clockwise, raising her heel as she did so. When Hinata saw this move, she was too close to effectively dodge and with her body in an offensive stance, she couldn't parry effectively either. So having no other choice, Hinata cross-guarded her arms and took the brunt force of the boot.

Hinata skidded back a few meters from the powerful roundhouse. Her radial bones ached slightly but she forced the pain to the bottom of her priority list as she slipped back into her defensive stance, ready for another assault.

'_Her offensive style is slightly barbaric and predictable but when she connects; she hits hard. I need an effective counter soon or my bones aren't going to last._' After dodging around more, Hinata came up with an idea.

Sakura pondered, mid-battle, at Hinata's strategy, '_She isn't attacking me. Is she too scared to hurt a comrade, or is it that she's waiting for me to slip up?_' Questions flew around the mind of the Hokage's apprentice while the battle continued for the Kunoichis.

As Sakura continued to throw punches and kicks, Hinata continued to parry her attacks with Jyuuken strikes to her limb's chakra points. Sakura knew what Hinata was doing and kept forcing chakra through her tenketsu points to keep them open. This worked in Hinata's favor, seeing that if the pink haired medic had to constantly use a large amount of chakra to re-open tenketsu points.

The only drawback for the pale-eyed fighter was that using Jyuuken this many times, especially after the medical test, had a huge drain on her chakra. After a few minutes of this dance, both combatants were breathing heavily. Both girls were suffering chakra exhaustion and had just a little left.

Tsunade and Shizune were on the edge of their seats. It was only a few years ago these two were not top fighters by any definition. One was a pink haired banshee who couldn't get over a crush and had virtually no talent in any category of the ninja arts. The other was a girl, frail and unconfident from years of mental abuse. Both had their potentials locked deep down inside them and it was **now** that those potentials were showing through.

Both Hinata and Sakura nodded towards each other, signifying this was it, one blow each. Both Kunoichi charged, screaming at the top of their lungs. Sakura cocked back her fist while Hinata winded back a non-lethal palm strike.

Sakura's fist connected with Hinata's face and Hinata's palm connected with Sakura's solar plexus. Both women flew back, coughing and breathing heavily. After a few seconds of staring at one another, Hinata collapsed. Tsunade cheered and Shizune clapped, happy at the performance of both women.

Tsunade jumped down to the arena to congratulate her disciple only to see the girl smile and follow her friend in the bliss of unconsciousness. Tsunade could only sigh as she turned to Shizune.

"Well, Hinata barely edged out the medical testing and Sakura squeaked out a win in the battle. So can we call this a draw?" Tsunade looked slightly apathetic on the outside but was pleading for he best friend to say yes.

Knowing both girls had improved by leaps and bounds Shizune nodded, causing Tsunade to cheer to herself. The Hokage then pulled out a small black book. In it held three columns it read:**Wins-0 Losses-427** and with a pen she pulled out of the binding she wrote, **Ties- 1**.

Two girls eventually came to, not only to awareness but to soreness and pain as well. Both girls groaned in pain as they looked to their mentors. Tsunade stood before them with the chart.

"Girls, I cannot tell you how proud I am of you both. Sakura, you skills in medical jutsu, taijutsu and tactical decision making have improved phenomenally. Hinata, your endurance, courage and strength have impressed me as well. But there is only one more thing I need you to give me." The girls groaned again but Tsunade interrupted their protests. "I need a promise from both of you, think of it as a personal nindo to your mentors."

Sakura and Hinata thought about this and it was the cherry blossom who spoke first, "I, Sakura Haruno, promise to become stronger than I ever was, to protect myself, my friends and all those precious to me!" Sakura said this with conviction and stared into her Shisho's eyes. Tsunade's hazel eyes met Sakura's emerald ones. The Hokage smiled and pulled her second successful pupil into a bone crushing hug.

Hinata stepped up to Shizune and spoke with a clear and confident voice, "I, Hinata Hyuuga, promise to never give up on any task; whether it is a mission, operation on personal goal." Shizune, wanting to avoid tears brought the girl into an embrace that involved less bone crushing.

After congratulations and cheers, Tsunade yelled, "LET'S GO GET FUCKED UP!"The three girls sighed as they followed after the Sake loving leader.

**End of Flashback**

Hinata raised her head; she used her sleeve to wipe the bitter tears from her eyes and walked up to the operating table. She put her hands over Sasuke and focused the medical chakra into his system. Once a connection was made she looked up to Shizune, "I… I'm sorry. I just got Naruto-kun back and I don't want to lose him again. My selfishness almost cost me my nindo and promise. Thank you shisho."

Shizune smiled warmly at Hinata, seeing that her message got through to her and that the Hyuuga learned a lesson. "It's okay Hinata, if I was in your shoes I would do the same, I've lost loved one before, it hurts but wounds heal. Speaking of which, we should focus on Sasuke, agreed?" Hinata nodded putting her full attention into healing her patient.

**Operating room 2**

The blonde Hokage and her pink haired protégé stood above the nine tailed jinjuriki. Sakura was saddened by seeing Naruto injured to this severity. Naruto was like a brother to her, he got on her nerves a lot but she couldn't think of anyone else who had pulled her ass out of tight situations more than the knucklehead.

Disrobed down to his boxers, Naruto laid on his back, his breathing; shallow. Naruto's face and upper torso were rattled with Chidori burns and blade slashes. These were mostly closed wounds due to the demon's healing factor. But no amount of bijuu chakra could aid in the huge fist sized hole above Naruto's seal. Luckily Naruto's seal was visible at the time and seemed intact.

"Okay Sakura, Naruto has many torn internal organs as well as tearing in the lining of his stomach and small intestines. We need to focus these elements down before we tackle his broken bones, which number well over 40." Tsunade laid down the plans to Sakura who simply nodded at the orders.

Sakura's mind was somewhat on Sasuke, who she knew; only lay a few meters away in another room. But she knew her priorities were to her comrade first then her ex-crush. '_Naruto you better pull through or else!_' Sakura then fell into the hypnotic trance that was surgery.

**In the mindscape**

Kurama sat in his prison; the classic bars, the concrete walls and the flooded floor were all too familiar to him. Before him stood his jailor, all decked out in his common gear, uninjured and not caring.

"**Kit, I have a question for you, ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID, or did Minato accidently drop you? I mean honestly, you let an A rank assassination jutsu hit you. Either you have a lot of trust in your comrades or you have a death wish."** Kurama was pissed that his container was so wanton about how he used his body. Both prisoner and prison were well aware if the Jail collapsed, the prisoner would perish as well.

"Hehe, sorry Kurama, I guess I was a little reliant on your healing factor and I put a lot of faith in Sakura to get me help in time. I guess I can learn to be a little more level headed and calculated, but hey; that come with experience, right?" Naruto sheepishly grinned, earning him a stare that pierced his inner essence.

"**Well I guess we got some time to discuss business while you're unconscious.**" Kurama sat on his haunches and waited for Naruto.

Naruto put his index finger up, indicating he needed a second. The boy sat in the water and looked to be meditating. Slowly the world around them appeared to melt. But he walls did not liquefy, nor did the wall fall, instead, the room slowly transformed into a vast landscape. The walls of opaque gray dissipated into an endless sky of blue. Bars shaped themselves into the rivers and mountains of the terrain.

Most peculiarly, the seal that kept the bijuu and jinjuriki separate turned into a midnight black collar that fixed itself upon Kurama's neck. The giant fox opened his eyes at kind deed Naruto had performed for him.

"**Kit… I can't say how much this means to me. For over a century I've been chained to a giant ball, or locked behind and dingy cage. But now… now I have freedom; err…at least a version of it. Thank you.**" The demon bowed, showing the same respect Naruto had shown to him.

"Think nothing of it, when I was younger I lived in an apartment that was dull and boring and it too brought me despair and pain. I know it must have sucked to live in that prison, but luckily I was able to read some of my mother's scrolls. She wrote about the subtle way she eased the pain inflicted on you by loosening chains here and there. I figured I could do the same but instead of slightly altering the prison, I completely changed it." Naruto then noticed Kurama's gaze go back to his eyes.

"Now, Kurama can you make it easier to talk one on one? I mean it's not hard talking to you, but it feels weird conducting business with a 3 story tall fox." Kurama nodded his head after concentrating for a minute a golden light enveloped Kurama.

From the golden light stepped out a man, this man wore a deep crimson hakama with an orange sash that kept it from sliding down or around. Around his neck was the same midnight black collar with the kanji for "seal" on it in white writing. The man's hair flowed down to his shoulders and was a deep crimson as well. His eyes were the same as ever with the vertical stripe for a pupil. But the most prominent feature on the man was the nine orange tails flowing behind him.

The tails swished around one another effortlessly looked fluffy to the touch. '**Is this better?**" Naruto was awestruck that **this** was Kurama. His voice, though not as menacing, still carried some bass in it.

The two men sat across from one another and Kurama started negotiations. "**Now Naruto, you must be curious of what this 'deal' is, well it's quite simple. I wasn't born like you per say, I was a normal fox when the Sage of the Six paths, holder of the all-powerful Rinnegan, created the nine bijuu. He took 9 animals from around the ninja world and gave each of us a name and immense power, measured in tails."**

** "Shukaku was a tanooki; he was given the least power of one tail. Matatabi, the nekomata (hellcat) was given two tails of power. Next came Isobu the crustacean, he as you can guess was given three tails. Four tails went to Son Goku, the monkey. Kokuo the horse became the holder of five tails. The slug Saiken wielded the power of six tails. Chomei holds the power of 7 tails and is the only bijuu who can fly, since he is a beetle. Finally Gyuki the demon ox was given eight tails of power."**

** "As you know, I, Kurama the Kitsune was given the most power of 9 tails. The nine of us were scattered across the ninja world to oversee the new species of man."**

Naruto cut off Kurama, "Wow, I had no idea your past was so cool, you'll have to tell me stories later but for now, tell me about the deal." Kurama sighed.

"**Humans, so impatient, well the deal has to do with my brethren, especially Matatabi. You see when the bijuu split; Matatabi stayed with me and became my mate. Due to the wars of man, we became separated. Most of my brethren were sealed into humans, making the first generation of jinjurikis. What I want from you Naruto is to reunite me with my beloved."**

Naruto looked to his tenant, his fox eyes were ones of pleading, not malice. The blonde understood the feeling of love and how it must of torn Kurama up inside to be away from his mate.

"I'll do it Kurama; I will reunite you with your love." Naruto stretched out his arm into a position to shake on the agreement. Before the bijuu could reach for the hand Naruto spoke again, "It's a promise."

Kurama grabbed Naruto's hand from the wrist and pulled into embrace in a deep but soothing voice Naruto heard what sounded like sobbing, "**Thank you, Naruto.**"

As Naruto heard the voice, his peripheral vision picked up on the fact that the landscape was starting to fade. He was waking up finally. He separated from the henged Kurama and smiled, knowing that his tenants' life was changed forever.

**Konoha general, recovery room**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes; the stark whiteness of the room momentarily blinded him. Taking a moment to regain his composure, Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. But his eyes widened when he heard stirring in front of him. Silence filled the room and two pairs of eyes stared at one another.

"Naruto."

"Sasuke."  
**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**And that's a wrap,  
Hope you guys liked the flashback, one of my earliest reviews wanted Hinata and Sakura in completion with each other, so I made a platform to start from.**

**Let me know what you think of Kurama's character, I wanted to make him softer without making him a chick or a pussy.**

**PLEASE LEAVE AN ACTUAL REVIEW FOR CHRIST'S SAKE (MORE THAN "THAT'S COOL" OR "OH NO")  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **

**As always  
review and share  
-Mike/ Enigma508**


	14. Chapter 14: New Propositions

**The Boy Who Wanted Love**  
By: Enigma508

**Hey guys here with a new chapter, I thank you guys for the longer reviews, keep it up and in return I will respond to some of them  
Chewie Cookies- **thanks for the correction it will be changed, the info is much appreciated  
**drannakka**- I promise my next fanfic will have a fem Kyuubi but for this one the majority wanted a male one, as for your suggestions, you're spot on with one, though I won't say one. +1 cookie for you  
**Behrking**- You shall see, though you may be disappointed  
**ZodiacBirdy**- thanks for not messing with me (+ 1 Choco-chip cookie for you) but with the Shizune thing, I tried to write it as Shizune taking the lead (with the slap and starting of the procedure, plus she was Hinata's teacher) but I see how it can be misinterpreted. FinallyI made Kushina's personality a little off-cannon for her relation with Kurama, since she is one of my favorite characters and because of her personality.  
**  
ON TO THE STORY**

**Chapter 14: New Propositions **

Sasuke sat across from Naruto, staring daggers into his soul, '_Why? Why did he keep me alive; and more importantly, how is he alive?_' Sasuke tried to move his arms but found them to be restricted by chains and seals. With physical escape impossible, he tried to activate his newly upgraded doujustu, but this too failed due to chakra repression seals unknown to him.

Naruto too was in a similar predicament, chains and all, but did not struggle. Sasuke on the other hand tried thrashing about only to alert the medical staff that he was awake. Minutes after his outburst, Sasuke heard the door open, looking to his right he saw the Godaime Hokage step through the door. Sasuke recognized her from Orochimaru's many stories about his busty ex-teammate.

"Sasuke Uchiha, welcome back to Konoha." The blonde medic smirked only for Sasuke to slump back into his bed. Before the brooding avenger could say a word the Hokage spoke again. "Sasuke, you will face time for your crimes; which, by the way, consists of numerous counts of treason, attacking a fellow Konoha Shinobi, espionage, plus a bunch of minor charges."

The Sharingan wielder just huffed at the woman, causing anger to flow from said woman. But it was not Tsunade who yelled at Sasuke, but instead it was Naruto's calm voice that broke the brief silence.

"Sasuke, I bet you're wondering why I kept you alive…" at this, Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, "well I kept you alive for a few reasons. One reason is that you're my rival, without you, my brother; I would have nothing to strive for. Secondly, if I took you away from the world, I would take you away from two people who care a lot for you."

Once again, Sasuke was shocked that even one person cared for him. But he remained silent allowing Naruto to continue. "Before I list the third reason, Lady Tsunade, can you unbind me?" The Hokage nodded and did as she was asked. Once unrestricted, Naruto stood at the foot of the bed.

"And Sasuke, the final reason I kept you alive was so you can hear the truth." Naruto reached in his knapsack next to his bed that held a scroll. This scroll held a secret meant to help persuade Sasuke if Naruto were to meet him.

**Flashback**

"Sakura, Sai you get set for the mission and head to the eastern gate in thirty minutes, Naruto you stay here." The Hokage looked to make sure it was only her and the duel clan heir.

"Oi, baa-chan, why do you need me to stay behind?" Naruto was as crude as ever but Tsunade hoped his manners could only get better with time.

"Because, I have a secondary assignment for you, and **you** only." Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity, giving the go-ahead for the Hokage to continue. "On your primary mission you know you're going to meet with one of Orochimaru's right hand men. This means one of two people, Kabuto or…"

"Sasuke, I know," Naruto cut off the blonde before him, "So what does this 'secret secondary mission' have to do with the teme?" Tsunade was about to smack the knucklehead upside the head for disrespecting her again, but she refrained as she realized how close Naruto still was to Sasuke.

"Well," Tsunade started, "if you run into our favorite little Uchiha, I want you to give him this scroll at an appropriate time." Tsunade reached into the safe under her desk and pulled out a black and red scroll with the Uchiha fan on the seal.

Tsunade now held the full attention of Naruto, "What's in that scroll baa-chan?" This time no restraint was shown as a book from Tsunade's desk was chucked at Naruto's head, causing a good sized lump.

"This scroll, you brat, contains details to the Uchiha massacre." Naruto was confused by the Hokage's statement and gave her a quizzical look. "To be more specific; it details the actions behind the scenes of the Uchiha massacre."

"Oh okay I understand, but before I head off for the mission can you break it down really quick for me?" Naruto kind of grinned at his laziness but quickly returned to a serious manner. Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed loudly.

"With the days leading up to the massacre, the Uchiha police force, headed by Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke and Itachi's father, was plotting a coup. The Sandaime, catching wind of this called a private meeting between himself and his most trusted advisors; Homura, Koharu and Danzo." Naruto nodded showing he understood.

"In the meeting, many ideas were thrown about but it was Danzo who came up with the heinous idea. This idea was for Itachi Uchiha, an Anbu captain and overall deadly force, to commit the genocide of his clan. Doing this, he would flee and join up with the newly forming Akatsuki, led by Orochimaru at the time."

"When Itachi joined the Akatsuki, he would be act devoted to them but at the same time would secretly keep his loyalty to Konoha. He would be our inside source to the Akatsuki, our spy. But for some reason Itachi couldn't bring himself to kill his younger brother…"

**Flashback End**

"Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said as Sasuke read and listened to the story. Naruto kept his face blank and his voice stern.

"Sasuke, your brother is still loyal to this village, and trust me, he and I share the same pain of being a pariah. I had a demon sealed in me and I had no choice but to accept it and your brother was assigned the mission to exterminate the Uchiha. We both have sacrificed for the greater good, Sasuke."

Sasuke lowered his head hearing the truth about his brother. "What do you want me to do? If I abandon Orochimaru, I won't finish my training and I won't become stronger. If I leave here, you will inevitably bring me back or kill me due to my weakness." Sasuke head fell into his hands, groaning at the anguish in his head and the choice he had to make. But when hope started to flee, he felt a warm presence.

Naruto's hand now rested on Sasuke's shoulder, "Sasuke, you took on the jinjuriki of the most powerful demon in existence and lived. You are plenty strong, but you can become stronger the way I did."

"And that is?" Sasuke looked into the blue eyes of Naruto.

"Sasuke, a person's strength is not equal to his jutsu or his intellect. But rather, it's the people behind the person that determine their true strength. I have people precious to me that pushed me to become who I am; Hinata-chan, Tsunade-sama and every person in Konoha."

"Sasuke, you were alone, filled by anger and revenge. That revenge and loneliness consumed you, but no more! Come back to Konoha, find your precious people and become stronger!"

The spikey haired shinobi unbuckled Sasuke's hand from its shackle and held his hand out, giving his rival the opportunity to turn his life around again. Sasuke looked at the hand of his old friend and pondered.

'_Who was Itachi's precious person? All he did was kill and never looked back. Wait, Itachi had his precious person all along! It was me; I'm his precious person to fight for. Nii-san I won't disgrace your sacrifice._' Sasuke looked up, resolve in his eyes, he gripped Naruto's hand and pulled him closer into an embrace.

When Naruto was within private earshot, Sasuke whispered, "From this day forward, I will fight alongside you Naruto, and make those who damned my brother pay. I will become stronger and take that position of Hokage from under your nose." Sasuke pulled away and smirked in that cool fashion he used to do when he was young.

Naruto stepped back, nodded to Sasuke and then did the same to Tsunade. Picking up his knapsack, he went to the bathroom. Moments later he was changed and out the door leaving the Uchiha and Senju.

"Sasuke, though I can't let you go back on ninja duty right away, I can still talk to the council about reducing the sentence; that is if you are you willing to give **all** your information about Orochimaru." Tsunade stood in the spot previously vacated by Naruto, crossing her arms and stared.

Sasuke shifted in his position and looked the Hokage in the eyes, "That snake bastard will die by my hand as will Danzo, for it was him who truly damned my brother. If I need to give you information so I can accomplish this sooner, so be it."

With that Tsunade nodded, untied Sasuke from the bed, allowed him to change (with Anbu watching of course), handcuffed him and shunshined him to the interrogation and a nice prison cell. Ibiki Morino, Konoha's top interrogator looked to see his two new guests.

"Lady Tsunade, is this who I think it is?" The scarred man seemed excited at the prospect of 'extracting' information from the second Uchiha traitor.

"Calm down Morino, yes this is Sasuke Uchiha but you're going to interview him, not interrogate. Uchiha-san has agreed to give all the information he has on a certain snake problem." The Hokage dampened Ibiki's joy but he couldn't complain if it brought Konoha closer to killing the snake bastard.

The interrogation specialist frowned but took the Uchiha into his custody, "You're lucky boy, if she gave you to Anko, she wouldn't show you the mercy I will." Sasuke nodded at the man's words knowing all too well how creepy Anko truly was.

"Have fun you two, Ibiki, call for me when you are finished. Sasuke will not be transported unless by me or someone I appoint, got it?" With a nod the interview got underway and the Hokage went to pound back a bottle.

**At the Hyuuga manor**

The midday sun shone down on the Hyuuga manor illuminating many children playing, women conversing and overall prosperity. It wasn't until Naruto broke down Hiashi's snobbish barrier that this prosperity arose.

In a small courtyard sat four people, two were obviously Hyuugas but the other two were definitely not. On one side of the table sat Hinata and Naruto, each had one arm wrapped about the other's waist. Opposite them sat the profound Neji Hyuuga with his girlfriend Tenten.

After the approval of Naruto and Hinata's relationship by his uncle, Neji sought out Tenten's father for his approval. With a whole hearted hug, Neji was readily accepted. But this was under the warning that a certain weapon store owner knew how to expertly use **every** tool in his store.

"So Naruto, why did you call Tenten-chan and I here today?" Tenten couldn't help but blush, still trying to getting use to the flattery. Naruto smirked knowing the reaction to what he was about to ask would give a hilarious reaction.

"Well Neji, as you know Hinata-chan decided to set the marriage to happen in a month…" Naruto received a simultaneous nod from the couple across from him. Naruto took a deep breath and continued, "I'm no good with beating around the bush so I'm going to ask; would you and Tenten like to share our special day with us?"

Immediately Tenten started to hyperventilate and then promptly passed out, but Neji looked confused. He spoke after resting Tenten on a nearby bench, "Of course we're going to share in the festivities of your wedding, we are attending you know?" Naruto slapped his face with his palm and Hinata giggled.

"Neji nii-san, we aren't asking you if you coming or not, but rather would you and Tenten like to be wed on the same day as us?" Now it was Neji's turn to blush at his cousin's words.

Stuttering, Neji retorted, "Y…you mean get married in one month?" His brain was on overload but he did not follow his girlfriend's cue to pass out.

Naruto shook his head and chuckled, "We'll give you a few days to sort it out, but drop by the Namikaze compound to give me that verdict. I will pay for all expenses for you and Tenten as long as you purchase the ring. Give Tenten my apologies for the shock when she wakes up, but for now Hinata-chan and I have an important chore we need to get done."

The blonde then picked Hinata up bridal style and shunshined away in a flash of indigo and yellow. Neji looked down to his unconscious girlfriend, still sporting a furious blush on his face, and picked her up in the bridal style. "Neji, what are you doing with Tenten-san?" Neji froze and his face paled at the sound of his uncle's booming voice.

"Hiashi-oji, this is not what it looks like!" Neji then had to evade Hiashi as he chased his seemingly perverse nephew.

**Namikaze Manor**  
(LEMON WARNING)

The door clicked with the many locking seals as Naruto and Hinata stepped through the doorway. On arrival the two instantly sent clones to check the doors for locks and then to shade the windows.

The main bedroom door was kicked open as the two lovers had to delicately move and make out at the same time. For going the bed for now, Naruto pushed Hinata up against the wall, continuing to vigorously work the inside of her mouth with his tongue.

Slowly but surely the articles of clothing started to fall to the floor. First two jackets, then two undershirts, next came a lavender lace bra. With both torsos exposed, the young couple explored the canvases to their fullest extent.

Naruto bent down slightly taking one of Hinata's rose colored nipples into his mouth, eliciting a gasp from the pale eyed heiress. With one breast already occupied, Naruto took his forefinger and thumb and wrapped it around the exposed tit.

The ministrations continued until the scent of honey filled Naruto's enhanced nostrils. Standing up, Naruto slowly took a few steps back until he fell delicately onto the king sized mattress they shared. Lifting his hand, the blonde tempter lured his fiancé towards himself.

Hinata gladly obliged and strutted forward, swaying her wide hips back and forth with each seductive step. Taking a laying spot next to her foxy man, Hinata traced Naruto's muscles down his frame with her finger.

Following suit, she swung her right leg up over her lover's hips and straddled him. Leaning forward until her assets touched his chest, Hinata slowly moved down Naruto's body. Using her tongue expertly, Hinata followed a similar pattern that her finger made moments earlier. Naruto moaned as not only was the warm and wet texture of Hinata's tongue dancing over his chest, but his temptress' hips were involuntarily grinding his erect member.

The indigo haired woman slowly made her way down to Naruto's pants. With a sly smile on her face, she pulled the black fabric down inch by agonizing inch, but eventually she got them off the blonde's body. She used the same method on the final barrier, freeing her prize from its prison.

Taking control of the situation, Naruto picked his angel up with ease and slammed her down on the bed. Both smirked at Naruto's more feral side. Using his hands, Naruto easily dispatched Hinata's blue sweats and move onto the lavender lace panties that matched her bra.

Naruto did not want to miss this kind of opportunity and picked the band of Hinata's panties with his teeth. The foxy boy smirked as his chin brushed by his princess's neatly trimmed pubic hair. Once past that, Naruto reached his jewel.

Before him was the glistening vagina of Hinata. With his mouth still occupied with her panties, Naruto took a deep inhale. The arousing scent of honey and pheromones filled Naruto's nostrils. The warm exhale sent a shiver up Hinata's spine.

"Naruto-kun, I want you to take me right now!" For once, Hinata took a demanding tone in the bedroom. Naruto wanted to waste no more time and just ripped the panties of Hinata's legs. The two shifted farther onto the bed, letting their bodies sink into the mattress.

"Hina-hime are you sure you want this, you can't unmake a child?" Naruto always the gentleman, it was one of the many qualities Hinata loved about him. Hinata reached up, wrapped her arms around her fiancé's neck and whispered, "I'm absolutely sure, now fuck me you foxy stud!"

Not wanting to be rude, Naruto resumed the earlier game of tongue royale as he shifted his pelvis above hers. Moving down Naruto attached his mouth to Hinata's neck, causing her to write in pleasure. "Naru-kun, please!" The makeshift valentine just smirked.

"Nope, this is payback for taunting me earlier… Oh I can't stay mad at that face." The blonde then shifted up again, resuming the kiss as he guided his cock into Hinata's folds.

A mutual groan of pleasure erupted from both participants. "I don't think I'll get used to how big you are." Hinata blushed furiously as she was moaning loudly.

Once he was fully in and Naruto was at his hilt, he slowly started pulled out. Her warm and wet pussy was driving Naruto insane as it too slowly contracted and released. Once all but the tip was visible, Naruto slammed his hip back into Hinata.

Naruto slowly picked up a steady pace, filling the room with the scent of sex and the sound of flesh meeting flesh. After minutes of thrusting and groaning the two lovebirds hit their respective walls.

"Hinata-chan, I'm about to cum!" A pained look was smeared on Naruto's face as he tried to hold back his load for as long as he could. But as the thrust continued Hinata cried out.

"Me too Naruto-kun, please give me a child." The two moaned as their orgasms hit them. Hinata's vaginal walls clamped down on Naruto's cock, the warmth sucked Naruto even farther in. The blissful crevice was just too much as Naruto released his load into Hinata. The warmth flooded Hinata's senses, causing a second but less powerful orgasm.  
**LEMON END**

After a few minutes of cuddling and kisses, the two pulled the covers over themselves and took a late afternoon nap.

**Three Weeks later **

Konoha for once in the past couple decades, had some peace. Neither Orochimaru nor the Akatsuki had made a move in a very long time, which warranted caution but a distant caution.

Sasuke only had another month of prison life to deal with before he could move back to his clan's compound. He had daily visits from Sakura who had confessed her love to Sasuke.

**Flashback**

The onyx haired Uchiha sat in the special prison cell meant to hold those with doujustu. The past week had been monotonous for the teen, no one visited and the guards who would deliver meals would cast wicked glares upon the avenger.

Sasuke sat on the cot in his cell with his usual white robe on that opened to reveal his toned torso. The only wardrobe change he made was the absence of Orochimaru's purple rope he previously tied around his waist. Now he had a blue rope that matched the color of his old uniform.

One day as he sat staring at the ceiling, the door to his cell cracked open, "Oi Uchiha, you have a visitor." The guard called out from behind the partially opened door. Sasuke sat up immediately going over who it could be.

'_It could be Naruto, wanting to talk about Kami knows what. Or maybe it's Lady Tsunade, coming to give me a spiel on how I should act when released._' Sasuke's thoughts were halted as he saw who exactly came to visit.

"Sakura?" The Uchiha was thoroughly surprised to see his old teammate, clad in her usual pink and black garb. Her pink hair was let down to her shoulders and she held a little basket in her hand.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, I'm so glad you're back. This village has missed you a lot!" Sakura tried to seem as enthusiastic as she could. The pink haired medic knew how the villagers loathed Sasuke since his attempt to kill the Yondaime's son.

"Sakura, it's not nice to lie to people." Sakura opened her eyes wider; Sasuke knew she was lying through her teeth, but how? "I know the villagers hate me. They hate me for being a traitor but also the mistakes of my past."

Sakura choked up a bit, seeing how depressed Sasuke was sitting in his cell. "Are you sorry?" Sakura asked the prisoner.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke was extremely confused by the question.

"Are you sorry; you know, for you past?" Sasuke looked at his ex-teammate with astonishment; she not only cared enough to visit but to take an interest in his life. '_Could she be a precious person? She did get past my dark side back when I was first infected with Orochimaru's curse mark._'

"Yeah, I was too blind to see the help right in front of my face. I was too interested in revenge to even pay attention to my friends, my true family. Now tell me Sakura, did the village really miss me?" Sasuke sat back, crossed his arms and stared, waiting for a response.

Sakura sighed and slightly blushed, "No, the village gave up on you, hated you, and wanted your head. But I still knew the real you; the you that would eventually come back to Konoha. So to answer your question they didn't miss you, I did." A rosy blush crawled up Sakura's face, giving Sasuke all the information he needed.

"Sakura, I have a secret I have to tell you about what Orochimaru did to me, but I can't say it loudly." The Uchiha prisoner ended his subtle cue in a whisper, enticing Sakura to come within inches of the bars.

"What did that awful bastard do to you Sasuke?" Sakura leaned in with general concern. Emerald eyes meeting Onyx ones, Sasuke leaned in close.

"He made me realize how much I needed someone like you." With that he pushed his head forward and quickly pecked Sakura's lips. This caused a Hinata-like blush to cover Sakura's face.

"You d…don't mean you…" Sakura started to stutter.

"Like you, yes. But with time, I could learn to love again; that is are you willing to look past my past and start over." Sasuke did something he rarely did, he blushed. An awkward smile graced the brooder's face.

"Sasuke Uchiha, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Sakura got her confident smirk back and put her hands on her hips, staring straight back at the Uchiha.

"Why yes, Sakura Haruno, I am asking you to be my girlfriend. You are the only one, aside from Naruto, who has looked past my flaws. Naruto sees me as a brother and that's why he can forgive; but you, you do it out of love. Plus, out of the two of you, you're the better kisser."

Sakura burst into giggles remembering the fateful class day where one bump caused two of Konoha's strongest shinobi to kiss. "Well Uchiha-san, I accept your proposal for dating on one condition. You must take me on the date of a lifetime when you get out of here, okay bad boy?" The girl only got a smirk and nod from Sasuke.

The medic then handed Sasuke the sandwich she smuggled in for him and bid him farewell. On her way out, Sasuke couldn't help but notice the subtle swaying in his new girlfriend's hips.

"Just you wait Sakura-chan, just you wait."

**Back in reality Namikaze residence **

It had been a few weeks since Naruto and Hinata had the 'big bang' and about a week ago, Hinata and Tsunade confirmed that Hinata was pregnant. To say Naruto was overjoyed was an understatement.

Of course the Hyuuga had the obvious symptoms of morning sickness, cramps, and cravings but they seemed more severe than anything normal.

On the third week, Hinata sat in the bathroom clutching her abdomen, feeling the most intense cramp she had to date. Screaming out in pain, she alerted Naruto, who busted in the bathroom in a flash.

"Hinata-chan are you okay!?" Naruto was freaked out, his soon to be wife and mother of his child was curled on the floor in what seemed to be the worst pain in her life.

Naruto scooped Hinata up gently and laid her on the bed. Stroking her hair softly Naruto said reassuring words to his mate. Hinata was still writhing in pain and didn't show signs of quitting soon.

'_Okay Naruto think, this is WAY longer than any other cramp. I have to get Baa-chan!_" Naruto then summoned a clone and told it to get the Hokage right away. "Tell Baa-chan it's an emergency, and **hurry**!"

The clone nodded and within the minute, Tsunade opened the door to the bedroom to see the Namikazes. One looked nervous and racked with ambiguity. The other looked way worse, clutching her abdomen and screaming in pain.

"Naruto what the hell happened?" Tsunade pushed the blonde out of the way, starting a diagnostic on Hinata.

"I have no idea Tsunade. One moment I reading some books and literally the next moment I find my fiancé writhing in pain. Please check her over Tsunade Baa-chan." Tsunade nodded to the boy and instructed him to wait in the living room.

Naruto did as he was told and paced back and forth in the living room as if it was a waiting room. With ten minutes the cries of pain ceased but the door remained closed. It wasn't until another half an hour until the door to the bedroom cracked open.

Seeing his chance, Naruto used his insane speed to almost teleport to the room. "Baa-chan how is Hinata is she okay? Please tell me, I can't stand to see my hime in pain!" Tsunade visage was one of great sorrow but it looked Naruto square in the face.

"Good news and bad news. Good news, Hinata is alive and well and is just resting from straining. But before I tell you the bad news, sit down Naruto." The boy did as he was told, a slight smile was seen on his face, knowing that his lover was alright.

"Okay lady Tsunade, what's the bad news; I need new sheets, medical bills, blood transfusion or maybe…" Tsunade cut him off with her palm, signaling him to shut up.

"Hinata had, what is called, a miscarriage." Naruto stared at the medic in confusion, so the slug princess clarified, "That means the baby's dead Naruto, I'm sorry." Tsunade looked away from Naruto's face, tears falling down her cheeks.

The blonde Namikaze just sat there, not really sure how to process the information that was just thrown at him. "My child is… is d… dead?" Naruto repeated to himself. All he worked for; a normal life, his best friend and to have a family was now crumbling around him. His child, who was barely conceived, dead.

Tears flooded Naruto's eyes as he stood up, turned around punched a huge hole in the wall. Hole after hole was punched, causing Naruto's knuckles to redden from the blood. As rage started to build, Naruto heard a voice.

"**Kit, I know you don't want to hear anyone right now, but listen to me!**" It was Kurama, who had to take the reins on the situation. "**If you continue this pointless smashing, you'll go berserk. You must calm down and see your mate, she needs you now more than ever!**"

Naruto took the advice from the kitsune inside him. Breathing deeply and exhaling sharply, Naruto suppressed his rage and scuffled over to Hinata who awoke to the sound of rubble and smashing.

"Hinata-chan I'm so sorry." The man just held her hand and buried his head into her stomach, balling like a baby. "All I did was give you pain when all I wanted was a family. I am so sorry my hime."

Hinata rubbed the back of Naruto's head, cooing and easing the pain of her man. "Shh, it's okay Naru-kun, things like this happen. We'll try again in the future, but for now let's rest."

"Okay hime, sleep. I got to take care of some clan business and catch up with Tsunade-sama." Getting a small confirmation from his love, Naruto stood, covered Hinata and set out for the Hokage office with Tsunade.

**Hokage Office**

Seals were activated around the office to insure privacy. Naruto sat across his Hokage, still downtrodden about the event that just rocked his world.

"Baa-chan what caused the miscarriage thing? I mean, we were careful about everything, she wasn't ill and neither was I." the Namikaze tried to run any possible scenarios through his head.

"Well Naruto, I currently having the labs run labs on your semen and the blood from the miscarriage to try to detect what is the problem. We should have results in a minute so that way I can make a hypothesis." The blonde Hokage said plainly to her grandson like figure.

On cue, Shizune came in with a manila envelope containing the information from the labs. Tsunade took the various charts and reposts out and scanned over them. She then sealed them all back in the envelope and looked back to the shinobi in front of her.

"Naruto, the labs indicate a minute amount of the Kyuubi's chakra in both samples. The only logical explanation I can draw from this is that Hinata's body cannot handle the demonic chakra. Once it tried to integrate with her system, it rejected it and tried to purge it from the body; this is what caused the violent cramps, intense morning sickness and what happened today."

Naruto sat; a glazed look came into his eyes. '_I cause Hinata-chan that pain. I didn't think of Kurama at all when considering sex._' Naruto's face saddened as he mentally berated himself.

The Godaime looked at the poor boy and gave him the only prescription she could give him. "Naruto, I demand you go home and spend time with Hinata. She needs you and you need her. I am postponing the marriage so you two can come to grips. Let me know on any updates please." The Hokage went to get back to paper work when Naruto disappeared.

The second yellow flash stood behind the Hokage and hugged her. "Thank you baa-chan. As a return for your work today, I'll tell you a secret about your crush; his favorite food is Karaage( fried chicken) and it would help if you read one of his books, you know; especially this one."

Naruto pulled out an orange book titled "Icha Icha Paradise: Special Edition- My Hime" On the cover was a buxom blonde that looked not unlike Tsunade. "Naruto, I don't know how you know but if the secret leeks, I will kill you."

The blonde boy just laughed, "Of course baa-chan but read the book and get a shadow clone to do paperwork. The story is a serious story not smut like usual. You can tell ero Sennin wrote about someone really precious to him." With that, Naruto shunshined to his home to console with his fiancé.

**AND DONE**

**13 chapters down and many more to come.**

**-How did you like it, I tried to introduce the SASU_SAKU pairing and hint at the TSUNADE_JIRAIYA pairing**

**-Next chapter brings the Nibi Jinjuriki and Matatabi into the story.**

**-I hope some don't get offended by the Miscarriage being included (this story is labeled under tragedy as well as romance)**

**- If you guys have reviews or suggestions please leave them down below.**

**As always Review and Share**

**-Mike/Enigma508**


End file.
